Power In All It's Forms
by Irish Contessa
Summary: A mysterious woman moves to Port Charles and the residents' lives will never be the same. Not for Courtney fans! New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A woman with a semi-mysterious past moves to Port Charles and life for the residents will never be the same. New characters introduced periodically and some revisionist history involved. NOTE, Courtney has broken up with Jason because of the loss of the baby and her addiction to pain pills. She is on her way out of town.  
  
********* Miranda's phone rang as she sat at a table in Kelly's. She ignored it because she knew it would just be one more person from DC calling to find out if it was really true. Yes, it was really true. She had left DC and moved to upstate New York. No one she knew in DC could understand why anyone would want to leave. Hell, she had felt the same way until recently.  
  
'You do what you gotta do,' Miranda thought with a sigh. Even if that meant leaving everything she had worked so hard for. Life had a funny way of taking you places you never expected to go. She continued typing on her laptop and let the phone go to voice mail. It had taken her only three calls to figure out it was better to not answer the phone.  
  
Miranda sighed and reread what she had just typed. It made no sense at all. She erased it so she could start over. She hesitated before typing again and thought about the last forty-eight hours. It seemed impossible that she had packed and moved to Port Charles in less than two days. The day before yesterday, Miranda had packed and hired movers and yesterday she had flown in to Port Charles and rented an apartment. She was at Kelly's trying to get some work done because she had no furniture at her apartment. The movers wouldn't be there until the next day.  
  
'No wonder everyone seems so concerned,' Miranda thought, laughing at herself, 'I NEVER do anything this impulsive.'  
  
Lost in thought, Miranda didn't notice a woman was standing at her table.  
  
"Excuse me," Emily said, "I don't mean to bother you but are you Miranda Hamlet?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Miranda said with a smile. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh, Emily Quar.., err, Smith," Emily said and laughed. "I just got married and I'm not used to saying Smith yet. Anyway, I'm a fan of your books. I've read them all and I can't wait for the next one. Are you here on a book tour? Oh, sorry, I'm rambling..."  
  
Miranda laughed and said, "It's alright. It's always good to know that people are reading anything but especially if they're reading my books. I'm not here on a tour. Actually, I've moved here."  
  
"Really," Emily exclaimed, "that's awesome! I thought you lived in DC."  
  
"I did until yesterday," Miranda replied. "Please sit down. You are the first person I've spoken to other than a realtor and the waitress."  
  
"Oh, well it's a pretty friendly town," Emily said as she sat down. "People will be introducing themselves in no time. What made you decide to move to Port Charles?"  
  
"I needed to get away from DC and I had been here once a few years ago for a speaking engagement at PCU. I thought that if I ever moved, I would want to move to a place like this so here I am," Miranda told her.  
  
Miranda and Emily continued talking and laughing for hours, neither of them noticing the passing time. Then Xander walked into Kelly's.  
  
"Em, I thought you were going to meet me at the park," Xander said.  
  
Emily looked at her watch and gasped.  
  
"Oh my God! Xander, I am so sorry," Emily said. "Miranda, I can't believe I took up so much of your time."  
  
"Don't apologize," Miranda said. "It was nice to have the company. I was beginning to feel rather isolated here. By the way, I'm Miranda Hamlet."  
  
Miranda and Xander shook hands, as Emily rushed to introduce them.  
  
"Miranda, this is my husband Xander. Xander, this is Miranda Hamlet. She is one of my favorite authors," Emily said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Xander said with a smile. "If Emily is a fan, then you must be a wonderful writer."  
  
"Thank you, it's nice to meet you also," Miranda said.  
  
"Okay," Emily said. "I guess I better go. I'd really like to talk again sometime."  
  
"Well, I should be here most days until I figure out what else I'm going to do," Miranda said. "So, stop in anytime and you'll probably find me."  
  
Emily and Xander left and Miranda went back to typing. Emily had really helped Miranda get back on track. She typed for two straight hours and then decided to go home.  
  
The next three weeks flew by for Miranda. She spent the mornings writing and the afternoons with Emily, and sometimes Xander. They had become good friends and they had been a huge help to her. They had introduced her to many of Port Charles' residents and had filled her in on many people's history and relationships to others she had met. Miranda had even gone to a club with them and a couple of their friends, Liz and Lucky. It was weird for Miranda at first but then she really enjoyed herself. She hadn't been out for a night on the town in a really long time. Happy hour in DC was a political tool, not a time to hang out with friends.  
  
Then the unthinkable, but inevitable, happened. Miranda got to her apartment to find that someone had broken in and left her a gruesome little present. She headed straight for the police station and ran into Lucky, literally.  
  
"Miranda, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked surprised, then seeing her face, "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Someone broke into my apartment," Miranda told him.  
  
"Okay, just let me get Cappelli and we'll take a look," Lucky said, walking into the squadroom.  
  
Miranda nodded, though she knew she was wasting their time and hers. Lucky returned with Cappelli and they all went to Miranda's apartment. Cappelli took one look at her apartment and knew they were in for a long fight.  
  
"Ms. Hamlet, this isn't the first time this has happened, is it?" Cappelli asked.  
  
"No, it isn't," Miranda said. "He followed me from DC. I have a stalker." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky was stunned but Cappelli seemed unphased. They went through her apartment before telling her what she already knew. He had left no evidence for them to find.  
  
"He never does," Miranda said.  
  
"You can't stay here. It's not safe," :Lucky said.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Lucky, but no where is safe," Miranda said.  
  
"You can stay with me," Lucky said.  
  
"No, Lucky," Miranda said. "I appreciate what you are trying to do but I won't put you in danger because of this psycho. Besides, I know where you live and there is no way we can both stay there."  
  
"Fine, stay with Emily. There are extra rooms at the cottage," Lucky said.  
  
"Lucky, I won't put Emily and Xander in danger either," Miranda said.  
  
Lucky looked at her and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Em, we have a problem," Lucky said, looking at Miranda. "Can you meet me at Jason's penthouse? He's not. Well, Miranda needs protection and she won't let me do it. Alright, we'll be right there."  
  
"Come on," he said to Miranda.  
  
"Which part of no did you not understand?" she said.  
  
"We aren't going to Emily's. We're going to a friend's. Trust me, he can protect you," Lucky said.  
  
Miranda looked at Lucky and realized it would be pointless to argue with him so she just got in his car. He pulled up to a building and they got out of the car. In the lobby, Miranda looked at the two men and recognized them for what they were, armed guards. She wondered who Emily and Lucky knew that had this kind of security. Lucky nodded at one of the guards and he and Miranda got in the elevator. Emily was waiting for them in the hallway of the top floor.  
  
"Hey," Emily said giving Miranda a hug. Then Emily walked to the door labeled PH1 and asked the armed guard if Sonny was available. The guard knocked on the door.  
  
A second later Sonny opened the door and blinked. It was the only evidence of surprise he showed, Miranda noticed.  
  
"Emily, Lucky, come in. What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Sonny," Emily said, "but with Jason out of town, I didn't know where else to go."  
  
"Okay, what do you need?" he asked.  
  
"My friend, Miranda, she needs protection," Emily said.  
  
Sonny looked at Miranda and waited. Miranda looked at Sonny and waited. Neither of them was used to giving anything away.  
  
"Why do you need protection?" Sonny finally asked when it became clear that Miranda had no intention of divulging information if she wasn't required to.  
  
"I have a stalker. He followed me here from DC. He broke into my apartment today and the police can't help me. Emily and Lucky think that you can," Miranda said.  
  
"And you don't think I can?" Sonny inquired with a small smile.  
  
"I don't know you so I have no opinion about what you can or cannot do," Miranda said.  
  
"Smart," Sonny said.  
  
"I like to think so," Miranda retorted.  
  
Sonny smiled again, this time a real smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll send you to one of my casino's until Jason gets back. You'll have a guard at all times. Can you handle that?" Sonny said.  
  
"Yes," Miranda replied.  
  
"Is Jason on his way back, Sonny?" Emily asked.  
  
He looked at her and then said, "He'll be back in two weeks."  
  
"Is...is he okay?" Emily asked softly.  
  
"He's as well as can be expected but he won't be back until Courtney leaves town and I can't say that I blame him," Sonny said.  
  
Emily nodded and said, "Thank you for your help. I wouldn't have asked if there was any other way."  
  
Sonny nodded and said, "Alright, get out of here. I'll send your friend to the airport with Johnny."  
  
Emily and Lucky left and Sonny turned to study at Miranda. Miranda studied Sonny, in turn. Sonny picked up the phone and called someone to get the plane ready. Then he called Johnny in from the hallway. He spoke to him softly for a second and then headed up the stairs. Johnny stood by the door watching Miranda. Miranda took in her surroundings and then looked at Johnny.  
  
"There's a great view out the window," Johnny commented.  
  
Miranda looked at him and said, "I thought you were supposed to keep me safe."  
  
"You are safe," Johnny replied in obvious confusion.  
  
"Standing in a window with a light at your back is like drawing a bullseye on your chest," Miranda said, explaining.  
  
"The windows are bullet proof," Johnny said. "Mr. Corinthos stands at them all the time."  
  
"I see," Miranda said.  
  
Sonny came back down the stairs accompanied by Carly. Carly and Miranda looked each other up and down the way that only women can.  
  
"Miranda, this is my wife, Carly. Carly, this is a friend of Emily's, Miranda...I'm sorry. I didn't catch your last name," Sonny said.  
  
"Hamlet, Miranda Hamlet," she said and Carly suddenly got interested.  
  
"Miranda Hamlet," Carly said and grabbed a book off the coffee table. "This Miranda Hamlet?"  
  
"Yes, that's one of mine," Miranda said with a smile.  
  
"My mother gave me this for my birthday. I like your work," Carly said.  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Miranda replied smiling at Carly.  
  
Sonny had watched this exchange and now said, "Okay, you're a writer?"  
  
"Yes," Miranda replied. "My life is a matter of public record which should make it easy for whoever you have checking me out."  
  
Sonny, Carly, and Johnny all stared at her in surprise for a second and then Carly started laughing.  
  
"What makes you think I'm having you checked out?" Sonny said trying to ignore Carly's laughter.  
  
"Please, do I look stupid to you?" Miranda said. "Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question. You have armed guards all around the block, in the lobby and at your apartment door. You have bulletproof glass in the windows and I'd be willing to bet you ride in bulletproof cars. No on that takes security that seriously is going to put a person they've never met on their own private plane and give her an armed guard without checking her out first. It would be stupid and you are not a stupid man."  
  
All three of them were staring at her again. Miranda simply smiled at them and waited.  
  
"How did you know all of that?" Carly finally asked. Sonny shot her a look but Carly ignored him.  
  
"I can spot trained bodyguards a block away. Johnny told me the windows were bulletproof. Also, I made a hell of a good living off of being able to read people," Miranda said. "I'm still a little fuzzy on how Emily knows you but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually."  
  
"Her brother works for me," Sonny said, studying her a little closer. He would have to do a deeper check on this one than he planned. Something about her was a little off but he wasn't sure what. He really wanted Jason to meet her because Jason's judgement of her would be dead on. It always was.  
  
"Johnny will take you to the airport soon," Sonny continued. "Are you really going to be okay with a bodyguard?"  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time, Mr. Corinthos," Miranda replied, knowing that would peek his curiosity.  
  
Sonny's cell phone rang and he nodded at Johnny. Miranda found herself whisked out of the apartment and into a waiting car.  
  
"Bulletproof. Imagine that," Miranda commented with a smirk.  
  
Johnny just looked at her and shook his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Having never been much of a gambler, the casino lost its entertainment value for Miranda in less than twenty-four hours. She spent the rest of the two weeks in her room or at the pool, always with her laptop. She had managed to finish twice as much of her next book than she had planned. Then, the phone rang.  
  
Jason had returned to Port Charles, exactly one day after Courtney had left town and Sonny was eager for his best friend to meet Miranda. Sonny had scads of information on her life. She wasn't kidding when she said her life was a matter of public record. But he still wanted Jason's opinion. Sonny didn't know what it was but something about Miranda didn't sit well with Sonny. He knew she wasn't dangerous to them but there was just something.  
  
Miranda flew back to Port Charles and was met at the airport by Johnny. They made polite conversation as they rode back to Sonny's building. Once inside the penthouse, Miranda was greeted by an enthusiastic Carly. Sonny was no where to be found.  
  
"We are meeting them at the club," Carly said, obviously excited.  
  
"What club?" Miranda asked.  
  
"My club," Carly replied as if that was all the information Miranda would need.  
  
"Carly, I'm still kind of new in town so I don't know anything about the nightlife here," Miranda explained patiently, "but this is not an outift I would wear to a club so if you could just be a little more specific?"  
  
Carly finally looked at Miranda and said, "Oh, I see what you mean. You really can't wear that. Well, you can borrow something of mine."  
  
"I do have clothes appropriate to every situation. I just need to know what kind of a club," Miranda said.  
  
Carly pointed at the red spaghetti strapped dress she was wearing and said, "This is what I'm wearing. Does that help?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Miranda said. Then looking around, "Where is my luggage? I know Johhny carried it up from the car."  
  
"Then it's probably across the hall," Carly said.  
  
Miranda didn't feel up to trying to find out why her luggage would be across the hall. She simply accepted that it was and went to get it. She pulled out a dress that seemed appropriate and found a bathroom to change in. She also went through her luggage and pulled out some jewelry to wear. Once Miranda felt sufficiently ready, she went back to Sonny and Carly's.  
  
Johnny and Carly stopped talking when Miranda re-entered the apartment. Johnny tried not to stare but Carly gave her a blatant and approving once- over.  
  
"Very nice," Carly said. "The guards won't be able to keep the men away from you."  
  
"Thanks," Miranda said. They left the apartment chatting about jewlery and clothing designers. Carly and Miranda walked into Kelly's where Miranda spotted Elizabeth.  
  
"Carly, can I meet you down there? I want to talk to Elizabeth for a second," Miranda said.  
  
"Why would you want to talk to her?" Carly said.  
  
"She's Emily's friend, Carly," Miranda said.  
  
"Right. Okay, I'll meet you downstairs. Don't take too long though. Jason will be waiting and he really doesn't like crowds," Carly said and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth," Miranda said walking over to the waitress. "How are you?"  
  
"Miranda! You're back. Emily told me what was going on. I hope that was okay. Anyway, if you're back, does that mean everything is okay now?" Liz said.  
  
"No, not exactly. Emily took me to Sonny who sent me out of town until Jason got back, which he apparently is. Anyway, I don't really know what's going on but I'm supposed to meet Jason downstairs and then he is supposed to protect me and fix this whole mess. At least, Emily and Sonny think he can. I don't know if anyone can," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, if anyone can, then Jason can," Liz said. "Just listen to him and do as he says."  
  
"So you know him?" Miranda asked.  
  
"He is Emily's brother," Liz said. "And he saved my life once or twice."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said. "I guess I better go meet the knight in shining armor."  
  
Liz laughed as Miranda headed for the stairs. Miranda had known there was a club below Kelly's but she hadn't had time to go to it before the stalker showed up. As she descended the stairs, Miranda took it all in. It wasn't what she expected. It was very high class, very twenties. She looked around and noticed that several of the "patrons" were armed.  
  
'They probably work for Sonny,' Miranda thought. 'He wouldn't think armed guards at the doors were enough security.'  
  
Miranda spotted Carly and Sonny standing at the bar. They were talking to a tall blonde man who had his back to her. She headed toward them and Sonny said something that made the blonde turn around. He watched her walk toward them the wasy a predator wathces its prey.  
  
"Hey," Miranda said as she reached the bar.  
  
"Hey, you want a drink?" Carly asked signaling the bartender.  
  
"Apple martini please," Miranda told him and then she turned to look at Jason.  
  
"Jason, Miranda. Miranda, Jason," Carly supplied by way of introduction.  
  
Miranda picked up her martini from the bar as she and Jason continued to watch each other. They all stood there for few minutes before Carly muttered something. Miranda turned to find out what had Carly miffed and saw a man walking across the room straight toward them.  
  
"Who is he?" Miranda asked softly.  
  
"Scottie Baldwin," Carly said it like a curse.  
  
"The DA?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes," Carly said.  
  
Miranda stepped forward and cut Scott off before he reached Sonny and Jason.  
  
"May I have this dance, Mr. Baldwin?" she asked as she took his arm and steered him onto the floor.  
  
Everyone was stunned, including Scott. They began to dance.  
  
"Do you recognize me, Mr. Baldwin?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, should I?" Scott replied.  
  
"My name is Miranda Hamlet," Miranda said and waited a few seconds for that to sink in. When a look of realization crossed Scott's face, she continued, "That's right. Now you are going to turn around and leave this club. You are not going to come near Sonny, Jason, or anyone connected to them until you have a mountain of admissable evidence with which to bury them. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"But, but they're criminals," Scott stammered.  
  
"Maybe. But so are most of the people I've worked with and you damn well know it. Walk away, Mr. Baldwin, and don't annoy me or I will bury you," Miranda said and turned to go back to the bar.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Carly said as soon as Miranda was with in hearing.  
  
"Jason just got back to town to find a problem, namely me, waiting for him, Sonny has been gracious enough to help me when he had no reason to, and you deserve a night out with your husband without the DA being an ass," Miranda said. "I may not be able to handle a stalker but politicians are my specialty."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sonny asked.  
  
"It means, he was a problem and I solved the problem," Miranda said.  
  
"By dancing with him?" Jason asked.  
  
Miranda studied him for a moment before replying, "No, by asking him to go away."  
  
Jason snorted and Miranda gave him a look that clearly said she couldn't care less about his reaction.  
  
"So I'm protecting you now," Jason said.  
  
"That's what they told me," Miranda said. "I'm sure you have better things to do with your time so I will apologize now for the hassle this is causing you."  
  
"Emily asked me to," said Jason simply.  
  
Miranda smiled and said, "She does have a way of making everyone want to do as she asks. I hope you aren't offended when I say I expected you to look like her."  
  
"Why?" Jason asked.  
  
"People always tell me that my sister and I look alike, even though I don't think so. I guess I just expected more of a resemblence," Miranda said.  
  
Jason, Sonny, and Carly exchanged looks before Carly said, "Miranda, Emily was adopted. I thought you knew that."  
  
"No, I don't think she ever mentioned it. She just always referred to you as her brother," Miranda said.  
  
"I'm protecting you now," Jason said.  
  
"I think we already established that," Miranda said.  
  
"SO, let's go," Jason said.  
  
"Where?" Miranda said.  
  
"Home," Jason said.  
  
"Alright. Let's go," Miranda said, turning to Carly, "I'll see you later. Thanks for the drink."  
  
Jason and Miranda left the club and went back to Jason's penthouse.  
  
"So this is why Johnny brought my luggage here," Miranda commented. "Did you furnish this yourself?"  
  
"What?" Jason asked.  
  
"Did you pick out this furniture and decorations?" Miranda repeated.  
  
"Why?" Jason asked.  
  
"It isn't you," Miranda told him.  
  
Jason just looked at her so she continued, "This decor doesn't say Jason Morgan."  
  
"And you would know that after less than an hour," Jason said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I would," Miranda replied with a smile.  
  
"So what do you think it should look like?" Jason asked, surprisingly curious.  
  
"Black leather couch and recliner, plain wood coffee table, the desk is fine and the pool table is definitely you. Lose the plants and pictures. Candles, too," Miranda said without looking around. Then, "Am I wrong?"  
  
"No. It used to look like that but Courtney redecorated when she moved in," Jason said.  
  
"Sorry," Miranda said.  
  
"Why?" Jason asked.  
  
"If I'd realized Courtney was involved, I wouldn't have said anything," Miranda said. Then when Jason looked at her, "Emily told me a little about it."  
  
Jason nodded and sat on the couch.  
  
"Look, if you'll just tell me where I'm going to sleep, I'll get out of your way," Miranda said.  
  
"Upstairs, second door on the right," Jason said.  
  
"Thanks," Miranda replied and started up the stairs with her luggage. 


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Jason walked into his apartment to a scene that was becoming all too familiar. Miranda was seated on the floor at the coffee table, her back to the door and her computer in front of her. Today she also happened to be on her cell phone. Jason didn't know why but this is the way he always found her when he came home.  
  
'I wonder what she has against furniture,' he thought as he put his coat in the closet.  
  
"I know, Nat," Miranda was saying into her phone, "but really, I'm fine. Yeah, he called me earlier but I told him it was too much of a security risk. Maybe the next time I tell them I need protection, they'll listen. No, I cannot go. There is no way. Alright, look, I'll call you tomorrow. Give Mike a kiss for me. Bye."  
  
Miranda glanced up as Jason sat on the couch.  
  
"Why do you always sit on the floor?" Jason asked.  
  
"Because I find your couch uncomfortable and it would probably give me a back ache if I bent over to look at my computer screen all day," Miranda replied, typing away on her laptop.  
  
"There is a desk," Jason stated.  
  
"It's yours," Miranda replied.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Jason asked.  
  
Miranda finally looked at him and sighed before replying, "I'm already screwing up your life considerably. I don't use the desk because I don't want to mess your stuff up too. It's easy enough for me to sit on the floor at the coffee table."  
  
"You won't mess anything up if you use the desk," Jason said.  
  
"Fine, tomorrow I'll use the desk," Miranda said, going back to her work.  
  
Jason sighed and turned on the tv. That was the most they'd spoken at any one time since she had moved in. He supposed he should be happy she wasn't demanding his attention all the time or needing to chatter endlessly about nothing. He wasn't though. He actually wanted to have a conversation with her. He just didn't know how to start one without looking like an idiot.  
  
'Who am I kidding?' Jason thought. 'If we ever started talking, I'd probably want the conversation to be over in minutes and she'd want to talk for hours.'  
  
Miranda continued to work for about an hour while Jason watched tv. When she turned off the computer and got up to put it away, she could feel him watching her.  
  
"What?" Miranda finally asked.  
  
"What?" Jason repeated.  
  
"If you have something to say, say it. If not, stop staring at me like I'm going to try and kill you," Miranda said.  
  
"I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner. I was thinking No Name, if that's okay with you," Jason said.  
  
"That's fine," Miranda replied as her phone rang.  
  
Jason got up to call their order in as she answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said. "Chad, I told you this morning, I cannot come. I'm not doing this to be a bitch, I just can't do it from a security standpoint. Senator, don't threaten me; we both know you can't back it up. It's fine. Good night, Senator."  
  
"Senator?" Jason questioned.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he wants me to go to his fundraising dinner," Miranda said. "I told him earlier that I couldn't but he is used to getting his way."  
  
"But not this time," Jason said.  
  
"No and it's worse for him because he knows there is nothing he can do about it," Miranda said.  
  
"Okay," Jason said and picked up the phone to order dinner. He had no idea what she was talking about and didn't want her to explain.  
  
They ate together and then watched some television before Miranda headed up to her room. It was becoming their nightly ritual. Jason hadn't had as much work to do at night since Alcazar had been out of town so he was home most nights. Miranda spent her days with Carly or Emily and a bodygaurd, usually at Kelly's and her evenings at the penthouse.  
  
The next morning Jason was sitting on the couch when Miranda came down the stairs. They rarely saw each other in the mornings. She pulled her purse out of the closet and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jason asked, standing up.  
  
"I'm meeting Emily for breakfast at Kelly's. Why?" Miranda told him.  
  
"Let me get my jacket," Jason said.  
  
Miranda just stared at him for a minute and then shrugged. Jason thought he had thrown her for a minute but she was really hard to read. Jason put on his leather jacket and opened the door for her.  
  
They walked into Kelly's side by side and sat at a table by the door. Emily walked in a minute later and sat down with them.  
  
"Hey," Emily said as she gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. "If I'd have known you were joining us, I wouldn't have told Xander he couldn't come."  
  
"It's my job," was all Jason said as he smiled at his sister affectionately.  
  
"Since when?" Miranda asked softly.  
  
"What?" Jason said.  
  
"Since when is it your job to play bodyguard?" Miranda repeated just as softly.  
  
"For about a week now," Jason said, confused.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "Your job is to keep me safe. You have men who are bodyguards and they do a good job. So why all of a sudden are you doing it yourself?"  
  
"Because I have nothing else to do today," Jason said.  
  
Miranda snorted and was about to say something when Emily cut in.  
  
"Hey, you two, this is nice. I get to eat with my friend and my brother," Emily said, trying to keep the situation from escalating.  
  
"Fine," Miranda said. "We'll all have a nice breakfast together and I'll wait until we get home to find out what the hell is going on."  
  
Jason looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Miranda glared at him, letting her anger show through loud and clear. They ate in silence for a while until Nikolas Cassadine walked in. He saw them and walked over to their table.  
  
"Nikolas," Jason said glancing at his sister.  
  
But Nikolas was looking at Miranda. He walked around the table to her and Miranda stood up.  
  
"Miranda," Nikolas said.  
  
"Nikolas," she replied before they both broke into huge grins and hugged each other.  
  
"You two know each other?" Emily asked quietly and Nikolas turned to look at her.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Nikolas replied simply letting his eyes take Emily in.  
  
Jason cleared his throat and Emily and Nikolas jumped. Miranda grinned at Jason who didn't look amused.  
  
"I had heard you owned an island near here but since I hadn't seen you, I thought you were spending all your time in Greece," Miranda said.  
  
"No, I live at Spoon Island pretty much full time now that I am in charge," Nikolas said. "How do you know Emily and Jason?"  
  
"I met Emily my second day in town and Jason is, well, let's just say I needed security and Jason graciously agreed to provide it," Miranda replied.  
  
"Okay, so how do you to know each other?" Emily said.  
  
"Oh, we have attended many of the same fundraisers and galas over the years, right Nikolas?" Miranda said.  
  
"Yes. She made a few of the most boring parties of my life actually seem entertaining," Nikolas said.  
  
"That's what you get for expecting anything exciting to happen at state dinners and embassy parties," Miranda said with a smirk.  
  
Jason looked at her and said, "First a Senator and now this. What else don't I know about you?"  
  
"I don't know because I don't know what you do know about me," Miranda replied.  
  
"Senator?" Emily asked.  
  
"You're surprised?" Nikolas asked. "Miranda knows everyone. Don't you, Miranda?"  
  
"Everyone important anyway,:" Miranda said with a grin.  
  
"I have to get going," Nikolas said. "I just came in to pick up some coffee before my meeting. It's great that you're here, Miranda. You'll have to come out to Windamere for dinner."  
  
"I'd like that," Miranda said and smiled at him.  
  
Nikolas left with one last look at Emily.  
  
"He's married y'know," Emily said looking at Miranda.  
  
"I heard. Lydia, right. I met her grandfather once, years ago," Miranda said. "Look, Em, I don't know what's up between you and Nikolas but trust me when I say he's not my type. We used to spend time together fairly frequently and I consider him a friend."  
  
"Oh. I didn't mean to sound...I don' know," Emily said looking down at the table.  
  
"It's cool, Em," Miranda said, squeezing her hand. "And if you need to talk, just call."  
  
"Thanks," Emily said. "Okay, I'm going to go now because I am completely embarrassed and not really up for conversation anymore."  
  
Emily left and Jason and Miranda just looked at each other.  
  
Finally, Jason said, "Look, do you want to go for a ride? I think maybe we need to talk about some stuff."  
  
"Alright," Miranda agreed and they headed out of Kelly's. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jason and Miranda rode around on Jason's bike for a couple of hours. As they were heading down a back road, Miranda realized they were being followed. She tapped Jason on the chest and pointed to the side of the road. He pulled over and shut the bike off.  
  
"We're being followed," Miranda said as she got off the bike.  
  
"Then why the hell did you have me stop," Jason said.  
  
"I know you don't trust me but I do know what I'm doing," Miranda said. "They're Feds."  
  
Jason looked at her like she was completely insane. They both turned toward the car that had pulled over about a hundred yards behind them.  
  
Miranda walked a few yards toward the car and to the middle of the deserted road. Jason followed her, staying very close.  
  
Putting her hands around her mouth in a megaphone, Miranda yelled, "Alright, guys. Get out of the car."  
  
A minute later, the driver's door and the two rear doors opened and three men in dark suits got out. They walked toward Miranda and Jason, stopping a few feet away.  
  
"Who is in charge of this little operation?" Miranda asked. The agents just looked at her.  
  
Miranda sighed and said, "Look, guys, you can either call whoever you report to locally and tell him to get here, NOW, or I can go way over your heads and have everyone who is even remotely connected to this fired. It's your choice. Oh, and if you don't think I can do it, call your guy and ask him if I can."  
  
Miranda smiled as one of the men stepped away and pulled out a cell phone. Jason continued to watch the three men with his face a mask of stone. His eyes, however, were begging the agents to give him an excuse to shoot them.  
  
The agent who made the call came back and said, "He's on his way."  
  
Miranda smiled and nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, another car pulled up and another man in a suit got out. He walked toward them with a smile on his face. He passed the other three agents and headed straight for Miranda. Jason started to step in front of her but she moved forward to meet the man.  
  
"Miranda," the new agent said, grinning as he grabbed her in a hug.  
  
"Guy, what the hell are you doing here?" Miranda said as she returned the hug.  
  
"They made me deputy director of the local office here," Guy told her. "And my first assignment was to watch out for you. Got the call yesterday."  
  
"Uh, huh. Funny, how when I asked for protection, I was told to take a flying leap but now that the Senator is a little put out, I get protection that I don't need," Miranda said.  
  
"What do you mean? You still have a stalker don't you?" Guy said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have my own security. And you guys are just going to get in the way and irritate them," Miranda said. "So, I'm going to have to ask you to drop this assignment. I'll deal with the Senator."  
  
"Miranda," Guy began.  
  
Miranda cut him off, "Guy, I like you but we both know that if you continue to do this after I explicitly asked you not to, I will go over your head. That will mean that deputy director of the PC field office is the last promotion you'll ever get."  
  
Guy looked at her and nodded. Then he said, "Can I at least meet whoever you've got in charge of your security? I'd like to be sure that you're safe."  
  
"Sure," Miranda said with an affectionate grin. "This is Jason Morgan, head of my security. Jason, this is Guy, an agent with the FBI."  
  
Jason just looked at him and Guy looked like he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Did you say Jason Morgan?" Guy asked staring at Jason.  
  
"Yep," Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda, the man is a criminal. He can't protect you. Do you have any idea the size of the file we have on him in the office?" Guy said, astounded.  
  
"I'm well aware that his reputation is, shall we say, less than stellar. I also know who he works for since, Mr. Cornithos is the one who agreed to let Jason protect me," Miranda said. "As for your file, neither Mr. Corinthos nor Mr. Morgan has ever been convicted of a crime by local or federal officials. So, that means that your file is full of uncorroborated evidence, conjecture, and speculation. It means nothing."  
  
"But..."Guy started.  
  
"No buts, Guy. I have personal testimony from a number of people saying that Jason can protect me and that both he and Corinthos are good men," Miranda said. "I have been given no reason to doubt that since I have known them and until I am given a reason, Jason will be in charge of my security. Oh and Guy, let your people know, I live in the same apartment as Jason, right across the hall from Sonny. Whatever it is you guys are planning for them, you might seriously want to reconsider. Now go back to your office and don't put a tale on me again."  
  
Guy looked at her and knew from past experience it would be pointless to argue with her. He signaled his guys and the agents all returned to their vehicles and drove away.  
  
Miranda turned to Jason, not sure what his reaction was going to be. She wasn't sure but for a second he looked surprised.  
  
"We definitely need to talk," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do," Miranda said with a sigh.  
  
They got back on the bike and drove to a small park. They sat on a bench and Jason looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I guess you want me to start," Miranda said.  
  
"Yes," Jason said.  
  
"What do you want to know, Jason? I could just start telling you my life story but then we'd be here awhile and you still might not knwo what you want to know," Miranda said.  
  
"Start with senators, FBI agents, and Nikolas," Jason said.  
  
"Okay," Miranda said. "As I'm sure you know, I spent a large part of my life in Washington, DC working in politics and public relations. I was very good at my job and I made a lot of 'friends.' I was invited to all the political dinners and parties which is where I met Nikolas. We were at a party at the US embassy in Greece. I was working and Nikolas was there because Stefan made him go. We talked and since neither of us wanted anything from the other, we were able to become friends. We were at a lot of the same parties over the years. As for the agents and such, I know a lot of people in the government. Hell, I got a lot of people their jobs, including senators. I've never been a part of a campaign that lost."  
  
"So, you have a lot of government pull," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, that about sums it up. But Jason, I won't use my influence to protect anything illegal you and Sonny might do," Miranda said. "I realize that I owe you and Sonny my life and that it is a debt I will never be able to repay. So, I will help you in any way that I can, legally. That's all I can promise. I also can promise, that no matter what you two do, I will not help anyone take you down. EVER."  
  
Jason nodded and began to reevaluate this woman. He needed to discuss this with Sonny so they got back on the bike and went home. 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Thanks to everyone who has read this and especiatlly those of you who reviewed. I know this has been kind of a slow process but if you hang in there, you will see everything you are looking for. Also, it goes without saying that I am in no way affiliated with GH. If I was, you'd be seeing this on the show, not the Internet. Thanks again and keep on reading. ########################  
  
Jason and Miranda settled into a comfortable friendship over the next several weeks. They ate dinner together almost every night, watched tv, and went for rides on his bike. They even spent time together during the day, taking Michael to the park or the zoo. They also had a weekly standing dinner date with Sonny and Carly, which Sonny cooked of course. Miranda even managed to get Jason to go to Club 101 with Emily and Xander one night althought it only lasted about an hour.  
  
It had been about six weeks since Miranda had moved in with Jason and Emily called to set up a lunch with Miranda. Seated at Kelly's, Miranda knew something was bothering Emily but she didn't want to push.  
  
Finally, Emily said, "I need to know what's going on between you and my brother."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miranda asked. "We're friends and roommates, at least for the time being."  
  
"You're just friends?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah. Em, what is up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"It's just...well, you guys are acting a lot like he and Elizabeth used to act," Emily said.  
  
"I'm not following. How did Elizabeth and Jason used to act?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, when they were almost dating but couldn't quite get up the nerve to actually call it that," Emily said.  
  
"Wait a minute! Liz and Jason used to date??" Miranda said, clearly astonished.  
  
"Yeah, well, sort of," Emily said, "it's kind of a long story but they were really into each other for a while."  
  
"Hmmm, your brother's been holding out on me," Miranda said. "I mean, he told me about Courtney and someone named Robin, but he never mentioned anything with Liz."  
  
"He told you about Robin?" Emily asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Miranda said.  
  
"That's not like Jason. He doesn't really talk about himself much," Emily said, concerned.  
  
"I know. Em, look, we live together and we have gotten to be pretty good friends. Your brother doesn't talk a lot but he does sometimes. And when he does, you know as well as I do that it's going to be something worth talking about. Like Robin or Michael, " Miranda said. She continued, "Nothing is going on between Jason and I except that we are friends who are living together. He protects me and I listen when he wants to talk and I shut up when he doesn't."  
  
"You aren't falling for him?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. And I won't," Miranda said.  
  
"You can't know that," Emily said.  
  
Miranda looked at her and sighed. Finally, she said, "Emily, I won't hurt your brother. That's what you want to know. I won't."  
  
"Alright," Emily said. "I don't mean to be paranoid, but he takes care of everyone else and he doesn't have anyone to look out for him."  
  
"I know," Miranda said.  
  
###########  
  
Miranda walked back into the penthouse to find Jason sitting on the couch. The minute he saw her, Jason knew something was wrong.  
  
"What?" Jason asked  
  
"You know it's a little unnerving when you do that," Miranda told him.  
  
"What happened?" Jason repeated.  
  
"Nothing. It's just....well, Emily's worried about you," Miranda told him.  
  
"Emily's worried about me," Jason repeated, looking at Miranda.  
  
"Yes. Jason, I can't tell you what she said. It was a private conversation but she is worried about you," Miranda said. "What I want to know is why you never told me about you and Liz."  
  
Jason looked uncomfortable for a minute before saying, "Well, I thought Liz had already told you about it and I didn't want to say anything because you guys are kind of friends."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Miranda said.  
  
"You know it's a little unnerving when you do that," Jason mimicked Miranda.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. He had been worried that her stalker had tried something. Jason had recieved information that the guy that was the number one suspect was back in town and he didn't know how to tell her about it. Miranda flopped down on the floor, her back to the couch and her right shoulder against Jason's leg.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Short," Jason said. "Yours?"  
  
"A little disturbing," Miranda said. "I had the feeling all day that someone was following me and then Emily kind of threw me."  
  
"You thought someone was following you?" Jason asked tensing.  
  
"Yeah. I can't explain it. I mean, I never saw anyone, but I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me," Miranda said.  
  
When Jason didn't say anything, Miranda looked up at him.  
  
"He's back," was all she said and Jason nodded.  
  
Miranda let her head fall back onto the couch. She and Jason just sat there in silence while she processed that.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Miranda finally asked.  
  
"We haven't decided yet," Jason said. "We will get him though. I promise."  
  
Miranda gave him a weak smile and nodded. Jason didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a long time before Michael burst into the apartment without knocking.  
  
"Hey, guys, guess what?" he yelled as he ran across the room toward them.  
  
"What, buddy?" Jason asked as Michael hurled himself over Miranda and onto the couch next to Jason.  
  
"I made the hockey team," Michael said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hockey, huh," Jason said.  
  
"Yep, and I get to play every Saturday and practice on Tuesday and Thursday," Michael continued to go over the details excitedly.  
  
"Where do you play?" Miranda asked.  
  
"At the ice rink," Michael said.  
  
Miranda laughed and said, "Yes, but where is the ice rink?"  
  
"Oh, at the college," Michael said. "I used to play at the pond but I'm not allowed to do that anymore."  
  
"No, you're not," Jason said.  
  
"Why not?" Miranda asked, noticing that Michael's head was hanging down.  
  
"Cuz last time, I fell through the ice and then Mommy fell through the ice trying to get me and she had to go to the hospital," Michael said in a rush.  
  
"Yeah, I guess the ice doesn't get as thick down here as it does in some parts of Canada," Miranda said.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Jason asked.  
  
"A lot of Canadian hockey players play on ponds in their formative years," Miranda told him.  
  
Michael looked at her and asked, "You like hockey?"  
  
"Yep," Miranda said. "I used to go to every Capitals home game when I lived in DC."  
  
"Really? Did you ever get to meet any of the players?" Michael asked.  
  
"I know quite a few hockey players," Miranda told him. "Maybe someday we can go to a game."  
  
"Wow," Michael said, speechless and then he went running out of the apartment to go tell his parents.  
  
"You like hockey," Jason said.  
  
"I just said so," Miranda said. "And I can tell that you don't."  
  
"Just don't understand it," Jason said.  
  
"A lot of people say that about hockey," Miranda said. "When are you going to decide what to do about the stalker?"  
  
"I didn't suppose Michael's visit made you forget about that," Jason said with a sigh. "I have to talk to Sonny and then we'll decide."  
  
"Alright," Miranda said. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Sonny asked Miranda to come to his penthouse. Jason, Marco, and Sonny were all seated inside. Miranda knew they were going to tell her what the plan was for the stalker.  
  
"I'm sure you know why I asked you to come over here," Sonny began, "We have a plan to get rid of this guy that is terrorizing you but we need to know if you are comfortable with it."  
  
"If it will get this guy away from me, I'll do whatever you need me to," Miranda said.  
  
"It's going to be dangerous," Jason said.  
  
"And living with him out there isn't?" Miranda retorted.  
  
"Alright you two," Sonny said by way of warning. "Miranda, we are going to use you as bait. This guy is getting desperate. He has been trying to get close to you since he returned to town and he hasn't been able to because of the guys. He as been making stupid mistakes lately and we think if we put you in the open he will make a drastic move to get to you."  
  
Miranda nodded and said, "Okay, where and when?"  
  
"That's it?" Jason asked. "You're not at all concerned that this guy could get to you and hurt you."  
  
Miranda looked at him and asked, "Are you going to be there?"  
  
"Of course," Jason said.  
  
"Are there going to be other guys there?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes," Jason said.  
  
"Are any of you going to let something happen to me?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, but..." Jason started to say.  
  
"Then, I'll be fine," Miranda cut him off. "Look, Jase, I am aware of the risks and I appreciate that you are worried but I've seen you work and I know that you and Marco and whoever else might be there won't let anything happen."  
  
"It's the only way, Jase," Sonny said, not unsympathetic to Jason's concerns.  
  
"No, it's not," Jason said. "I could handle this without putting her in danger."  
  
"No," Miranda said. "I know what you are inferring and the answer is no."  
  
Sonny nodded and said, "I already told you we can't do it that way. It leaves us too exposed. Miranda has agreed to the plan so we'll set up the time table."  
  
They all sat in Sonny's living room and went over the plan and the timing several times before Sonny was satisfied that it was as foolproof as it could be. Finally, Sonny dismissed Miranda and she went back to Jason's apartment. Marco followed her and stood in front of the door.  
  
Sonny turned to Jason once they were alone and studied his friend. Sonny knew that Jason was falling for Miranda but he also knew that Jason wasn't ready to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else. Sonny sighed. He was happy that Jason could still love after the hell he had gone through with Courtney but Sonny knew it would be harder for Jason this time around. Sonny knew that Jason would constantly be worried that history would repeat itself. He wanted Jason to be happy though and Sonny was living proof that you could have a second, hell a third, chance at love.  
  
Finally, Sonny said, "I know you don't like this plan but she is very capable of handling this. We'll have her completely covered."  
  
"I know," Jason said. "I'm just, I don't know."  
  
Sonny smiled knowingly but didn't say anything.  
  
#####  
  
Three nights later, Miranda walked down the dock. She sat on a bench under a street lamp and began looking through her purse. She could feel Johnny and Marco at their hiding spots. Miranda surpressed a smile. She knew Jason was down an alley waiting for the signal and Sonny was in his car with Max.  
  
Miranda tensed slightly as a man walked up and sat down next to her on the bench. She didn't look at him.  
  
"You've been hiding from me," the man said softly.  
  
"I don't hide from anyone," Miranda replied, turning her head in the pre- arranged signal. Johnny and Marco started to move forward.  
  
"Then why did you move in with that ape?" the man asked angrily.  
  
"Ape? I think he would be offended if that came from anyone else. And I don't owe you any explanations," she said.  
  
Miranda stood up, knowing that Johnny and Marco were close enough to step in if there was trouble. She started to walk away and the man followed her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm to make her stop. Miranda looked at his hand on her arm and then she looked at his face.  
  
"If you want to live, you will remove your hand and you will never touch me again," Miranda said softly.  
  
"Are you going to kill me, Miranda?" the man asked laughing.  
  
"No," Miranda said and Jason wacked the guy on the back of the head with his gun, knocking the man unconscious.  
  
"Max will take you home," Jason said. "Are you going to be okay for a little while until I can get back?"  
  
"I'll be fine Jason," Miranda said with a slight smile at his concern.  
  
Sonny walked up as Jason bent down to search the guy for ID.  
  
"You okay?" Sonny asked Miranda. When she nodded, he looked at Jason and asked, "Anything?"  
  
"No, he was smart enough not to carry ID," Jason said.  
  
"His name is Jon Lepp," Miranda said.  
  
Sonny and Jason looked at her.  
  
"You know him?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yep. He was a friend of a friend. We were introduced at a happy hour. We went on a date once," Miranda said.  
  
"You dated this guy?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Not exactly. We both had to attend this political function and neither of us had a date so we decided to go together," Miranda said. "That happens a lot in DC."  
  
"Well, Johnny will take you to the car and Max will drive you home," Sonny said.  
  
"Thanks, Sonny," Miranda said.  
  
She walked with Johnny back to the car and told Max to drive past the park on the way home.  
  
"You okay?" Max asked as they drove.  
  
Miranda smiled a sad smile and replied, "I just didn't expect it to be someone that I knew, y'know."  
  
Max nodded and said, "You're not going to ask are you?"  
  
"Ask what?" Miranda said.  
  
"Where they're taking him. What they are going to do," Max said.  
  
"No, Max, I'm not going to ask," Miranda said.  
  
"Jason will be greatful for that," Max said. "Carly and others always ask even though they know no one will tell them."  
  
Miranda half laughed and said, "I don't need to ask. I know what they are going to do to him. You'd think Carly would know by now too."  
  
"She does," Max said. "But she is always hoping they will tell her it's not true. That they are doing something else. It bothers her sometimes."  
  
"I'm sure it does," Miranda said.  
  
"Does it bother you?" Max asked, curious about what went on in this woman's head.  
  
Miranda looked at Max in the rearview mirror and said, "No. Sonny and Jason are what they are. I know it, I understand it, and I accept it."  
  
"So, if I were to beat up some guy in an alley, you'd be okay with that?" Max asked.  
  
"Did Jason or Sonny tell you to do it?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Max came back.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said.  
  
"Then, yes, they ordered it," Max said.  
  
"Then it wouldn't bother me," Miranda told him.  
  
"And you wouldn't worry about being around me? Alone, I mean," Max asked.  
  
"Do you hurt women, Max?" Miranda asked.  
  
"What?!?" Max said.  
  
"Do you hurt women? Do you go around beating up women because you can?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not," he said.  
  
"Then I will never be afraid to be alone with you," she told him. "You have a job to do and I know that. I also know that your employer frowns on men that hurt women so I don't worry."  
  
"It's not Mr. Corinthos I'd have to worry about," Max said with a chuckle.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, if I ever did anything to you, Jason would kill me before Mr. Corinthos could do anything," Max said.  
  
"He is kind of overprotective," Miranda said with a smile. "With his life, I guess he has no choice."  
  
#####  
  
Jason walked into the penthouse a few hours later to find Miranda asleep on the floor in the living room. She had been trying to wait up for him but the stress of the last several days had finally caught up with her. He bent over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miranda," Jason said softly trying not to scare her, "Miranda, wake up."  
  
Miranda opened her eyes and looked up at Jason with a smile.  
  
"You're back," Miranda said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, now go to bed. You're wiped out," Jason said.  
  
Miranda nodded and stood up. She looked at Jason for a second before heading for the stairs. When Miranda reached the base of the stairs, she stopped and turned back to look at him again.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Jason," Miranda said and walked up the steps.  
  
########  
  
The next day Miranda went to Kelly's without a guard. It felt weird but also freeing.  
  
"Hey, I heard the good news," Emily said as she sat down at Miranda's table.  
  
"You're brother told you," Miranda stated.  
  
"Of course. He called me this morning," Emily said with a smile.  
  
Elizabeth came over to take their order and chat for a few minutes. She looked around a little confused.  
  
"Where's your guard?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't need one anymore," Miranda said happily.  
  
"Really! That's so great!" Liz said giving her a hug. "So Jason caught the guy, huh?"  
  
"Yep," Miranda said. "Last night. It was weird 'cuz it was someone I knew but they took care of it."  
  
"They always do," Liz said.  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration," Emily said. "What do you say? Girls' night out tonight? We could invite Gia and Carly."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Miranda said, "Well, if we invite Carly then it won't be a girls' night because there is no way in hell Sonny is letting her out without guards this close to the baby's due date."  
  
"I thought she wasn't due for like three months or something," Liz said.  
  
"She's not. But for Sonny this is close to the baby's due date," Miranda said and everyone laughed knowingly. "Girls' night out does sound nice though."  
  
"Then it's settled," Emily said. "We'll go to 101 tonight and party without the guys."  
  
"Right," Liz and Miranda said at the same time and then laughed.  
  
"Well I better get back to work," Liz said. "I'll see you tonight though."  
  
Emily and Miranda sat chatting until their food came and they ate in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Finally, Emily cleared her throat and asked, "So, when are you moving out of the penthouse?"  
  
"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, there isn't a reason for you to be there anymore. Since you don't need Jason to protect you," Emily said.  
  
"True," Miranda said, knowing that Emily was trying to protect her brother. "But I'll have to find a new apartment. I haven't been in the old one since the break in and I don't think I can go back there."  
  
Emily nodded and said, "I'll help you look for a place if you want."  
  
"Thanks," Miranda said and they went back to eating.  
  
A couple of hours later, Miranda walked back into the penthouse to find Jason playing pool.  
  
"Hey, I didn't think you'd be home," Miranda said.  
  
"Don't have to work until later," Jason said. "How was lunch as a free woman?"  
  
Miranda laughed and said, "It was good. Em, Liz, Gia and I are going to do girls' night out at 101 tonight since it may be the only time none of us needs a bodyguard."  
  
Jason smiled at that. He continued to shoot pool while Miranda sat down at the desk and started to write. They continued that way for a few hours until Jason decided to order dinner. They ate and talked for about an hour and then Miranda went upstairs to get ready to go out. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door.  
  
Jason opened it and smiled at Emily.  
  
"Hey, you," she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey," Jason said. "Miranda should be down soon. After knowing Carly, I am still amazed by how fast Miranda can get ready to go out. I want you to promise you'll be careful though. I know not having guards makes you all happy but it can also get you into trouble."  
  
"Stop worrying, big brother," Emily said. "We'll be careful. What are you going to do when she is gone and you don't know when she goes out?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well, now that she doesn't need protection, Miranda can move out, get her own place," Emily said watching her brother for a reaction.  
  
"I guess I never thought about that," Jason said his face, as usual, unscrutable.  
  
Miranda came down the stairs then and said, "I'm ready, Em. I'll see you later, Jase." With that the two women breezed out the door.  
  
The four women laughed, danced, drank, and talked their way through the evening and into the night. They fended off bad pick-up lines and offers of drinks. They checked out hot guys and laughed at the bad dancers. They had a great time.  
  
Around 2am, Miranda let herself back into the penthouse quietly. She had taken off her shoes in the elevator because they clacked loudly on the floor and she didn't want to disturb anyone. To her surprise, Jason was still up and on the couch.  
  
"Hey, have a good time?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. What are you still doing up?" she asked.  
  
"Wanted to make sure you got home safely," he said. "Plus, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something but if you're too tired or have had too much to drink, it can wait."  
  
Miranda laughed as she sat down on the floor.  
  
"What's up, Jase?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"If it was important enough for you to wait up this long, then let's talk about it," Miranda said.  
  
Jason took a deep breath and said, "Emily said something to me tonight about you moving out. Are you?"  
  
Miranda looked at him and said, "Emily is worried about you. She is afraid that the longer I stay here, the more attached you're going to get and then I'll somehow hurt you. I hadn't even thought about moving until she mentioned it at lunch today."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Jason asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Miranda replied.  
  
"Do you want to move out?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, I don't. But this is your place, Jason, and if I'm living here it could interfere with your life and I don't want that either," Miranda said.  
  
"You aren't interfering with my life," Jason said. "And I don't want you to move out either. The place would seem empty without you here."  
  
Miranda smiled at him and asked, "But what about Emily?"  
  
"I'll talk to her," Jason said. "If you'll do one thing for me."  
  
"What?" Miranda asked suspiciously.  
  
"Pick out a couch that you'll actually sit on," he said and they both laughed. 


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Miranda sat at Kelly's eating her lunch and working on her novel. A man entered and looked around. When he spotted Miranda, he headed directly for her table. He pulled up a chair and sat down without asking.  
  
Miranda looked up and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"You haven't been returning my calls," the man said.  
  
"Then that should tell you I don't want to talk to you," Miranda said.  
  
"You don't have a choice," the man replied.  
  
"Care to wager on that?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"Look," the man said impatiently, "I realize that you don't want this but I have my orders. This is going to happen so you can either make it easy on everyone or you can make it hard, but it will still happen."  
  
"And you can be damn sure this is going to happen on my terms or not at all," Miranda said. "Now you can tell the General that the military can agree to do it my way or I'll go so far over all your heads you'll think I'm an F-14."  
  
The man sighed and said, "He said that's what you'd say. So I'm here to tell you that the General has agreed to your requests."  
  
"Good," Miranda said. "Now, that that is taken care of, who are you?"  
  
"Colonel Paul Radcliffe, ma'am," he replied. "I'll be in charge of the team."  
  
"It's Miranda, Paul," she said, "and what makes you think so?"  
  
"That's why the General sent me," Paul said.  
  
"And he didn't tell you the rules that you were agreeing to?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't follow," Paul said.  
  
"Those requests, as you put it. He didn't mention what they were," Miranda clarified.  
  
"No," Paul said.  
  
"Well, since this team will be here, I will be the CO despite the fact that I am in no way a military officer. Also, I have final say over who is on the team," Miranda told him.  
  
"Oh," Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, oh," Miranda said. "So, I expect to see the files of all the men you and the General have chosen as possibilities for this assignment and I will make the decisions."  
  
Paul nodded and stood up. "You'll have them by the end of the business day," he said and left.  
  
######################  
  
Miranda returned to the penthouse to find the new couch had been delivered. She smiled remembering Jason's request. She had ordered a black leather couch and put away most of the decorations that Courtney had put up. She had left the photos of Michael though. Miranda had just put her coat away and picked up the mail when there was a knock on the door. Miranda opened it to find Marco standing in the hallway with a box.  
  
"This was just delivered for you downstairs," Marco told her handing the box to her. "We had to open it to make sure it wasn't a bomb or anything but we didn't read it or anything."  
  
"Thanks, Marco," Miranda said taking the box with a smile.  
  
Marco shut the door for her and Miranda took the box upstairs to her room. She went through the files and chose a dozen to interview. She called Paul and told him to have the men in Port Charles for interview the following week. When Miranda listed the names of the dozen she wanted to meet, he told her they would need four times that many for the team. She told him to send more files.  
  
As Mirand hung up the phone, she heard Jason come home. She put the box of files under her bed as he called up the steps to see if she was home. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Jason was going through the mail.  
  
"Hey," he said looking up, "how was your day?"  
  
"Fine, yours?" she asked.  
  
Jason just shrugged and leafed through the mail. On the bottom of the stack were two identical blue enveleopes. One was addressed to him and one was addressed to her. He handed her her's and opened his. Miranda opened hers and read it. As she finished, Jason threw his in the garbage can.  
  
"I take it that means you won't be attending," Miranda said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, 'cuz my idea of a good time is putting on a tux and hanging out with the Quatermaines," Jason said.  
  
Miranda laughed and said, "It is Lila's anniversary. You should at least stop at the house and see her before the party."  
  
"I will," Jason said. "I see we got a new couch."  
  
"You insisted," Miranda said.  
  
"So, are you actually going to sit on it?" Jason asked.  
  
Miranda walked over and sat down on the couch. Then she turned to Jason who was still standing by the desk and raised her eyebrow. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, who was the guy that you met at Kelly's?" he asked.  
  
"Having me watched?" she replied.  
  
"No, just heard some strange guy was talking to you at Kelly's," Jason said. "And then a few hours later a box full of file folders was delivered for you here."  
  
"The guy was from DC and the folders are from DC. It's business crap," Miranda said.  
  
"You're not going to tell me anything else?" Jason asked.  
  
"Do you tell me about all the meetings you have and all the paperwork for your business?" Miranda asked.  
  
"That's different," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, it is. You don't tell me because you don't want me to get hurt. I'm not telling you because I don't want you to go to jail," Miranda said.  
  
"What?" Jason said.  
  
"The guy I met with works for a general at the Pentagon. The files I recieved are classified. If I told you about them or you read them, one or both of us could go to jail," Miranda said.  
  
"Oh," Jason said. "Since when are you involved in that kind of stuff?"  
  
"For about a decade," Miranda said. "Look, Jase, it's not a big deal and it will not affect you or Sonny or your business. I promise."  
  
Jason nodded and leaned his head back against the couch. Miranda got up and ordered dinner for the two of them. They ate and sat in silence for a few hours before Jason's cell phone rang. He answered it and then got up and left the apartment.  
  
###############  
  
A few weeks later Miranda recieved a phone call while she was at Kelly's with Emily.  
  
"Hey, it's Ian," the voice said. "Are you going to this Quartermaine anniversary thing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Why?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Because the Senator just told me that I have to attend. Apparently, it's a who's who of upstate New York and most of her staff is required to attend. Thought we could go together if you were going," Ian said.  
  
"Sure that would be fine," Miranda said. "I'll introduce you to some of the important people."  
  
"Great. I also have some campaign ideas I want to bounce off you," Ian said.  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow night," Miranda said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Emily asked. "I thought you were coming to my grandparents' party at the Grill."  
  
"I am," Miranda said. "I guess I'm bringing a date. Or rather I'm meeting a date there since he'll be staying at the hotel."  
  
"A date? Really?" Emily said, very interested. "Who is he?"  
  
"Ian? He's just an old friend. We sort of went through the trenches together in DC. He works for a New York senator now," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, what's he do?" Emily asked.  
  
"He's her press secretary," Miranda said.  
  
"Oh," Emily said. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Versace, I think. But maybe I'll go with Prada. No, Versace," Miranda said.  
  
"So, you haven't decided yet," Emily said laughing.  
  
"I guess not," Miranda said with a sheepish grin. "Maybe I'll ask Carly to help me choose."  
  
"That's a good idea," Emily said. "I actually have to go and help Xander get a tux."  
  
"Have fun," Miranda said laughing as Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
#########  
  
The next night Miranda walked out of the penthouse in her peach sheer layer Valentino dress and matching pearls to find Marco waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, Marco, what's up?" Miranda said as they got on the elevator.  
  
"I'm supposed to drive you to the party and then home afterwards," Marco told her.  
  
"Oh, cool. I thought I'd have to take a cab," Miranda said with a grin.  
  
Marco walked with her to the car and helped her inside. They drove to the party in silence and pulled up to the Port Charles Hotel in about ten minutes. Miranda got out as soon as Marco stopped the car. Ian was waiting on the sidewalk and came toward her as soon as she stepped out. Ian and Miranda kissed hello and turned to go inside.  
  
"Um, Miranda?" Marco said standing next to the car.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said turning back toward him.  
  
"Should I go in with you or....," Marco asked.  
  
"Were you told to go in with me or just to drive me," Miranda asked carefully.  
  
"I was told to keep you safe," Marco said.  
  
"Okay, well why don't you hang out in the lobby. That way you'll know if I need you but you won't have to be in the party. I can promise you that there is a ton of security here tonight," Miranda said with a smile.  
  
"Then I'll be in the lobby," Marco said and the three of them started walking toward the entrance.  
  
"Who is he?" Ian asked.  
  
"Um, he's sort of a friend. He works security for a very good friend of mine who worries about me entirely too much," Miranda said with a smirk.  
  
"Uh huh," Ian said. "And this friend, would that be the same friend that took care of your stalker problem?"  
  
"Yes, actually it is," Miranda said.  
  
They walked into the party and began to work the room. They spoke to the most important people and then Emily and Xander came running up to them.  
  
"Miranda," Emily almost shouted, "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Hey, Em, Xander," Miranda said and introduced them to Ian and the other guests in the vicinity.  
  
"I take it Jason isn't coming," Emily said.  
  
"Did you really think he would?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, but we all hoped. And grandmother really wanted to see him," Emily said.  
  
"I know. Where is Lila?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Over by the window," Emily said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Miranda said, excusing herself from everyone and making her way over to Lila.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Quartermaine," Miranda said.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Lila replied looking up at her.  
  
Miranda crouched down and said, "I have two messages for you."  
  
"From who?" Lila asked.  
  
"The first one is from your grandson, Jason," Miranda said. "He wanted me to tell you that if you are in the garden tomorrow morning you will see him."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet of him," Lila said with a smile.  
  
"The second one is from the Corinthos family," Miranda continued. "Michael said to tell you that he loves you and he hopes to see you soon. Sonny and Carly send their love and congratulations. Carly said that if she and Sonny make it to their 50th wedding anniversary, she hopes she is as beautiful as you are."  
  
"Tell them thank you for me, dear," Lila said. "And tell me how you know my grandson and Mr. Corinthos."  
  
"They saved my life, Mrs. Quartermaine," Miranda told her. "And now I am Jason's roommate."  
  
"Please, dear, call me Lila. Anyone who is a friend of Jason's is a friend of mine," Lila said.  
  
"Thank you," Miranda said. "Now I'll leave you alone so you can rest up for the rest of this party."  
  
Miranda worked the crowd a little more before she met back up with Ian.  
  
"Who's the lady you were talking to?" he asked.  
  
"The lady of the hour. That is Lila Quartermaine," Miranda said.  
  
"Oh, and you know her?" Ian asked.  
  
"You could say that," Miranda said smirking.  
  
They continued to work the room with Miranda introducing Ian to the uppercrust of upstate New York until dinner was served. They continued to politically maneuver throughout dinner with the other people seated at their table. After dessert people began to mingle again. Miranda and Ian had just started to circle when Miranda's cell phone rang.  
  
"What?" Miranda said. "Jeez, no, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and turned toward Ian. "I have to go." With that she practically ran out the door.  
  
Marco was already in the car waiting on her. As soon as she closed the door, he took off. They screeched up to the front of the police station and Miranda whirled inside like a peach tornado. She glanced at Carly and marched toward the interrogation room. Miranda threw the door open and marched inside slamming in behind her.  
  
"You can't just come barging in here...."Scott said looking at her.  
  
"You shut up," Miranda said looking at Scott. She whirled around to Mac and said, "You uncuff them and tell them they're free to go."  
  
"And why would I do that?" Mac said.  
  
"Because in about two seconds, one of your officers is going to walk in here with an order to release them signed by a judge," Miranda said.  
  
As she finished her sentence, an officer walked in to the room and handed Mac a piece of paper. Mac read it and then looked at her.  
  
"How did you know this was here? Are you their new lawyer?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not a lawyer, Commissioner. And I knew it was here because I called the judge and told him to send it," Miranda said. "Now, if Sonny and Jason aren't out of those handcuffs and signing release papers in thirty seconds, I'm going to make another phone call. If I have to do that, it will be call to get you fired."  
  
Mac looked at her for a moment and then walked over and unlocked the handcuffs. He led the two men out of the interrogation room. Scott tried to follow them but Miranda stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Baldwin, you and I aren't finished yet," Miranda said. "Were you or were you not warned about coming after those two men?"  
  
"I was doing my job," Scott said.  
  
"No, you weren't. It doesn't matter though. You were warned and you ignored me. I can't let that go unpunished so I'll be bringing in someone else for your job," Miranda told him. She walked toward him and leaned right into his face, "And Mr. Baldwin, if you pull anything like this again before the next election, not only will I see to it that someone else is DA, I will personally see to it that you are disbarred."  
  
Miranda walked out into the squadroom to Sonny, Jason, and Carly. The paper work had just been signed so they left together. They rode home in silence and walked into Sonny and Carly's penthouse.  
  
"So, how did you know?" Sonny finally asked Miranda once he had a scotch in his hand.  
  
"Let's just say, I have my sources," Miranda said.  
  
"What did you say to Scott?" Carly asked.  
  
"I told him the truth. I'm going to take his job and, if he does anything like this again before I do, I'm going to take away his ability to practice law," Miranda told her.  
  
"And can you actually do that?" Sonny said.  
  
Miranda smiled and said, "With my eyes closed."  
  
"How did you get Mac to release us?" Jason asked.  
  
"Just the way I said at the station. I called a judge in the car on the way from the party. He faxed the order over," Miranda said.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Jason asked.  
  
"Because judges are elected officials, too," Miranda said. "I told you the day we met, politicians are my specialty."  
  
"Why?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Why what?" Miranda said.  
  
"Why did you come and get us?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Because I understand debts, honor, and loyalty," Miranda said. "I owe you a debt that I will never be able to repay. Everyone in this room knows it. So the best that I can do is to be loyal to you and to do what I can to help you when you need it. This was something that was not only in my power to accomplish but it was also fairly effortless on my part."  
  
"And getting Baldwin out as DA?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Honor," Miranda replied. "I publicly warned him not to come after you two and he did it anyway. I can't afford to ignore that."  
  
Sonny nodded and Jason took Miranda's arm to lead her out the door. They let themselves into their apartment and sat on the couch.  
  
"How are you going to do it?" Jason asked.  
  
"Do what?" Miranda said.  
  
"Get rid of Baldwin," Jason said.  
  
"It's not hard, Jase," Miranda said. "It's not like he's a great DA or politician."  
  
"But who are you going to get instead? And how do you know Scott won't win anyway?" Jason persisted.  
  
"I'll bring someone in from out of town," Mirand said. "Someone not completely corrupt. And winning elections is what I did for a decade, Jason. I've never lost an election and I don't intend to start now. I'm as good at campaigning as you are at your job Jason. Maybe better."  
  
"Did you have fun at the party?" he asked.  
  
"Yes until I got the phone call telling me you had been arrested," Miranda said. "Speaking of the party, why didn't you tell me Marco was going with me?"  
  
Jason grinned sheepishly and said, "Because you would have said no. Are you mad?"  
  
"No, it's alright. It was nice to not have to take a cab," Miranda said. "Your grandmother sends her love and will be waiting for you in the Quartermaine garden tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be there," Jason said as they both stood up to go to bed. At his door, he said, "By the way, you looked really great tonight. And I don't just mean the outfit."  
  
With that Jason disappeared into his room leaving Miranda completely stunned in the hallway. 


	9. Chapter 9

"You have another party tomorrow night?" Carly said standing in Jason's living room two weeks later.  
  
"It's not a party, Carly," Miranda said. "It's a fundraiser."  
  
"Same thing," Carly retorted.  
  
"No, it's not," Miranda said. "Maybe benefits for the hospital or whatever are just parties that happen to raise money but political fundraisers are not. These people may get all dressed up but believe me when I say they will all be working very hard at this fundraiser."  
  
"But you get to dress up for it?" Carly said.  
  
"Yes, it's black-tie," Miranda said. "And before you ask, I'm wearing Dolce and Gabbana."  
  
"What color?" Carly inquired.  
  
"Black," Miranda said.  
  
"Why don't I get to go to black-tie events every other week?" Carly almost whined.  
  
Miranda smiled and said, "One, you aren't exactly on the DNC or RNC mailing list. Two, Sonny would flip if you wore heels that often."  
  
Jason laughed while seated on the couch. Carly scowled at him.  
  
"Speaking of my loving husband, I should get back over there before he comes looking for me," Carly said. "Jason, are you and he going to be hovering in my living room later?"  
  
"I don't know, Carly, but probably," Jason said.  
  
Carly gave a dramatic sigh as she left the apartment. Jason and Miranda exchanged looks and laughed.  
  
"You've been working more lately," Miranda commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. This is actually closer to normal," Jason said. "Since you've been here I haven't had as much to do. But activity has picked up so I'm back."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said.  
  
"Are you going to be okay with that?" Jason said. "I mean, we never really talked about how much I work."  
  
"Jason, you live right across the hall from Sonny. I get that you're on- call 24-7," Miranda said. "Hell, the last time he asked you to do something, you got a roommate."  
  
They both laughed and Jason's cell phone rang. He answered it and headed for the door. As he opened it, Sonny was on the other side.  
  
"He's back," was all Sonny said. Jason nodded and got on the elevator. Sonny and Miranda looked at each other for a minute and then Sonny turned around to walk back to his apartment.  
  
#############  
  
Miranda walked down the stairs in her black Dolce and Gabbana dress and pearls. She had spent three hours getting ready since she hadn't been to a party fundraiser in almost a year. She expected Jason to be sitting on the couch but she was stunned to find him standing at the bottom of the steps in a tuxedo.  
  
"What are you doing?" Miranda asked.  
  
"You said it was black-tie," was his response.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" she asked.  
  
"The invitation did say you and an escort," Jason replied.  
  
"Okay," Miranda said taking a deep breath. "You do understand what it is I am going to? I mean, basically it's hours of overly dressed people talking about nothing. You hate that."  
  
"I know," Jason said. "But you made it clear that you have to go so I thought you might like the company."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you but I will tell you that you should feel free to bail at anytime," Miranda said taking the arm that he offered.  
  
The fundraiser was in full gear when they arrived. Miranda immediately began working the room while Jason went to a corner where he thought he could avoid attention. After greeting the first round of people, Miranda went to check on Jason.  
  
"Nice imitation of an inanimate object," Miranda teased. "You're giving that potted plant a run for its money."  
  
"Thanks," Jason said. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  
"This isn't exactly unfamiliar territory for me, Jase," she said.  
  
"Then, the two guys heading toward us probably know you," Jason said and Miranda turned around.  
  
"Miranda!" the two men said at the same time. Miranda greeted them both with hello kisses.  
  
"Gary, Ian. I'd like you to meet Jason Morgan, a local business man," Miranda said."Jason, this is Gary and Ian, political operatives that I have had the pleasure of working with in the past."  
  
The men all shook hands and Gary asked, "What kind of business are you in, Jason?"  
  
Miranda hid a smile as Jason replied, "Importing."  
  
"Jason imports coffee," Miranda said. "He supplies for most of the east coast of the US and Canada."  
  
"No bodyguard tonight?" Ian asked. "The last function we went to, you had one."  
  
"Jason's pulling double duty tonight," Miranda replied. "Escort and bodyguard."  
  
"So this is the overprotective friend," Ian said.  
  
"He's one of them," Miranda said. "You should be well aware that I have many."  
  
"We know," Gary said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, gentlemen. I see a senator that I need to speak with," Miranda said and headed across the room.  
  
Gary and Ian shifted uncomfortably under Jason's direct, unflinching gaze.  
  
"So," Gary said, "how long have you known Miranda?"  
  
"Long enough," Jason said.  
  
Gary studied him for a moment and then turned to follow Jason's intense gaze. Finding that Jason was watching Miranda, Gary smiled.  
  
"How long have you been in love with her?" Gary asked.  
  
"How long have you?" Jason asked.  
  
Ian started laughing until Jason looked at him. "Sorry," he said.  
  
"You are too," Gary said.  
  
"No," Ian denied. "In fact, she once asked me to marry her and I said no."  
  
Jason looked startled but Gary just shook his head.  
  
"I was there for that if you'll recall," Gary said. "She was joking and you knew it."  
  
"Who was joking?" Miranda asked walking up behind them and seeing Jason was amused by something.  
  
"You were joking when you asked Ian to marry you," Gary said.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "I was serious. I thought Ian and I should get married when we are 60."  
  
"What if you get married before that?" Gary asked.  
  
"I think we all know the odds of that are slim to none," Miranda said with a snort.  
  
"They're signaling five minutes to dinner so we should find our tables," Ian said.  
  
The four of them walked toward the dining area and split up to find their namecards. Miranda and Jason were seated near the door. Gary and Ian were seated at a table in the back of the room. Two senators and their spouses were seated at Miranda's table.  
  
"Is it important that we are seated near the door?" Jason asked softly in her ear.  
  
"Yes," Miranda replied. "It means we're important."  
  
"And I thought it meant they wanted us to leave first," Jason whispered and Miranda laughed softly.  
  
"Share the joke," one of the senators said. "God knows these things can use all the entertainment they can get."  
  
"He just wanted to know if they seated us near the door so that we would leave early," Miranda said.  
  
"Doesn't know you're always the last one out the door at these things, huh," the senator said.  
  
"I'm afraid I failed to mention that before I dragged him along," Miranda said with a smile.  
  
A minute later Miranda stood up with a smile on her face. She stepped forward to greet the man coming toward their table. Jason stood up too but for an entirely different reason.  
  
"Lorenzo!" Miranda said giving him a kiss hello. "I had no idea you would be here tonight."  
  
"It's lovely to see you, Miranda," Lorenzo said looking past her at Jason. "I can't believe I'm so late."  
  
Miranda glanced between Lorenzo and Jason but didn't say anything.  
  
"I should find my table before they start serving," Lorenzo said. "Can we get together for dinner this week? Say Thursday, eight o'clock?"  
  
"Thursday at eight would be fine," Miranda said and Lorenzo walked away.  
  
Jason leaned over to say something but Miranda put her hand up.  
  
"Let's wait until we leave," Miranda said. "I can tell this isn't a conversation we should have in public."  
  
The rest of the evening was strained. Miranda was distracted because she knew what was coming. People avoided them because Jason looked like he was on the verge of violence. In unspoken agreement, they decided to leave about an hour before the fundraiser would officially be over, something Miranda had never done before.  
  
The minute they were inside the penthouse Miranda stopped and waited. Jason walked over to the couch before turning around and blowing up. Miranda stood there, letting him yell. She was not afraid of Jason's temper or his explosive anger.  
  
"You cannot have dinner with him! You cannot see him at all! Do you know who he is? Obviously, you called him Lorenzo. Forget that he is our enemy, do you know what he does? He kidnapped Carly, held her hostage, almost killed her and her child. Then he came back and started to follow her. Claims he loves her despite the fact that she is happily married. Not to mention that he has tried to kill Sonny and I on more than one occasion," Jason yelled.  
  
Miranda still stood there in silence when Jason was done yelling. He was watching her, his breathing ragged. He had a bad feeling about this. Miranda wasn't one to be quiet and let someone yell at her.  
  
"Is that your final decision? Your mind is set?" she finally asked very quietly.  
  
"Yes," Jason said a cold ball settling in his stomach at her tone.  
  
"Then, I will go and pack a bag and stay at the hotel tonight," Miranda said. "I'll get the rest of my stuff out of here tomorrow."  
  
She started toward the stairs but Jason stopped her.  
  
"So that's it? One fight and you move out, walk away?" Jason asked.  
  
"We didn't have a fight, Jason," Miranda said. "You yelled and set down laws. I listened to you. You said you aren't willing to listen to the other side, to me. I can't, but more importantly won't, live in a situation where a man decides who I can eat with, speak to, see or know. So I move out. It's your penthouse, Jason. I just lived here."  
  
"That's it?" Jason said.  
  
"There's nothing else I can say that you'll listen to," Miranda said. "I can tell you that I am as aware as you that I owe you my life. I will still do everything in my power to help you when you need it. But there are lines I won't cross even for you. I won't break the law for you, I won't cover up a crime I know you've committed, and I won't be told who I can and cannot see."  
  
Miranda went up the stairs before Jason could think of a reply. He was sitting on the couch trying to figure out how this had gone so badly when she came down with an overnight bag. She smiled sadly at him once before walking out the door. At that moment, Jason did something he had never done before. He threw a glass across the room and let it shatter against the wall. 


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long wait people. I just couldn't figure out which directions this is going to go in. And yes, I meant directions. This is going to be one of those neverending, uber fics that goes one way and then does a u-turn and goes another and so on. Also, I was getting no reviews so I didn't think anyone cared if it got updated. So anyone reading this, REVIEW and then email a nice thank-you to Sister of the Moon because she is the reason it is getting updated. Also, read all her fics. They are great! On with the show! ############################  
  
Miranda had been as good as her word. Her stuff had been completely moved out of the penthouse within twenty-four hours. It had been surprisingly easy to find an apartment. Before she knew it, it was Thursday and she was on her way to meet Lorenzo for dinner at the Port Charles Grill.  
  
"Lorenzo, hello," Miranda said walking up to the table and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Miranda, you look lovely as always," Lorenzo said standing and returning the kiss.  
  
The waiter seated her and Miranda and Lorenzo made small talk while they looked over the menu. Once they had ordered, they began to converse like the old associates that they were. Hours went by as they talked about world events, politics, literature, art, and music. They laughed, ate, and talked. It wasn't until they were halfway through their after dinner coffee that Lorenzo brought up the subject they had been avoiding all evening.  
  
"They don't know what they have in you, do they?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"No, they don't. And they won't find out either," Miranda said.  
  
"They aren't stupid men," Lorenzo said.  
  
"I'm glad you realize it even if it is a fact you ignore on a regular basis," Miranda said. "They aren't stupid but they don't operate in that world, Lorenzo. Not like you and your brother."  
  
"Still," Lorenzo persisted.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "It is not a world they know so they won't think to look for answers there."  
  
"It's too bad you're on their side," Lorenzo said.  
  
"I'm not," Miranda said.  
  
"I had heard there was trouble in paradise," Lorenzo said.  
  
"You misunderstand me, Lorenzo," Miranda said. "I am in no way a part of their business, just as I have never been a part of yours. But I do owe them my life. And the fact that I no longer live with Jason doesn't change that fact at all."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"It means that I will not interfere in BUSINESS," Miranda said. "But understand me, Lorenzo, if you try to physically hurt either of them, anyone in their families or their employees, it will be me you are dealing with. I understand you have a growing fondness for Carly. Get over it. Stay away from her. She has become a very good friend of mine and I will not allow you to harrass her. I understand that your business has a certain amount of violence built in but you will not try to eliminate them or Sonny and Jason will be the least of your problems."  
  
"So, if I go after them, I'll be dealing with you?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"You are free to go after their business holdings and anything that makes them money," Miranda said. "But if you try to hurt them, yes, you will be dealing with me."  
  
"And if they come after me?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"As you pointed out, they aren't stupid," Miranda said. "If you don't go after them, they will not go after you. If they do, and you can prove it to my satisfaction, then I will not stop your retaliation. I understand that there are somethings that cannot be ignored."  
  
"There is no other way you will allow me to proceed?" he asked.  
  
"No. I told you I owe them my life. The least I can do is protect theirs," she said.  
  
Lorenzo nodded and said, "If that's the way it has to be, then I guess I need to come up with a new business plan."  
  
Miranda laughed and said, "I'm sure that you do."  
  
"A real pity you're on their side," Lorenzo said shaking his head.  
  
###############  
  
Miranda's life continued pretty much as normal except that she ate alone more often. She had finished her most recent novel and was waiting for the revisions from her editor. Days had gone by and she hadn't seen Jason. She didn't really expect to and figured it was better that she didn't. However, she had told Carly she would come over and help her pick out some things for the baby's room. As Miranda arrived at the door, she heard Sonny and Jason talking.  
  
"I just don't understand what he is planning," Sonny said.  
  
"Neither do I but I doubt we'll have to wait long for his next move. He's not a patient man," Jason replied.  
  
"Maybe we should eliminate him while he is regrouping," Sonny said. "Is it possible?"  
  
"I can try but with his security I can't gaurantee it," Jason said.  
  
At this comment, Miranda knocked on the door. Sonny opened it and blinked.  
  
"We're in the middle of business. Can you wait across the hall?" Sonny said.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "I heard your conversation and I have something to say that you will both want to hear."  
  
"What?" Sonny said allowing her to enter the apartment.  
  
"Lorenzo isn't planning a physical attack. He's planning a financial one," Miranda told them.  
  
"How do you know?" Jason asked but Miranda just looked at him.  
  
"Lorenzo has been persuaded to follow some general rules of conduct as long as you two do the same," Miranda said.  
  
"What rules?" Sonny asked.  
  
"As long as you don't try to kill him, he won't try to kill you and he'll stay away from your families. Including Carly," Miranda told him.  
  
"Why would he agree to that?" Sonny said.  
  
"Because Lorenzo isn't a stupid man," Miranda said.  
  
"What did you have to give him in order to get him to agree?" Jason asked.  
  
"My word that I wouldn't get involved in his business or yours," Miranda said.  
  
"That's all?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" Jason asked.  
  
"Quite a lot actually," Miranda said with a laugh. "But none of it is important. All you need to know is that he isn't going to come after you that way unless it's in retaliation."  
  
"And how long can we expect this truce to last?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Until one or all of you piss me off enough to want you all dead," Miranda said.  
  
"You really have that much influence over Alcazar?" Sonny asked.  
  
Miranda laughed and said, "You would be shocked to find out how much influence I have over a vast number of people."  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if the check we did on you was deep enough," Sonny said.  
  
"You're free to do another one," Miranda said. "But Sonny, understand that if you go sniffing around asking questions about me, a whole lot of government types are going to want to know why. They are as protective of me as you and Jason have been."  
  
"I noticed," Jason mumbled. Miranda pretended not to hear him but Sonny wondered what his friend hadn't told him about the fight with Miranda.  
  
"How long have you known Alcazar?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Which one?" Miranda asked.  
  
"You knew them both?" Jason asked.  
  
"I did," Miranda said. "I sent Lorenzo flowers when Luis died."  
  
"How long?" Sonny repeated.  
  
"Years," Miranda said. "Rough guess, six or so."  
  
At that moment Carly came down the steps.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice, Miranda," Carly said. "Sonny, you should have told me that you and Jason were done with business."  
  
Carly and Miranda greeted each other and said good-bye to the two men. The women left to go baby shopping. The men waited until the elevator came and left before resuming their conversation.  
  
"What do you think?" Sonny asked Jason. "Do we trust her?"  
  
"Yes," Jason said.  
  
"Is that your head talking or your heart?" Sonny asked.  
  
Jason blinked in surprise and said, "Gut instinct. I lived with her and I saw her with Alcazar. She's not lying."  
  
"Okay, we'll wait for now," Sonny said. "But I want to know what she has on Alcazar to keep him in line that way."  
  
Jason nodded and left to follow Miranda.  
  
###################  
  
A week later, Jason was still following Miranda but had found out nothing new. It was Friday night and she was currently in her apartment. Miranda knew Jason had been following her since the last time she had talked to Sonny. It was almost amusing to her that he hadn't tripped over her guards. Of course, if he ever did all hell would break loose. Miranda thought about this as she got ready to go out. She pulled on a black knee length skirt and black knee high boots. She pulled out a red t-shirt and decided it was good for the night. Miranda also decided as she picked up her purse that if her guards weren't good enough to avoid Jason then they weren't good enough to be on her team anyway. With that final thought, Miranda headed out the door. Jason followed her to Club 101 but didn't follow her inside.  
  
Miranda headed straight for the bar at Club 101. Skye was there watching over the staff.  
  
"Hello," Skye said cautiously looking at Miranda and then glancing around for Jason.  
  
"Hello, don't worry Jason won't be coming in," Miranda told her.  
  
"So why are you here?" Skye asked.  
  
"I didn't realize that I wasn't welcome," Miranda said.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Skye said. "I just meant, that you usually go to the Cellar."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't really want to deal with anymore of Sonny's people than necessary tonight," Miranda told her.  
  
"I can understand that," Skye said with a smile.  
  
That's when Miranda felt herself lifted from behind and spun around.  
  
"Ryan, put me down!" Miranda yelled laughing. Skye gaped at this.  
  
The man put her down and Miranda turned around to face him. She grabbed him in a big hug and kissed his cheek. Then she hugged the woman standing next to him.  
  
"Ryan, Stephanie. It's so good to see you," Miranda said. "I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
"We needed some time away so we were happy you called," Stephanie said.  
  
The three friends ordered drinks and found a table in a corner. They spent hours catching up and reminiscing. They danced and drank until the club closed. On the sidewalk outside the club, Ryan and Stephanie hailed a cab.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for another cab for you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"No, I'm walking home," Miranda said.  
  
"No, you're not," Ryan said. "I may not live here but I know this isn't the best neighborhood and you aren't walking alone."  
  
"Don't worry, Ry," Miranda said. "I've got my very own shadow. Or shadows, as the case may be."  
  
"I don't understand," Stephanie said.  
  
"Guards," Ryan said succinctly looking around.  
  
"You aren't going to see them," Miranda replied. "Can we meet for breakfast tomorrow, Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Ryan said. "Where?"  
  
"Meet me at Kelly's," Miranda told him. "It's a great diner. Anyone at the hotel will be able to give you directions."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Ryan said and got in the cab. Miranda turned and walked home, all of her shadows following her.  
  
##############################  
  
The next morning Miranda headed to Kelly's at nine. Jason was still following her. Miranda walked in to the diner to find Ryan already waiting for her. Jason followed her inside. At her entrance, Ryan stood up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey, Mom," he said affectionately.  
  
"Hey, son," Miranda replied with equal fondness.  
  
"I guess you can't party like you used to," Ryan said teasingly.  
  
"Wait until you're my age, you won't be so amused," Miranda replied.  
  
Jason could not stay silent anymore.  
  
"Mom?" Jason asked from the table next to them. "You are not old enough to be this guy's mother."  
  
Ryan looked at Miranda and burst out laughing. Miranda didn't laugh.  
  
"It's a joke, Jason," Miranda explained. "We went to college together and I used to take care of the drunk partiers so Ryan started calling me Mom."  
  
"Oh," Jason said.  
  
Miranda turned to Ryan and said, "Ryan, this is Jason Morgan. Jason, this is Ryan Caury."  
  
"Hi," they both said at the same time.  
  
Miranda turned back to Jason and asked, "So do you prefer sitting at your own table and eavesdropping or would you like to join us and be a part of the conversation?"  
  
"Depends on what the conversation is about," Jason said, amused that Miranda had called him on what he was doing.  
  
"Ryan is a lawyer," Miranda said. Jason pulled another chair up to their table.  
  
"Alright, Ry, I guess you've figured out that I didn't call you up here to go clubbing or eat at diner's," Miranda said. At Ryan's nod, she continued, "We need a new DA and I would like it to be you."  
  
"Of all the possible reasons I thought of for you to bring me here, that was not one of them," Ryan said shocked.  
  
"Are you interested or not?" Jason asked impatiently.  
  
"Jason," Miranda said warningly. "If you can't be polite and keep your mouth shut, then you'll have to leave."  
  
"Tell me more," was all Ryan said.  
  
"Well, the current DA is worthless," Miranda said. "He refuses to prosecute criminals if it will not help him, he continually harrasses citizens that he holds personal grudges against, and he takes bribes althought I can't prove it. We need a new DA."  
  
"How did he piss you off?" Ryan asked knowingly.  
  
"He didn't listen," Miranda said.  
  
"So, you are going to run the opposition's campaign," Ryan said. "Well, at least I know I'd get the job. Why me?"  
  
"Because you'll do the job," Miranda said. "No favoritism, no bribes, no grudges."  
  
"And how long would you want me to be the DA?" he asked.  
  
"Until you no longer want the job or are no longer doing it as it should be done," she said.  
  
"And when I no longer want the job?" he asked.  
  
"A bird told me you want to be a judge someday," Miranda said with a smile.  
  
"State or federal?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Whichever you want," Miranda said.  
  
"So what is the catch?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well, you would have to move here very soon to meet the eligibility requirements," Miranda said. "And you have to give me total control of the campaign."  
  
"I've heard there is an organized crime problem here," Ryan said.  
  
"I've heard that, too," Miranda said blandly.  
  
"I guess what I want to know is, if I run for DA, am I going to end up at the bottom of some body of water?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "Look, Ryan, I would never ask you to do something that would put you or Stephanie in danger. I'm your mom, for crying out loud."  
  
"Alright," Ryan said with a laugh. "Let me talk it over with Stephanie and I'll let you know."  
  
"Okay, now we can eat," Miranda said signaling the waitress. Then she looked at Jason and said, "Are you staying?"  
  
Jason looked at her and got up. He got a coffee to go and left the diner.  
  
"Ouch," Ryan said after the waitress was gone. "What did he do to earn that?"  
  
"He tried to tell me what to do," Miranda said.  
  
"Was he drunk?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Nope, just being male. No offense," Miranda said.  
  
"None taken," Ryan said. "My mom raised me right." They both laughed.  
  
"Well, well," Scott said from behind Miranda. "I thought I saw Anger Boy outside."  
  
"Scott," Miranda said evenly. "You know, one of these days, you are going to push Jason too far and then...wait, no one would even notice you were gone."  
  
Ryan glanced at her but didn't say anything.  
  
"I can't imagine he's very happy that you're in here having a meal with a new boy toy," Scott said coming up to the table.  
  
"I'm happily married," Ryan said.  
  
Scott didn't even look at him but said, "Miranda, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend."  
  
"Sure, Scott," Miranda said. "Scott, this is Ryan Caury, a law professor at Ithaca. Ryan, this is Scott Baldwin, soon to be former DA."  
  
"You keep dreaming," Scott said but he paled noticeably.  
  
"And you keep walking," Miranda said.  
  
Scott humphed but left. Ryan looked at Miranda for a minute.  
  
"Is he seriously the DA?" he asked.  
  
Miranda nodded and said, "What a joke, right?"  
  
"You weren't kidding," Ryan said. "Well, now that I've met him, I really want to take his job. But I can't say yes until I talk to Stephanie."  
  
Miranda nodded and smiled. He would do it. He was always such a good son. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay, you guys, the main reason for this chapter was to show another side of Miranda and to have Jason apologize. I wanted to get them out of PC just for a little change. Let me know if it works or if I should cut the chapter. Also, begging for reviews here!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A month later, Miranda left Port Charles for a two week book tour. Ryan and Stephanie had been in town for almost three weeks. They had bought a house just outside of town and Ryan had been hired as a law professor at Port Charles University. Miranda had waited to do the book tour until after they were settled in and knew a few people.  
  
The two week tour had been hell. Miranda was jet lagged and in need of some serious R&R. She had two more days before it was all over and she could go back to Port Charles and sleep for a week. The only problem was that the last two days would be the worst. Miranda always put Philadelphia last on a tour because she hated the city so much. She didn't have a reason, she just never liked it. However, Miranda had quite a following in the City of Brotherly Love and always did more bookstores there than in any other city. She also had friends and acquaintances there. Miranda spent the morning in one store before heading across town to spend the afternoon in a different store. She had told four of her friends she would go out with them after her signing but she was regretting that promise more every minute.  
  
Miranda slipped on shoes in her hotel room and hurried to the lobby. Harry would be waiting for her and she still had to tell the front desk where she could be found in case of an emergency. Miranda stopped at the front desk and told the concierge where she was going in case anyone was looking for her. Then she ran outside and jumped into Harry's waiting car.  
  
"Hey, took you long enough," Harry said as he whipped the car across lanes.  
  
"Bite me," Miranda said falling back into her college ways around the old friends.  
  
"You look like hell," Harry said and his girlfriend Alisha hit him on the arm.  
  
"You do not," Alisha said. "You look great. As always."  
  
"Thank you, Alisha," Miranda said. Harry just grinned at her in the rearview mirror.  
  
Harry dropped the two women off in front of the club and went to park the car. Miranda and Alisha went inside and found Hali and Tessa holding a table for them. Harry came in a few minutes later.  
  
"So, Harry said you're here on a book tour," Tessa said.  
  
"Yeah, same old, same old," Miranda said.  
  
"I still don't know why you can't stay in town longer," Harry complained.  
  
"And I don't know why you can't come to Port Charles if you want to spend time with me so much," Miranda shot back.  
  
"Are you seeing anyone?" Hali asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"No, I don't have time to date," Miranda said. "And even if I did, there are very few men in Port Charles that I would consider. Even fewer who are single."  
  
"Then we should find you a man tonight," Hali said.  
  
"I'm not up for a one night stand, Hali," Miranda said. "Besides, you and I have very similar taste in men. Do you see anyone here that you'd go home with?"  
  
"Point taken," Hali said. The five of them ordered another round of drinks and talked about their lives.  
  
They were on their third round when Hali and Tessa both sat up with interest. They, along with Harry, were seated facing the entrance of the club. Alisha and Miranda were facing the opposite direction.  
  
"Well, hello, hottie," Hali said. "Now that is my kind of man."  
  
Tessa nodded and said, "And he's looking over here. I think he's looking at this table!"  
  
"Maybe I will get lucky tonight," Hali said. "Why is he staring over here?"  
  
Harry glanced at Miranda and said, "I think he's looking at you."  
  
Miranda turned around slowly and there, standing not more than twenty feet away and staring at her, was Jason Morgan.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud," Miranda said and got up to confront him.  
  
"Wait, you know him," Tessa said in disbelief.  
  
"Why does she get all the best guys?" Hali complained as Jason approached the table.  
  
Jason walked over slowly, aware that Miranda was not happy to see him. Hell, he wasn't happy to be there. She knew how much he hated places like this.  
  
"Hey," Jason said when he was standing right in front of her.He glanced warily at the other occupants of the table for a second before focusing on Miranda.  
  
"Don't hey me," Miranda said. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Harry sat back with a grin and waited. He always enjoyed watching Miranda rip someone apart, even when it was him. Alisha, Tessa, and Hali just watched with a mixture of curiosity, awe, and shock.  
  
"I'm here to apologize," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Miranda said. "You came all the way to Philly to apologize. For what exactly?"  
  
"Everything," Jason said. "Look, do we have to do this here?"  
  
"No," Miranda said. "You can go to the hotel and we can do this when I get there tonight. Or better yet, you can go back to Port Charles and we can do it tomorrow night."  
  
"You won't leave with me now," Jason said, more a statement than a question.  
  
"You know better than that," Miranda replied.  
  
"Fine, then it happens here," Jason said. "I was wrong. I made decisions for you that I had no right to make. And I wouldn't listen to you. But you have to understand my point of view."  
  
"I do," Miranda said interrupting him. "I do. I know how you feel about Lorenzo and I understand why you feel that way but I'm not Carly. I'm never going to allow anyone to tell me who to spend time with."  
  
"I know," Jason said. "Now, I know. But he's a dangerous man."  
  
"Not to me," Miranda said.  
  
"Just because you are friends," Jason said.  
  
"No," Miranda said cutting him off. "I have no illusions about Lorenzo's friendship. We are associates but he cannot hurt me or use me. He is dangerous to you, not to me."  
  
"But he used Carly and Courtney," Jason said.  
  
"True, but neither of them could hurt him," Miranda said. "Look, Jase, the first thing you are going to need to understand is that if I say someone can't hurt me, I know what I'm talking about. Lorenzo isn't stupid. He is never going to do anything to piss me off."  
  
"Sonny wants to know why," Jason said. "He can't take it on faith."  
  
"Then tell him it's because I can hurt Lorenzo," Miranda said.  
  
"How?" Jason asked.  
  
"By taking away his ability to do business and taking away everything he has," Miranda said.  
  
"How?" Jason repeated.  
  
"You know I can't tell you that," Miranda said. "I thought we had a don't ask, don't tell policy."  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Did you really come here just to apologize?" Miranda asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, no," Jason said. "I was hoping that after I apologized, you'd agree to move back into the penthouse."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea," Miranda said.  
  
"Will you think about it?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not," Miranda said. "Is that all?"  
  
"Well, I know how much you dislike this city, so I thought you might take a ride home even if you were still mad at me," Jason said with a grin.  
  
"I can't leave until tomorrow," Miranda said.  
  
"I know but we can leave right after your signing and that would put you back in Port Charles hours before your commercial flight," Jason said.  
  
"You know my weak spots," Miranda said with a grin. "Are you staying?"  
  
Jason looked around uneasily.  
  
"It's okay. No one at this table will expect you to make small talk," Miranda said with a smile.  
  
"Alright," Jason said and sat down in the chair Miranda had been using. There were no extra chairs so Miranda sat on his lap. Hali, Tessa, Alisha, and Harry all looked surprised.  
  
"Everyone, this is Jason," Miranda said. "Jase, this is Hali, Tessa, Harry, and Alisha. We went to college together."  
  
"I can't believe you know the hottest guy at the bar, again," Hali said.  
  
"It's a gift," Miranda said with a smirk.  
  
"So how do you know him?" Tessa asked.  
  
"We used to live together," Miranda said.  
  
"What?" Harry said astonished. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wasn't aware that I answer to you," Miranda said. "And as for the when, from about six weeks after I moved to Port Charles, until a couple of months ago."  
  
"So why don't you still live together?" Alisha asked.  
  
"Jason was under the mistaken impression that I follow orders," Miranda said and everyone at the table laughed knowingly.  
  
The next time the waitress came around Miranda ordered Jason a beer with the rest of the drinks. The group sat and drank and talked for a while. Jason sipped his beer and kept alert for threats.  
  
"Miranda, isn't that the frat guy you used to be in love with in college?" Harry asked about an hour after Jason had sat down.  
  
Miranda craned her neck around Jason and nodded.  
  
"Yep, that's Brad. And Jeremy. Great, like this place isn't bad enough," Miranda said.  
  
Brad and Jeremy walked up to the table and Miranda felt Jason shift so he could reach his gun. She elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Hey," Brad said looking back and forth between Miranda and Jason.  
  
"Hello Brad, Jeremy. How are you?" Miranda said.  
  
"Good. What are you doing in Philly?" Brad asked.  
  
"Booktour," Miranda said.  
  
"You gonna be here long?" he asked.  
  
"Flying out shortly after noon tomorrow," she told him.  
  
"Too bad. I thought maybe we could do something," he said.  
  
"Yeah, that's too bad," she said.  
  
"So how is Jenn?" he asked.  
  
"Good. She loves New York City and I get to see her all the time since we are so close now," Miranda said.  
  
"I thought you lived in DC," Brad said.  
  
"I moved to upstate New York a while ago," Miranda told him. "How are all the brothers?"  
  
"The ones I talk to are good," Brad said.  
  
"Ryan just moved to the town I live in," Miranda told him.  
  
"Really? Weird coincidence," Brad said. "Maybe I should come up and see him."  
  
"I'm sure he'd love that," Miranda said. "I think you'd like Port Charles."  
  
"I'm sure I would," Brad said. "Well, we should get going. We're meeting some people at a different bar."  
  
"Have fun," Miranda said and the two walked away.  
  
"Which one were you in love with?" Hali asked.  
  
"The one that spoke. Jeremy and I never got along," Miranda said.  
  
"Is he really going to come to Port Charles?" Jason asked shocking everyone at the table except Miranda.  
  
"No," she told him. "We always threaten to visit each other but we never actually do it."  
  
"Why'd you tell him you're flying out at noon tomorrow?" Harry asked. "I thought your flight wasn't until seven."  
  
"Yeah, but now I'm going with Jason," Miranda said.  
  
"Then you're driving?" Tessa asked.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "We're flying out as soon as we can get to the airport tomorrow."  
  
"But...." Hali said.  
  
"Okay, since you seem to need it spelled out for you, Jason flew down here on a private jet and that's what we are taking home tomorrow," Miranda said.  
  
"A private jet? How much money do you have?" Tessa asked Jason.  
  
Jason didn't answer but Miranda said, "More than most."  
  
"And he has a private jet? Wow, you really do get all the luck," Hali said.  
  
"It's not my jet," Miranda said.  
  
Harry changed the subject since he could tell that Miranda was getting pissed at all the money questions. He was also getting bad vibes from Jason. They all chatted for a while longer until Miranda leaned her head on Jason's shoulder and almost fell asleep.  
  
"Okay, time to go," Jason said gently pushing Miranda to stand up.  
  
"Okay," Miranda said too tired to argue. Jason took out his wallet and Miranda grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't you dare," she said glaring at him. She pulled money out of her purse and handed it to Harry.  
  
Jason turned toward the exit but Miranda was walking around the table to hug everyone good-bye. Harry came around the table to stand beside Jason.  
  
"If you hurt her, I will kill you. I need you to understand that," Harry said to Jason, looking him directly in the eye.  
  
Jason returned Harry's look unblinkingly. Finally Jason nodded. He could respect the man for trying to protect Miranda. Jason wasn't willing to admit it but he could see that Harry loved Miranda and it bothered the hell out of Jason.  
  
"You two done with the manly chest thumping?" Miranda asked looking at them knowingly.  
  
Harry smiled and gave her a hug. "Don't wait two years before the next visit," he said.  
  
"You know where I live," Miranda said.  
  
Jason and Miranda left the club arm in arm. 


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this is such a short chapter but since I am adding it at the same time as the previous two which are pretty long, you shouldn't complain! Review, review, and then review some more. Thanks!   
  
Miranda had been back in Port Charles for about a month following the booktour. She had just started the campaign for DA in its preliminary stages. Since she had been back, she and Jason had been having lunch or dinner together about five times a week. Miranda had declined the offer to move back into the penthouse but was happy to get her friend back. She had missed Jason while they had been fighting. She also knew she would need him to cooperate with her campaign.  
  
Jason walked into Kelly's and spotted her at a table.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," Miranda replied with a smile.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" Jason asked sitting down.  
  
"The campaign," Miranda said. "Look, I need you to understand that the subject of organized crime is going to come up and Ryan is going to have to say something. It's not personal. He can't ignore this issue."  
  
"So what is he going to say?" Jason asked.  
  
"It'll depend on the question," Miranda said. "We'll try to keep your names out of it as much as possible but Scott will be throwing them around and the press has no problem printing Morgan and Corinthos. However, Ryan will condemn organized crime and its perpetrators. He will also say that he will prosecute criminals to the fullest extent of the law. He's going to say it but more importantly, he's going to do so when he's in office."  
  
"Are you saying we need to worry?" Jason asked.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "I'm saying you need to be very careful."  
  
Jason nodded and left Kelly's. Miranda sighed. She would have to go over all of this again with Sonny and she was sure he wouldn't be happy about it.  
  
#########################  
  
Two days later, Miranda was in the park practicing stick drills with Michael. She had talked to Sonny about the DA campaign and he had been pissed. Too pissed for something that he could do nothing about. Something was wrong but she didn't know what. It couldn't be Lorenzo and there didn't seem to be anything wrong with Jason. There was increased security. She could see it and Carly and Michael both had two guards at all times.  
  
Miranda saw Michael stiffen and the guards move in. She turned around to see AJ watching Michael from a few feet away. Miranda stepped in between the two, facing AJ.  
  
"Hi, Michael. How are you?" AJ said approaching and ignoring the guards.  
  
"Guys, why don't you take Michael to get a drink. Stick drills make a guy thirsty," Miranda said. The guards took Michael down the path and Miranda continued to watch AJ.  
  
"You had no right to send my son away," AJ said angrily.  
  
"You don't have a son. You signed away all parental rights and privileges. In the eyes of the law and everyone in this town except the Quartermaines, Michael is Sonny's son," Miranda said.  
  
"Sonny forced me to sign the papers," AJ protested.  
  
"Well, that's what you say. But I'll tell you something, AJ. Sonny would NEVER sign away the rights to any of his children. No matter who was threatening him or what they were going to do, so Michael is obviously better off with the man who will protect him no matter what," Miranda said.  
  
"I will get my son back," AJ said.  
  
"I understand why you aren't afraid of Jason. He is after all your brother and you know that he wants to avoid causing Emily, Lila, and Monica anymore pain. I can even understand why you aren't afraid of Sonny. I mean, I'm not afraid of Sonny. And it helps that if anything were to happen to you, Sonny would be the first suspect. You know he isn't stupid. But are you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, I am not stupid," AJ said.  
  
"Well, then explain to me why you aren't afraid of me?" Miranda said.  
  
"Why would I be?" he asked.  
  
"Ask your grandfather or Ned," she replied. "Know this, you are going to stop terrorizing and harassing Michael. If you come near Michael just one more time without his express consent, I will bust you like a pinata. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"You can't...." AJ trailed off looking past her.  
  
"I'd listen to her, AJ," Jason said approaching from behind Miranda. "She's a lot more dangerous than she looks."  
  
AJ looked back and forth between the two before walking quickly away.  
  
"I heard what you said," Jason told her.  
  
"I know. You've been following me since I told Sonny about the truce with Lorenzo," Miranda said.  
  
Jason blinked and couldn't hide his surprise. "You knew?"  
  
"Of course," Miranda said. "I always know when someone's following me. I can even tell if it's you, Johnny, Marco, Max, or one of the others. You have to stop, Jase."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I don't need you to protect me anymore and you're starting to piss off the people who are supposed to be following me," she told him.  
  
"You got guards?" he asked.  
  
"Not by choice, but yeah. And they are sick of staying out of your way while they try to do their job," she said.  
  
"I never saw them," Jason said amazed.  
  
"They are the best of the best," Miranda said. "That's why they're here. And they told me that anyone else following me is considered a threat and they are going to have to take action soon. So stop following me. These guys shoot first and ask later."  
  
Jason nodded and walked her to Michael.  
  
####################  
  
Ten minutes later, Jason was in Sonny's penthouse telling him about the park. Sonny listened without interrupting.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Jason asked when he finished.  
  
"She protected my son. Continues to protect him. Leave her alone. We can follow the truce for now," Sonny said. "Do you think she meant it?"  
  
"What?" Jason asked worried about Sonny.  
  
"That she would take out AJ if he went near Michael," Sonny clarified.  
  
"In a heartbeat," Jason said.  
  
"And letting them shoot you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jason said. "If I never saw them, then they are good. I'd rather not test it."  
  
"Okay, stop following her. Maybe if we give her some time, she'll tell us what we want to know," Sonny said dowing his third Scotch in less than half an hour. 


	13. Saving Sonny

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I couldn't figure out how to write Carly giving birth so sometime between when this fic started and this chapter, Carly had Morgan. Hope that clears up the timeline. I am also trying something new with this chapter and probably the next couple. I am giving the chapters' titles, instead of just numbering them. Let me know if you like it or not or you don't care. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Keep reading and I promise all your questions will be answered and all the things you want to see happen will. REVIEW!   
  
The next day, Miranda walked into Kelly's and directly over to Jason who was standing at the counter waiting for a cup of coffee.  
  
"You going to tell me what's wrong with Sonny?" Miranda asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason said.  
  
"Don't play games with me. I know something is going on with him and it's not business because it's not bothering you. Come on Jase. You know I'll help if I can," Miranda said.  
  
"You can't. No one can really. Except Carly. He just gets this way sometimes. He gets freaked out about losing the people he loves and the harder he tries to protect them, the more danger they are in and he just spirals. I take care of business and Carly tries to calm him down. He rides it out eventually," Jason told her.  
  
Miranda nodded in understanding. "Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Not just Sonny, but you or Carly," she said.  
  
Jason nodded and left Kelly's to go see about business.  
  
#####################  
  
Later that day, Miranda walked toward the entrance of the cemetary. She could hear a single male voice talking. As Miranda got closer, she recognized the voice as Sonny's.  
  
"I just don't know what to do Lily. I love them so much and they are going to die because of me. I know it. My choices are signing their death warrants and I don't know how long I can protect them. I mean, I couldn't protect my mother, you, Stone...." Sonny was saying to Lily's grave.  
  
"Sonny," Miranda said.  
  
Sonny whirled around. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Carly told me about Lily awhile ago. I bring her flowers sometimes," Miranda told him.  
  
Sonny watched as Miranda walked on the other side of the grave and laid a large bouquet of yellow flowers by the headstone.  
  
"Thank you. She would have liked them," Sonny said.  
  
Miranda walked around the grave and sat next to Sonny on the bench.  
  
"Look, I wasn't eavesdropping , Sonny, but I couldn't help overhearing what you said," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah," Sonny said defensively.  
  
"Look, I know who you are. I know what you do but who the hell do you think you are?" Miranda said.  
  
"What?" Sonny asked astonished.  
  
"You need to hear this. Carly and Jason won't say it so I will. Who the HELL do you think you are? Granted, you are rich and powerful. But you aren't God, Sonny. You definitely have the Catholic guilt thing going on though. Do you really thing God kills innocent people to punish you? You've lost people but did it ever occur to you that you weren't supposed to protect them. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Lily isn't dead because God wanted to punish you. Did it ever cross your mind that Lily died because she was such an amazing soul that God wanted her back? Maybe the people you love the most are the ones God loves the most, too. The ones God can't stand to be seperated from for too long," Miranda said.  
  
"What do you know about it?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I know more than you think. I hate to put a dent in your giant ego, but you're just not that important in the whole scheme of things. In all of history and current world events, your crimes, your sins aren't even on the radar. God has far more important things to do than punish you. And you are so worried that you're going to lose your family that you can't see that they're a gift. Carly, Michael, Jason, they're God's gift to lessen the pain of losing the others," Miranda told him.  
  
"Do you have all the answers?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No. But I have a lot of answers to a lot of questions," Miranda said.  
  
"What makes you think you're right? I mean, why do you have the answers?" Sonny said.  
  
"I've been there," Miranda told him.  
  
"Tell me," Sonny said.  
  
"When I was twelve, my best friend was sixteen. He was angry and depressed and addicted to drugs. He killed himself. For over a year, I did my best to join him," Miranda told him.  
  
"What stopped you?" Sonny asked.  
  
"He did. He kept me safe through some pretty bad situations and finally he told me I had my own path to follow," Miranda said.  
  
"He told you," Sonny stated.  
  
"Yeah. The dead talk to us, Sonny. We just have to know how to listen. I don't mean ghosts or spirits or nightmares," Miranda explained looking at Sonny. "But they do talk to us."  
  
"So you lived," Sonny said.  
  
"I lived," Miranda continued her story. "And when I was fourteen, four of my friends went out drinking. On the way back from the bar, two of them died, one got paralyzed, and the fourth went to jail. Then when I was sixteen, my best friend was killed. It took me a very long time to let anyone in after that but when the dead talk, I listen. Anyway, I thought you needed to hear that you're not God. So I'll go now, let you talk to Lily. Just make sure to listen if she decides to talk back."  
  
Miranda walked away and Sonny turned back to Lily's grave.  
  
"Did you send her to me, Lily? Is she your way of talking to me? I'll try to listen," Sonny said to the grave.  
  
Miranda had turned around and was walking back to the cemetary. She had left her purse next to the bench when she was with Sonny. She heard a pop that could only have been gunfire and started running toward Sonny. As soon as Miranda came around the fence and saw Sonny lying on the ground, she pushed her panic button. In less than five seconds, two of her guards were next to her. In thirty seconds, four more had joined them.  
  
"Someone check the wound. Drew, get us a safehouse," Miranda ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," they all said.  
  
Hayden checked Sonny over.  
  
"Can he be moved, Hayden?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes, but we need to hurry. He needs treatment quickly," Hayden answered.  
  
"Alright everyone, let's go. Drew, get us to the house. NOW," Miranda said.  
  
Two men carried Sonny and put him in the back of the van. Everyone else got in. Hayden stopped the blood flow as the van started moving. Drew got them to the safehouse in less than ten minutes. Once inside, they went straight to work on Sonny. Hayden removed the bullet and stitched Sonny up.  
  
"He didn't lose too much blood so he should be okay in a day or two. I gave him some pain medicine and an antibiotic so he won't get an infection. He should sleep for at least the next twelve hours," Hayden reported.  
  
"So what now?" Paul, the head of Miranda's security, asked her.  
  
"Now I have to get Jason to come here," Miranda said. Paul just continued looking at her. "Don't worry, I don't intend to leave to get him. I wouldn't want you to have a stroke at such a young age."  
  
Paul had been born exactly one day after Miranda and she took every opportunity to tease him about being young. During the months that Paul had been on Miranda's team, the two had developed a close and easy friendship. He followed her orders but she trusted him to make most of the decisions for the team and to keep her safe.  
  
"You don't want to tell him," Paul stated.  
  
"No, I don't," Miranda said.  
  
"Why not?" Paul asked although he already knew.  
  
"It'll hurt him that Sonny's injured. Plus, if I bring him here, it's going to raise a lot more questions and he's already dealing with a lot of my secrets," Miranda said. "This is just going to make him want answers and then he'll be suspicious because I can't give them to him. But I have to tell him about Sonny. Dammit, we were almost back to being friends again."  
  
"How do you intend to get him here?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm going to call him," Miranda said taking out her cell phone and dialing Jason's.  
  
He answered on the second ring. "Morgan."  
  
"Jason, it's Miranda. Look, there's a problem and I need you to meet me. I'm sending two men to you. They'll bring you to me. It's exremely urgent," Miranda told him.  
  
"Okay," Jason said and hung up the phone.  
  
Three minutes later, two men he didn't know approached him warily.  
  
"Morgan," one of the men said. "We work for Miranda."  
  
Jason nodded and followed them.  
  
###############  
  
The second Miranda had said two guys Paul had dispatched two men to get Jason. None of the men working for Miranda liked Corinthos or Morgan but they followed orders and did the job. Five minutes later, Jason followed the two guards into the house. Miranda was sitting next to Sonny but got up when Jason entered the room.  
  
Jason looked at Sonny and then Miranda. "What happened?"  
  
"He was in the cemetary talking to Lily. I talked to him for ten or fifteen minutes and then I left. I turned around at the car because I had forgotten my purse when I heard the shot. I got to him as quickly as I could," Miranda told him.  
  
"And?" Jason asked.  
  
"He'll be fine," Miranda said. "The bullet has been removed. No major damage, little blood loss. He's on painkillers and antibiotics right now."  
  
"Where are we?" Jason asked. "Why did you bring him here? And who the hell are these people?"  
  
"This is a government safehouse. I'm sure you guys have your own but I didn't know where they were," Miranda explained. "I didn't think Sonny would appreciate me taking him to the hospital and this was the next best thing. As for the people, Jason, show a little gratitude. They saved Sonny's ass."  
  
"But who are they? And why did they help?" he insisted.  
  
"They are one third of my security team. They were the ones on when it happened," Miranda told him. "And they helped because they were told to."  
  
"Told by who?" Jason said.  
  
"Me," Miranda replied exasperated. "They follow my orders and only my orders. They aren't in on some conspiracy to kill Sonny or take you guys down."  
  
"How do you know?" Jason asked.  
  
"Because I screen them myself," Miranda said. "And because disobeying me is punishable by a charge of treason which carries a death sentance."  
  
"Ma'am," Hayden said quietly.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said.  
  
"Are you going to notify his family?" Hayden asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. That's why I called Jason," Miranda said. "I think Carly should know but I don't know what Sonny would want."  
  
"No, we aren't telling Carly," Jason said.  
  
"Then will you at least call her and tell her that Sonny isn't coming home tonight so she won't worry," Miranda said. "She's taking care of two kids and trying to fight postpartum. She doesn't need to be worried about Sonny not coming home."  
  
"I'll call her, but I'm staying here with him," Jason said.  
  
"Never thought otherwise, Jase," Miranda said. 


	14. Revenge

The next morning Sonny woke up and tried to sit up. He hissed in pain and settled for looking around him. He didn't recognize the room but then he saw Jason sleeping in a chair not far from the bed. A few seconds later, Sonny saw Miranda enter the room and look at Jason.  
  
"Hey," Miranda said, quietly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been shot," Sonny retorted.  
  
"Good to know you still have your sense of humor," Miranda said with a grin.  
  
"Where am I?" Sonny asked. "You seem to be the person with all the answers these days."  
  
"Unfortunately, not all of them," Miranda said. "You are in a safehouse that is technically owned by the government. I found you in the cemetary and my people brought you here. They patched you up and I called Jason."  
  
"Thanks," Sonny said. "But since when do you have people?"  
  
"For awhile now," Miranda said. "I figured Jason would have told you since they did technically threaten to shoot him."  
  
"He told me you had guards," Sonny said.  
  
"Yeah, that's as good a term as any for them," Miranda said.  
  
"And you trust them?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I certainly don't expect you to," Miranda said. "That's why they haven't been in this room since they took the bullet out. I think they make Jason nervous."  
  
"People associated with the government always make me nervous," Jason said from the chair.  
  
"I never knew you were nervous around me, Jase," Miranda said without looking at him.  
  
"You knew he was awake," Sonny said.  
  
"Of course," Miranda said.  
  
"I'm starting to think you might be more dangerous than I'd like," Sonny said.  
  
"Not to you, I'm not," Miranda said.  
  
"Can we get to the conversation where we find out who did this so we can take care of it?" Jason said impatiently.  
  
Miranda grinned at Sonny and said, "Sonny, did you see who it was?"  
  
"No, but my vote is Alcazar," Sonny said.  
  
"It wasn't Lorenzo," Miranda said looking Sonny straight in the eye.  
  
"Why? Because he told you he wouldn't?" Jason said.  
  
"No, because he left town yesterday morning," Miranda said still looking at Sonny. "He's currently in South America. I checked."  
  
"How?" Sonny asked.  
  
"He's currently being held in custody of the Argentinian federal government," Miranda said.  
  
"Seriously?" Jason asked. "I thought he owned cops there."  
  
"He does," Miranda said.  
  
"What did you do?" Sonny asked knowing Miranda somehow had something to do with Alcazar's arrest.  
  
"Is this really the time for that? Shouldn't we be trying to figure out who shot you?" Miranda asked. "I know Lorenzo didn't do it himself, but I don't know if he ordered it. I highly doubt it though."  
  
"Alright so maybe Alcazar ordered it," Jason said. "It could have been Ric or Faith. I doubt any of the five families were involved. Their too afraid of you, Sonny."  
  
"I agree," Sonny said. "It could have been Ric. Especially if something set him off like a fight with Elizabeth. He'd have found a reason to blame me and he does want me dead. Faith wouldn't have done it herself and I don't know if she anyone working for her who would try."  
  
"I'll go find out," Jason said.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Miranda said.  
  
"No way," Jason and Sonny said at the same time.  
  
"You guys are cute, really, but I won't get in the way and might even be able to help you get answers," Miranda said. "No offense Jase, but people really don't like to tell you things."  
  
"Take her," Sonny said suddenly.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Jason asked.  
  
"No," Sonny said. "Take her. She can cover your ass with the law."  
  
"Damn straight. I promise to listen if you tell me to do something," Miranda said.  
  
"Fine," Jason said deciding it would be easier not to argue. She could come and then he could go back later and do what needed to be done.  
  
#######################  
  
Jason and Miranda walked up to the front door of the house that Ric had bought to hold Carly. Miranda politely rang the bell and waited. Jason rolled his eyes. Ric opened the door and blinked rapidly.  
  
"You're Miranda Hamlet," Ric stated.  
  
"Yes, I am, Mr. Lansing. May we come in?" Miranda said.  
  
Ric nodded slowly looking warily at Jason. Ric figured Jason wouldn't do anything with a witness there. Jason didn't say a word just stood there looking like he was made out of stone until he followed Miranda into the house.  
  
"Mr. Lansing, I'll get straight to the point," Miranda said. "Your brother was shot and you are the number one suspect."  
  
"Sonny was shot?" Ric said sounding surprised. "Where? When?"  
  
"You tell us," Miranda said.  
  
"How would I know? You think I had something to do with this," Ric said.  
  
"Mr. Lansing, none of the people in this room are stupid so let's quit playing games," Miranda said. "As you know, Jason would have no problem punishing you for this without evidence of any kind. So I suggest you tell me what you know before I let him do what he came here for."  
  
"Jason won't do anything with you here because then you'd be a witness," Ric said.  
  
"Well, that's funny because Jason and I are currently at a townhouse on Oak Street right now. Jason is looking at the heating and electricity systems for me because I'm thinking about buying it," Miranda said. "Don't take my word for it. The real estate agent is there with us."  
  
"But...." Ric said seeing that she was serious. "I don't know anything about Sonny getting shot. I swear it. I was at Kelly's yesterday for lunch and dinner. In between, I was meeting with another lawyer about how I could stall my divorce proceedings. After dinner I went to Jake's. I was there until close. Then I came here and passed out. I don't know what else to tell you."  
  
Miranda nodded and she and Jason turned to leave.  
  
"Do you believe him?" Miranda asked Jason when they got in the car.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Jason said.  
  
They had a very similar run-in with Faith and once again Jason knew Faith wasn't lying about having nothing to do with the shooting. They headed back to the townhouse to check on Sonny. After talking to Sonny, Jason went to check on Carly and the kids while Miranda went out to get food from Kelly's.  
  
Miranda was waiting at the counter for her take-out order when AJ walked into Kelly's.  
  
"Hello, Miranda. How are you?" AJ said politely.  
  
"I'm fine. Yourself?" Miranda replied wondering what he was up to.  
  
"I spoke to my grandfather like you suggested," AJ said. "I was unaware you were so well-rounded. I can't understand why you're wasting your time with someone like my little brother."  
  
"And that, AJ, is why you always lose," Miranda said. "Understanding the attraction and logic of your enemy is the first step to beating him."  
  
"A bullet works just as well," AJ said with a smirk. "Where is my wayward brother? Out looking for Sonny? I'm sure Carly is frantic with worry."  
  
"I wasn't aware that Sonny was missing, AJ. I can't imagine how you came across that misinformation," Miranda said realizing that AJ was involved in Sonny's shooting.  
  
"Just something I heard some people talking about down at the docks," AJ said trying to cover up his mistake.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The guys that hang out down there claim to kill Sonny every other week for bragging rights," Miranda said with a laugh.  
  
AJ grinned thinking she had believed him. "Yeah, I guess guys talking on the docks aren't a reliable source."  
  
Miranda's order came out and she paid her bill. "It's been interesting, AJ."  
  
"Have a good day," he called after her as she left. AJ grinned to himself thinking that he had outsmarted Jason, Sonny, and Miranda. Now he would get his son back.  
  
####################  
  
Miranda had dialed Jason's cell phone the minute she was out the door of Kelly's.  
  
"Jason, meet me back at the townhouse. I know who shot Sonny," Miranda said and hung up before Jason could reply.  
  
In less than five minutes both Jason and Miranda were walking into the room where Sonny was recovering.  
  
"Who?" Jason demanded.  
  
"AJ," Miranda said.  
  
"What? How do you know that?" Sonny said.  
  
"I ran into him at Kelly's," Miranda explained. "He was talking about beating enemies and he asked how Carly was holding up while Jason looked for Sonny. No one knows Sonny isn't at the penthouse except us and Carly. Carly thinks you guys are together so how would AJ know if he didn't believe Sonny was dead? And AJ wouldn't think that Sonny was dead unless AJ was the one to have shot him."  
  
Jason turned to leave but Miranda stopped him.  
  
"Jason, AJ is going to be at ELQ all day. You can't just walk into the office building and kill him. People will notice," Miranda said.  
  
"She's right," Sonny said. "Wait until AJ is off work, then you can follow him until he's alone."  
  
Jason nodded and sat down.  
  
"How much longer will I have to stay here?" Sonny asked.  
  
Miranda walked over to the wall and pushed a button. "Hayden."  
  
A minute later, the door opened and Hayden walked in.  
  
"Medically speaking, how long does Sonny need to stay here?" Miranda asked.  
  
"He can leave at any time as long as he's careful not to pop his stitches," Hayden said.  
  
Miranda nodded her dismissal but Hayden hesitated. "What is it, Hayden?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you would have some time soon to talk to the guys," Hayden said uneasily.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Miranda asked. Hayden was silent. "I see. Gather everyone in the briefing room. I'll be up in a minute."  
  
Hayden nodded and left the room.  
  
"I'm going with you," Jason said.  
  
"What?" Miranda said.  
  
"The meeting upstairs. I'm going with you," Jason said.  
  
"No, your not," Miranda said.  
  
"Those men are all armed and they obviously have a problem with you right now. I'm not letting you walk into that room alone," Jason said.  
  
"They don't have a problem with me," Miranda told him. "Their problem is with the two of you. And I hate to break it to you, Jase, but there isn't a damn thing you could do if they wanted to hurt me."  
  
"You've never seen Jason work," Sonny said.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Miranda said. "He's too heavily outnumbered, by people and weapons. But if you want to sit in on the meeting, I don't care. You just need to keep your mouth shut."  
  
Jason just looked at her and Miranda laughed.  
  
A few minutes later Miranda and Jason entered the room Miranda referred to as the briefing room. It was really a dining room. Six men had been seated at the table and they all stood up as Miranda entered. They looked warily at Jason. Miranda took the seat at the head of the table. Jason stood behind her.  
  
"Alright, gentlemen, I'm told you have some concerns," Miranda said.  
  
The men shifted uneasily around the table. Miranda looked at Paul.  
  
"You can all speak freely," Paul said.  
  
"I don't know how the rest feel but I didn't sign on to rescue mobsters," Jim said.  
  
"Neither did I," Chris said. "It's bad enough we saved his life. Now you know he's going to kill whoever shot him and you won't let us stop him."  
  
"Anyone who is uncomfortable following my orders is free to leave," Miranda said looking each man in the eye. "I'll tell the other shifts the same thing. If you aren't happy with your current situation, go to Paul and you will be transferred to a new assignment within forty-eight hours. Any questions? Other concerns?"  
  
No one said anything so Miranda got up and left the room. Jason followed her back to Sonny's recovery room.  
  
"Anything important?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No," Miranda said. Paul knocked and walked into the room. Sonny and Jason watched him closely.  
  
"Should I start getting new files?" Paul asked Miranda.  
  
"Apparently," Miranda said.  
  
"I don't like this," Paul said. "We can't afford to be down more than two guards and we could potentially lose two from each shift."  
  
"We'll deal," Miranda said. "And we can afford it. I am in no immediate danger. There have been no recent threats against me."  
  
Paul glanced sideways at Jason and Sonny and Miranda smiled.  
  
"I see," Miranda said. "You think they are a danger to me."  
  
"Not personally, no," Paul said. "But you're frequent contact with them puts you in danger of being collateral damage anytime someone comes after them."  
  
"True but I could also be hit by a car tomorrow," Miranda said. Paul sighed. He knew he couldn't win the argument.  
  
"So you're in charge of Miranda's security now," Sonny said and Paul looked at him for the first time.  
  
"No, Miranda's in charge of Miranda's security," Paul said.  
  
"So you're her lieutenant," Sonny said.  
  
"Colonel," Paul said absently and Miranda laughed.  
  
"He wasn't referring to your rank, Paul. He meant that you were my second in command," Miranda said.  
  
"Wait, this guy was military," Sonny said.  
  
"Still is, technically," Miranda said. "It's a long story and it's hard to explain."  
  
"Also, illegal," Paul said.  
  
Sonny and Jason both looked at Miranda so she said, "It's all classified and you guys don't have the clearance. I do still follow some rules."  
  
Sonny, Jason and Paul all grinned and Paul left the room to deal with the guards that wanted out. Jason, Sonny, and Miranda tried to come up with a way to get to AJ that would minimize Jason's risk and exposure. A way other than Jason shooting him on the docks and dumping him in the water.  
  
#################  
  
Meanwhile AJ was sitting at ELQ remembering his conversation with Miranda. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure his slip-up would get him. She was sure to tell Jason what he had said and then Jason would come looking for AJ. As much as AJ hated to admit it, Jason terrified him. If Jason suspected that AJ knew anything about killing Sonny, Jason would kill him and not worry about Emily and Lila's feelings. The only thing AJ could do was get rid of Miranda before she said anything to Jason. AJ picked up the phone.  
  
Miranda's cell phone rang. "Miranda Hamlet."  
  
"Miranda, AJ Quartermaine. I was wondering if you'd mind meeting me. I have a business venture I'd like to talk to you about regarding the publishing industry," AJ said.  
  
"AJ," Miranda said looking at Jason. "What a pleasant surprise. A publishing venture sounds interesting. When do you want to meet?"  
  
"I'm actually free now, if you are," AJ said.  
  
"I'm wrapping up a chapter of my book but I'll be done in just a few minutes. Where?" Miranda said.  
  
"I have to look at a possible warehouse site for ELQ. Would you mind meeting me at the corner of Poplar and Vine? It would save me a lot of time," AJ said.  
  
"Poplar and Vine, sure. See you soon, AJ," Miranda said and hung up the phone.  
  
"It's a trap," Sonny and Jason said in unison.  
  
"Well, duh," Miranda said hitting the intercom button on the wall. "Paul."  
  
Paul entered the room.  
  
"AJ Quartermaine shot Sonny. He knows I know. I'm meeting him at the corner of Poplar and Vine and I'm leaving in five minutes," Miranda said.  
  
Paul nodded and left the room.  
  
"That's it?" Sonny asked.  
  
"What else is there?" Miranda asked.  
  
"You don't give him orders," Sonny said confused.  
  
"Sure I do. But not about this. He knows what he's doing and he'll set up tactical around the area with the others," Miranda said.  
  
"I'm going with you," Jason said.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "I need you to stay here and protect Sonny in case this is some kind of trap. If AJ has figured out that I know, then he may realize Sonny's not dead. Sonny can't shoot a gun with a bullet wound in his shoulder. Plus, my guys might shoot you by mistake. Don't worry, I'll bring him to you alive. This isn't my revenge to take."  
  
Sonny nodded and Jason walked her upstairs. "Be careful," he said. "And if you have to, kill him. Sonny will understand."  
  
Miranda walked quickly to her meeting with AJ. She saw the van at the end of an alley and the snipers that were in place above the two streets. AJ stood at the corner smiling at her.  
  
"Sorry, the chapter took me a few more minutes than I expected," Miranda said walking up to him.  
  
"No problem," AJ said walking slightly down Vine Street, which was really more of an alley. The area appeared to be deserted which is what AJ wanted. Miranda followed him at a slight distance. AJ stopped a quarter of the way down Vine and turned to face Miranda. He had a gun in his hand.  
  
Miranda simply smiled at AJ and said, "You are far more stupid than even Jason thought."  
  
"I'm holding a gun on you and I'm the one who is stupid. You actually believed that I heard someone on the docks talking about Sonny's disappearance," AJ said.  
  
"No, AJ, I didn't," Miranda said. That was the last thing AJ heard before he was knocked unconscious by Drew. Miranda's men came down the alley to her.  
  
"What do you want us to do with him?" Paul asked.  
  
"Throw him in the van. He's Sonny and Jason's to deal with," Miranda said. She looked at each of the men who had been there. They all nodded.  
  
Inside the van on the way back to the townhouse, Miranda looked at Paul.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I noticed Chris and Jim weren't along for this little outing," Miranda said.  
  
"They no longer want to be under your command so they don't get to take part in missions," Paul said. "Besides, they should both be packing. Their transfers will be official by COB."  
  
"Good," Miranda said. "Did we lose anyone else?"  
  
"No, just those two," Paul said. "The rest of the guys came up to me individually to assure me that they will follow any order you give and that they will do whatever is necessary to protect you."  
  
"That's so sweet," Miranda said with a grin and Paul rolled his eyes.  
  
Drew and Adam carried AJ into the townhouse and threw him on the floor in front of Jason and Sonny. All of the men filed into the room after Miranda.  
  
"Drew whacked him pretty hard with the butt of his gun but he'll wake up eventually," Miranda said. "Sonny, you are medically cleared to leave. I have to get back to work. Please make sure you take this trash with you when you leave and lock up."  
  
Sonny grinned and Jason just looked at her. Miranda exited the room and the townhouse. The next shift of guards was waiting outside and they fell into the normal routine. In the townhouse, Jason and Sonny studied Miranda's remaining men while the men did the same to Jason and Sonny. Finally, Paul spoke.  
  
"I'm sure you are both aware that we don't like you," Paul said. "But Miranda gives the orders and we follow them. That said, if you don't kill this guy, we will."  
  
Sonny laughed and said, "Now that's not something you hear from government types every day."  
  
"He was going to kill Miranda," Drew said. "You don't pull a gun on her and walk away with your life."  
  
"I admire your loyalty," Sonny said.  
  
"Not many women can sit in the same room with a unit of men like us much less give them orders. She is amazing and we'd do anything for her. Even if that means she's with you, Morgan. But understand that if you ever hurt her, we will come for you," Paul said.  
  
"Colonel, if he hurts her, there won't be anything left for us to get," Drew said and Miranda's men all laughed. It was an old joke among them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.  
  
"In case you missed it, Miranda can pretty much tear apart anyone who gets in her way," Drew said. "There's unconfirmed scuttlebut that she once made a three star general cry in the Pentagon."  
  
"What the commander means is that Miranda only needs physical protection. She's perfectly capable of holding her own against anyone in any other situation. She actually could probably take a lot of men, physically too. She trains with us sometimes," Paul said. "Anyway, we just wanted to let you know our stance."  
  
The men filed out of the room and Jason turned to Sonny.  
  
"What do you think?" Jason asked.  
  
"I think they will kill anyone who hurts, or threatens to hurt, her," Sonny said. "But then again they said as much. They're very observant. Most people wouldn't know you're in love with her."  
  
Jason didn't say anything and didn't look at Sonny. Sonny just smiled. Then they went about the task of getting rid of AJ. 


	15. Old Friends and New Lovers

NOTE: Okay, people, since I got zero responses to the last chapter this will be my last post until I get five reviews.   
  
Four days later, Miranda, Jason, Carly, and Sonny were all sitting in Jason's penthouse unwinding. It was strange how AJ of all people would be the one to push them from being friends to being family. Sonny had come out of his bipolar episode when he was shot and understood and trusted that Miranda would be loyal to both himself and Jason. Carly who had considered Miranda almost a surrogate sister before loved her even more because she had saved Sonny. Jason just loved Miranda and had finally admitted it to himself after her men had laid out their stance. Miranda was just ecstatic to have a family again. She had been missing the people she had left behind in DC.  
  
Not that the four days had been all bliss. Each of them had been preparing for the inevitable questions that would arise from AJ's disappearance. They were all shocked it hadn't happened by now. Still, each time there was a knock on the door, they stiffened knowing it might be the PCPD. The group was laughing at something Carly said when Miranda's cell phone rang.  
  
"Miranda Hamlet," she said still laughing a little.  
  
"I've got some people here that you need to interview," Paul said on the other end.  
  
"So bring them up," Miranda said.  
  
"You want to do new recruit interviews in the mobster's penthouse?" Paul asked.  
  
"They might as well know what they're getting into from the start," Miranda said. "We're in Jason's penthouse." She hung up the phone and looked at the group. "Sorry, but that was Paul. I need to take care of some business. It'll only take a minute."  
  
Carly had met Paul but was unaware of what he did. Sonny and Jason sobered up quickly putting on their game faces. They both nodded when Miranda looked at them.  
  
A minute later, Paul knocked on the door and walked in followed by three men. Paul walked over to stand beside Miranda and handed her three folders.  
  
"Latest evals," Paul said. "I also have the other file you requested."  
  
Miranda nodded but continued leafing through the three folders he had already handed her.  
  
"You all have very impressive records in your chosen fields," Miranda said finally looking up. She studied their faces momentarily and made eye contact with each one. When she looked at the third one, she gasped and looked down at his file.  
  
"Oh my God!" Miranda almost yelled. "Joseph Milo, is that really you?"  
  
"Ma'am?" the man said questioningly.  
  
"Look at me," Miranda said and everyone in the room knew it was an order.  
  
The man did and blinked visibly. Then swallowed hard.  
  
"It is you," Miranda said crossing the room to him and throwing her arms around him. Then she hit him in the shoulder. "Just because you went to the worst places on earth is no reason not to let me know you're alright. Do you know how mad I made the brothers when I asked about you all the time?"  
  
"Sorry about that, Ma'am," Joe said allowing himself a small grin.  
  
"No, you're not," Miranda retorted. "And it's Miranda, even if you take the assignment. I skin guys that call me ma'am. Ask Paul."  
  
The other two men shifted slightly.  
  
"Right," Miranda said. "Okay. Paul will have filled you in on the basics of this assignment. So look around the room for a minute. These people are in my life. Sonny and Jason have been a problem for some of your predecessors so you need to understand that you are replaceable. They are not. I am the CO of this little unit. If you have any kind of a problem taking orders from a woman, walk away when this is over. Paul can fill you in on everything else if you're still interested."  
  
As Miranda finished her little speech, another knock came on the door and it swung open to reveal Mac and Capelli.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but AJ Quartermaine is missing and for some reason Edward thinks one or two of you might know what happened to him," Mac said.  
  
"Miranda, didn't expect to find you here," Capelli said.  
  
"Back at you," Miranda said.  
  
"Sonny, Jason, I don't suppose you guys want to volunteer to confess," Mac said.  
  
"Confess to what, Mac?" Sonny said.  
  
"AJ is missing and we all know what it means when someone in this town goes missing," Mac said.  
  
"Do you have evidence implicating me or Jason in any crime?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No, but I'm not going to let this go. AJ Quartermaine wasn't some thug who worked on the docks. I will find out what happened to him," Mac said.  
  
"I'm sure all the thugs who work on the docks will be glad to know that AJ is more important than they are," Miranda said and held out her hand. Paul put a file in it. "Emily told me three days ago that the Quartermaine's couldn't find AJ. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the DA and the PCPD assumed that Sonny and Jason had something to do with it so I took it upon myself to do your job for you."  
  
Miranda handed Mac the file and he and Capelli skimmed it over. They looked up at her.  
  
"You just happened to have a file on AJ," Mac said.  
  
"No, I knew that AJ's disappearance would not be properly investigated by the police because why do the work when you can just blame it on these guys and move on," Miranda said. "I wouldn't get used to that because the new DA isn't going to find that acceptable. I had some friends of mine pull those records when Emily called me. As you can see, AJ left town in quite a hurry. Makes me wonder who's following him. Emily and Lila deserve to know the truth even if the PCPD doesn't care to find it."  
  
"And you expect me to just accept this and that will be the end of it," Mac said.  
  
"Feel free to investigate if you remember how. If you find evidence implicating, Sonny or Jason in this then give it to Ryan. We all know Scott will just screw it up. He couldn't prosecute a case with a body, a weapon, DNA, prints, and a confession," Miranda said.  
  
Mac turned and walked out. Capelli started to follow him but stopped and looked over the three new men in the room. He glanced at Paul and then looked at Miranda.  
  
"Yours?" Capelli asked. Miranda nodded and Capelli left.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Joe said blandly.  
  
"It happens all the time," Miranda said. "Alright, Paul take them back and if any of them are still interested, process them. Joe, take the job or not, but you and I are still having lunch tomorrow at Kelly's."  
  
Joe and Paul nodded and the men filed out of the room.  
  
"So, that was pretty painless," Miranda said once the security people were gone.  
  
"How did you do that?" Carly asked.  
  
"Do what?" Miranda said.  
  
"Get a file of evidence saying that AJ had left town," Carly said.  
  
"I didn't," Miranda said.  
  
"Then who did?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Paul and the guys," Miranda said. "They felt it would be prudent to cover their asses and that also meant covering yours."  
  
"You didn't say anything," Jason said.  
  
"I didn't realize I needed to," Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda, who was the guy you hugged?" Carly asked. "He was very good looking."  
  
"That's Joe," Miranda said with a smile. "We went to college together."  
  
"Details, please," Carly said and Sonny looked at Jason.  
  
"What kind of details? We went to college together, we partied together, no big deal," Miranda said.  
  
"He wasn't giving you a no-big-deal kind of look," Carly teased.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not everyday that an Army Ranger finds out his new CO is a woman he went to college with in another lifetime," Miranda said. "He was shocked."  
  
"He didn't look shocked," Sonny said. "He didn't even look surprised."  
  
"Sure he did," Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda, he really didn't," Carly said.  
  
"I guess you guys just can't read him," Miranda said.  
  
"But you can? Even though you guys haven't seen each other in a long time?" Carly said.  
  
"Old habits die hard, I guess. I used to step in when I saw him getting too angry at someone so I guess I honed the skill. It probably helps that I spend so much time with Jason," Miranda said.  
  
"Huh? What does Jason have to do with it?" Carly said.  
  
"What do you mean you stepped in when he got too angry?" Sonny asked at the same time.  
  
"Carly, Jason and Joe are very similar. Hmmm, you know I never realized that before. Anyway, I read Jason which is probably why I can still read Joe," Miranda explained. "Sonny, I kept him from killing anyone when we would party."  
  
"How?" Sonny asked.  
  
"By getting in between him and whoever was pissing him off," Miranda said. "The same way I broke up all the fights at the house."  
  
"Mom," Jason said making Miranda grin.  
  
"So, you stepped in between that guy and another guy when they were both ready to fight?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yep," Miranda said.  
  
"Are you crazy? Why would you do that?" Sonny asked. "He could have hurt you."  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me, Sonny. That's the point. Because despite the fact that he is trained in the use of over a hundred weapons and can kill a person twenty-five different ways with his bare hands, he would NEVER hurt me. Ever," Miranda said.  
  
"You trust him that much," Sonny said.  
  
"I did then. If he takes the job, I will again," Miranda said.  
  
"And you're having lunch with him," Carly said. "Maybe this time you guys could get the chance to be more than friends."  
  
"That's not on my list of things to do," Miranda said blandly and Carly laughed.  
  
####################  
  
The next day Jason sat at Kelly's drinking coffee. He knew it would piss her off that he was there when she came to have lunch with that guy but he didn't care. That guy needed to understand that Jason was always around. He hadn't liked the story about her stepping between a large, angry man and the intended target but Jason knew that Miranda was fearless. The guy just needed to know that Miranda had back up now.  
  
'Quit lying to yourself Morgan,' Jason thought. 'Your hoping this guy will be intimidated by you and stay the hell away from Miranda.'  
  
Joe walked into the diner and scanned the room for any security problems. He immediately noticed one of the men who had been at the meeting last night. He had been given a file on Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos as soon as he had told the Colonel he wanted the assignment. Morgan's file read like a bad book about the criminal mind. The Colonel had also made it clear that Morgan was a huge part of Miranda's life and it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon. Joe wasn't so sure about that. Brad had been a big part of Miranda's life in college until Joe had gotten involved. Joe smiled to himself thinking about those long ago college nights.  
  
Miranda walked into Kelly's. The first thing she noticed was that Jason was sitting at a table, drinking coffee and pretending to read the paper, while really watching Joe. The second thing she noticed was that Joe was sitting there with a goofy smile on his face. That was weird. The Joe she remembered needed to be pretty buzzed on beer to smile. Miranda walked over to Joe's table and sat down.  
  
"Hey, whatcha smiling about?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Just thinking about college," Joe told her. "Seeing you last night has me reliving the good ol' days at State."  
  
"Tell me about it," Miranda said with a laugh. "Speaking of college, one of your brother's lives in this town."  
  
"Seriously? Who?" Joe asked.  
  
"Ryan Caury, I don't know if you actually met him or not. He might have pledged after you were gone," Miranda said.  
  
"I'm not sure," Joe said. "I'll have to look him up."  
  
"Yeah, that would be good," Miranda said. She turned toward Jason's table. "Jase, are you going to join us or are you going to sit over there and pretend not to listen?"  
  
Jason grinned at her and moved to the seat between Joe and Miranda. Joe shifted, slightly annoyed but didn't say anything. Both Jason and Miranda noticed.  
  
"You'll have to get used to it, Joe," Miranda said quietly. Joe looked up at her in surprise. "Jason is pretty much always around me. If being around him makes you uncomfortable or angry, then don't take the assignment."  
  
"It's not a problem," Joe said. "I just thought we were going to have lunch to reminisce and catch up. He doesn't have anything to remember with us."  
  
"No, but there's no reason for him not to hear about what we were like back then," Miranda said. "He'll probably get a kick out of it since he knows me now."  
  
"Things haven't changed that much for you," Joe said. "There's still a group of guys around you that worship the ground you walk on and that you keep in line with a few words."  
  
"If only my life were that simple," Miranda said with a sigh. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Lorenzo, hello. So you're on your way back to Port Charles. Sure, dinner on Thursday would be fine. I'll see you then."  
  
Miranda hung up and looked at Jason.  
  
"How pissed off did he sound?" Jason asked.  
  
"He didn't," Miranda said. "He sounded confused. I'm sure he knows that I'm the reason he was in that situation and he probably doesn't have a clue as to why."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Lorenzo?" Joe asked.  
  
"No one. It's just a guy that Jason and I know," Miranda said. "So how did you end up here?"  
  
Joe let her change the subject. He told her about the many assignments he had been on as a Ranger and places he had gone on his own. The two college friends shared old memories and jokes about other State alumni that they knew. Jason sat there listening and watching, absorbing everything. It became apparent that Miranda remembered a great deal about their time together than Joe did. She also knew a lot more about the people Joe said were his brothers than Joe appeared to. An hour came and went and Miranda finally broke up the trip down memory lane to go get some work done.  
  
"Jase, walk me home?" Miranda said, half request, half order. Jason stood up and followed her out the door.  
  
"You have from here to my apartment door to ask your questions," Miranda said.  
  
"How many brothers does the guy have?" Jason asked.  
  
"Hundreds, technically," Miranda said. "Joe joined a fraternity in college, an organization of guys who are then called brothers. Every guy in the frat is Joe's brother."  
  
"And you hung out at the frat?" Jason said.  
  
"Yep. Jenn and I. I had some of the most amazing nights in that house," Miranda said.  
  
"With Joe?" Jason asked.  
  
"Some of them," Miranda said. "You met Brad and Jeremy in Philly. They're brothers, too. And Ryan, of course. There were many brothers that made the times good ones."  
  
"So you were always happy there?" Jason asked.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "Jason, I was in college for four years. There were many, many mediocre nights at the frat. Even a few that were down right bad. But there were also a lot of good times and I like to remember those ones. It was a long time ago and being a college student is so much easier than living life. Too bad you can't stay in school forever."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not that person anymore. I've changed a lot since college. In college, life revolves around taking tests and writing papers and going to parties. Real life isn't like that," Miranda said. "And once you leave college to live life, you can't ever go back. Believe me, I tried. It doesn't matter though. I wouldn't trade my life now for my life then, even if I could."  
  
"Really? When you talk about it, you sound like you miss it," Jason said.  
  
"I do sometimes," Miranda said. "But if I were back at college, I wouldn't know you, Sonny, Carly, or the kids. I wouldn't know Emily, Elizabeth, the Quartermaines, or any of the people I love from DC. No, I definitely wouldn't trade it."  
  
"Good to know," Jason said and Miranda grinned at him. "Are you going to date him?"  
  
"What?" Miranda asked astonished.  
  
"Joe. Are you going to date him? Like Carly said you should?" Jason asked. Honesty and bluntness were his two biggest traits, so he used them.  
  
"No, I am not going to date Joe," Miranda said.  
  
"Good," Jason said as they walked up to Miranda's building.  
  
Miranda looked at him but didn't say anything before he turned and walked away.  
  
##############################  
  
It was nine o'clock the next night when Jason knocked on Miranda's door. She opened it and raised an eyebrow in question, stepping back to let him in.  
  
"Want to go for a ride?" Jason asked.  
  
Miranda studied him for a second and noticed he was pretty edgey. "Sure."  
  
Miranda grabbed her jacket and they headed out to the bike. As they approached the bike, Joe walked up.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Joe asked looking at Miranda.  
  
"Just heading out for a ride," Miranda said. Jason was already on the bike waiting for her to get on.  
  
"Oh, I was just coming by to see if you wanted to hang out. There isn't a lot to do in this town," Joe said.  
  
"There are a couple of good bars," Miranda said. "Try Luke's or Jake's. Or if you're in the mood to pick up a chick, go to Club 101. I'll see you later."  
  
Miranda slid onto the bike behind Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hadn't gone on a ride with him since she had moved out of the penthouse and she missed it. Jason gunned the bike and took off, happy that she had chosen to go with him instead of staying with Joe. They rode for a couple of hours and then Jason took her to Jake's.  
  
Miranda walked into Jake's and smiled. It reminded her of a bar in DC that she and Natalie had liked to go to. The bar was empty except for Coleman who was tending bar. Neither of them really wanted a drink, they just wanted somewhere to relax and chill.  
  
"You play?" Jason asked nodding toward the pool tables.  
  
"Nope," Miranda said.  
  
"Wanna learn?" Jason asked raising his eyebrow in a challenge.  
  
"Sure as long as you don't take my sucking at it as a sign that you're a horrible teacher," Miranda said with a laugh.  
  
The two headed to a pool table and grabbed cues. As Jason was racking up the balls, Coleman walked over to the table.  
  
"Do you two mind if I take off? You can stay as long as you like but I'll put the closed sign out," Coleman asked looking at Miranda instead of Jason.  
  
"I don't care. We just want to shoot some pool for a while," Miranda said glancing at Jason.  
  
"Great. Just lock up when you leave. And try not to break anything, Morgan," Coleman said.  
  
"Okay, that was weird," Miranda said once Coleman was gone.  
  
"I don't like him," Jason said.  
  
"Like I couldn't tell," Miranda said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up and get over here," Jason said with a smirk. "I'm going to show you how to break."  
  
Miranda walked over and Jason positioned her to break. Then he wrapped his arms around her and leaned over with her to help her aim. Miranda turned her head to look at him and found herself locking eyes with him. Jason's gaze went from teasing to intense in less than two seconds. He leaned in very slowly and kissed her lightly. Miranda jumped back like he had hit her. Jason didn't move. He just stood their watching her. Miranda was staring at him like she had never seen him before.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you," Jason said softly.  
  
"That's not....What's happening here, Jase?" she stuttered out.  
  
"Nothing if you don't want it to," Jason said.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Miranda said. "Where is this coming from?"  
  
"You're surprised by this?" Jason asked.  
  
"Hell, yes, I'm surprised," Mirand said.  
  
"Then I guess you can't read me as well as you think," Jason said trying to lighten the tension with a joke.  
  
"So this is a joke to you?" Miranda said.  
  
"No. It's very serious. I'm very serious," Jason said.  
  
"Serious? About kissing me? Sleeping with me? What?" Miranda asked.  
  
"This isn't about sex," Jason said. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time now. I just tried to stop it."  
  
"Why now?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Because you said you wouldn't trade this life for your old one," Jason said. "I couldn't fight it after you said that."  
  
"This is really sudden, Jase," Miranda said.  
  
"No, it's not. You've just been ignoring it until now," Jason said. "I'm done fighting it. I love you and that's that."  
  
"Geez, Jason," Miranda said. "I have no idea how to respond to this. I'm totally thrown by this."  
  
"How do you feel?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm confused, I'm...I don't know," Miranda said.  
  
"Yes, you do know," Jason said. "And you're not confused. You're scared. I can see it in your eyes. Why are you scared?"  
  
"Because this is crazy," Miranda said. "I don't know how to do this."  
  
"To do what? To love?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said. "I used to think I knew how but it's been a lot of years since I even considered it."  
  
"You don't have to think. It's just there and you feel it," Jason said.  
  
"But," Miranda started.  
  
"No buts," Jason said. "Just close your eyes and feel."  
  
Miranda looked at him for a second and then closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When Miranda opened her eyes, she immediately looked into his. Jason smiled a slow smile. She didn't have to say a word. He could see it in her eyes. Of course, he could also see that it terrified her. But he could work with that. Jason closed the small distance between them and kissed her.  
  
"Have I mentioned that this is crazy?" Miranda said into his chest.  
  
Jason laughed. "I think you might have."  
  
Miranda looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"It's okay," Jason said. "We'll take it slow. You need time to get used to the idea. But I want you to seriously think about moving back into the penthouse."  
  
"Moving in with you is your idea of taking it slow?" Miranda said incredulously.  
  
"Considering that you moved in with me the day you met me, yeah," Jason said.  
  
"Alright. I will. I'll move back into the penthouse," Miranda said and Jason kissed her again.  
  
  
  
AN: Reminder, five reviews or I'm not posting again. 


	16. Advice and Interference

NOTE: Okay, I still have not received five reviews for the last chapter but Sister of the Moon begged for a new chapter so you need to all thank her profusely.  
  
This chapter is my attempt at a lighter chapter. It's supposed to be a slightly humorous look at the perils of a new relationship and campaign politics. Hope it works, sorry if it doesn't. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Two days later, Miranda was back in the penthouse. Jason had been happy and the two had settled back into their old routine. Except that every time Jason kissed her, she jumped. So Jason did what any self-respecting man would do. He went to see his sister.  
  
"I know that you used to worry that Miranda would hurt me, Em," Jason said sitting with Emily at Kelly's. "But I love her and I want her with me. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through this again? I mean, look at how it ended up with Courtney," Emily said.  
  
"That was different," Jason said. "Courtney couldn't handle my life. She couldn't handle the cost to herself."  
  
"Well, why do you think Miranda is reacting this way?" Emily asked.  
  
"She's scared," Jason said. "But not of me or my life. I think she's scared of feeling. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Yeah, actually it does. And it's not that surprising," Emily said.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you know that I don't?" Jason asked.  
  
"That's just it, Jase. She and I are really close friends. So are the two of you, but has she ever told you anything about any guy in her past that she has dated? She has never so much as mentioned a guy that she was more than friends with around me and that's what women talk about," Emily said.  
  
"Well, I did meet a guy that one of her friends said she was in love with but I think you're right. She has never told me about any guys that have been more than her friend. Although, I have my suspicions about one guy," Jason said. "So what do I do?"  
  
"I don't know, Jase. Let me talk to her. Maybe she'll tell me what's going on in her head," Emily said.  
  
"Thanks, Em," Jason said.  
  
##############################  
  
"Hey, Miranda," Emily said giving her a hug. "It feels like it's been forever since we did this."  
  
"I know. Things have been crazy," Miranda said. "I guess you heard about me moving back in with Jason."  
  
"Yeah," Emily said. "What prompted that?"  
  
"Jason," Miranda said. "He asked me to move back in."  
  
"And that's it?" Emily asked. "He asked so you did it?"  
  
"It seemed really important to him. I just wanted to make him happy," Miranda said. "Look, are you okay with this? I mean, you were really worried that I was going to hurt him before."  
  
"And I seem to recall you telling me you wouldn't fall for my brother," Emily said.  
  
"I know, but Jason has this way of sneaking up on a person. He told me he loved me, just out of the blue," Miranda said.  
  
"It wasn't out of the blue," Emily said. "The rest of us saw this coming."  
  
"Really? I didn't. I was totally blindsided," Miranda said.  
  
"So, the real question is do you love him?" Emily said.  
  
"I don't know," Miranda said. "I mean, I could. It's just that I've kept myself from having feelings that deep for a really long time. I don't know if I even know how anymore."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Emily asked.  
  
"When you spend enough time getting used by people, you figure out really fast that emotions are not an asset," Miranda said.  
  
"I can't imagine anyone trying to use you," Emily said.  
  
"Not now. But I was once a naive college student and most people have no problem taking advantage of that," Miranda said. "Besides, I spent most of my adult life in a town where real friends are few and far between. People in DC see each other as a means to an end. A person is only important if they can do something for you."  
  
"Wow, that's cynical," Emily said.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's my life," Miranda said.  
  
"Not anymore," Emily said. "Are you saying that you think Jason is just trying to use you?"  
  
"No, of course not, Em. I know Jason isn't like that. It's just that I've lived with that mentality for so long, it's hard to shut it off," Miranda said. "It's hard for me to give someone, even Jason, that kind of power, that ability to hurt me."  
  
"I understand that," Emily said. "But I think you need to explain it to Jason."  
  
"Yeah, I probably should. I've been kind of jumpy since I moved back into the penthouse," Miranda said.  
  
############################  
  
Four days later Mirand still hadn't talked to Jason about her conversation with Emily. She really had no idea how to approach the subject. It hadn't hurt that Miranda hadn't been home very much. Ryan's campaign was in full swing and she was spending eighteen hours a day working of the campaign. Scott was putting up more of a fight than she had expected but Ryan was handling the challenge very well and she knew that come election day, Ryan would win. He was already twelve points ahead in the polling.  
  
Miranda walked into the hospital looking for Bobby. Audrey told Miranda that Bobby was working on the ninth floor that day so Miranda headed up. Just as Miranda got off the elevator on the ninth floor, Monica Quartermaine stopped her.  
  
"Miranda, do you have a minute?" Monica asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess," Miranda said looking at the nurses station and not seeing Bobby.  
  
"Great. Let me grab Alan. We need to talk to you," Monica said walking quickly to Alan's office. A minute later Alan walked out and the two doctors came over to Miranda, who had moved to the waiting area.  
  
"Is this about Emily? Is there something wrong with her?" Miranda asked worried.  
  
"Oh, no, it's nothing like that," Monica said. "It's just that Emily told us that you had moved into the penthouse with Jason."  
  
Jason got off the elevator just in time to hear Monica say that. He stood just off the elevator and listen. He was sure this would be an interesting conversation.  
  
"Yes, I moved back in with Jason," Miranda said. "What about it?"  
  
"We were very glad to hear that," Alan said. "Jason needs someone to make sure he takes care of himself."  
  
"Are we talking about the same person?" Miranda asked. "Because the Jason I live with is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Occasionally he forgets to eat or sleep but Sonny and Carly remind him."  
  
"Yes but Jason needs someone who has his best interests at heart," Monica insisted. "Sonny and Carly have their own reasons for wanting Jason around."  
  
"Uh huh," Miranda said. "I realize that neither of you is very found of Sonny and Carly but I'll remind you that they are my friends so it's probably not a great idea to insult them."  
  
"That's not what I intended to do," Monica said quickly.  
  
"Good," Miranda said. "Now, what exactly is it you want?"  
  
"We were hoping that maybe you would like to come to dinner sometime soon," Alan said.  
  
"Dinner? At the Quartermaine's?" Miranda said. "I'm going to take a giant intuitive leap here and assume that you mean you want Jason and I to come to dinner."  
  
"Well, we were hoping that since he now has such a stable and respectable person in his life, you might be able to convince him to spend some time with his family," Monica said.  
  
"So you want me to drag Jason to a dinner where Lila and Emily will play peacekeepers while you and Alan look disappointed and Edward and Ned take potshots at him," Miranda said. "Yeah, 'cuz that sounds like a great idea."  
  
"That's not...." Alan said.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what it would be like," Miranda said. "But let me clue you in on your son. He spends plenty of time with his family. Sonny, Carly, and the kids are his family. Emily is his family."  
  
"But their not his whole family," Monica said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Miranda said. "But I love Jason which means that I don't need or want him to change. You do. Also, Jason hates group gatherings and that includes the familial. He barely sits down to eat dinner with the Corinthos'. I understand that you love him in your own way but why would you want to make him sit through a dinner where Edward and Ned are going to do nothing but hurl insults at him."  
  
Jason smiled widely from his position around the corner. Things were definitely looking up if she could tell other people she loved him, even if the people she was telling were the Quartermaine's.  
  
"We've lost AJ. We just want a chance with our other son," Alan said.  
  
"You want a chance with Jason? Then the next time you see him stop trying to get him to do things he has no desire to do. Stop looking at him like he has somehow disappointed you," Miranda said. "Because that's what Jason sees when he looks at you. He sees the disappointment you feel that he isn't the person you wanted him to be."  
  
"Did he say that?" Monica said with a gasp.  
  
"He doesn't have to Monica," Miranda said. "I can see it. He does love you both but it hurts him that he disappoints you because there is nothing he can do to change who he is. Not that he wants to. Why do you think he only spends time with Lila and Emily? The look at him with happiness that he's still alive, not disappointment that he didn't fulfill their dreams."  
  
"Well, if he wouldn't constantly put his life in danger, then no one would have to worry that he wasn't going to stay alive," Alan said.  
  
Miranda laughed without humor and said, "You just don't get it. Jason needs his life the way it is. He is never going to change. No matter how much you pray or how hard you push him, he will NEVER change. And until you stop wanting him to, he isn't going to be comfortable around you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Bobby."  
  
Miranda walked toward the nurse's station leaving Monica and Alan to think about what she said. Jason turned and followed Miranda to the nurse's station.  
  
"Hey," Jason said.  
  
"Hey," Miranda said not looking at him.  
  
"I guess you knew I was there," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said. "Look, I didn't mean to overstep or anything but they needed to hear it."  
  
"That's okay," Jason said. "I just hope you meant it. At least the part about how you feel."  
  
"I don't tell people that I love someone if I don't mean it," she said.  
  
"Good. You want a ride home?" he asked.  
  
"I have to talk to Bobby. Then I need to get back to the campaign headquarters," Miranda said.  
  
"I can wait and drive you back to the office. Maybe we can stop at Kelly's and pick you up some dinner so you don't forget to eat," Jason said.  
  
Miranda started laughing and said, "Look who's talking."  
  
"Hey, you two," Bobby said walking up to the nurse's station.  
  
"Bobby, just the person I needed to see," Miranda said. "Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Bobby asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I was wondering what you thought of getting the nurse's to come out as a group in support of Ryan Caury for DA," Miranda said.  
  
"I can mention it at the next nurses' meeting but they'll have to vote on it so I can't promise they'll want to do it," Bobby said.  
  
"That's all I wanted. Someone to ask them," Miranda said. "Also, I was hoping you'd let Ryan rent out Kelly's for a townhall-style meeting. Y'know, let regular citizens ask him questions instead of reporters."  
  
"Sure just let me know when so I can tell the customers we'll be closed," Bobby said.  
  
"No, I don't want you to close. I want people to come in and here what he has to say. This isn't going to be an invitation only event," Miranda said. "Although we would like the right to turn away anyone who comes to cause problems. Like Scott."  
  
"That's fine then. Just let me know a date," Bobby said. "But now I should get back to work."  
  
"Thanks, Bobby," Miranda said.  
  
Miranda and Jason left the hospital and drove to Kelly's. Inside they placed two orders to go and waited at the counter.  
  
"You could have used the Cellar for your meeting thing," Jason said.  
  
"No," Miranda said.  
  
"Why not?" Jason asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Alright, Sonny," she said. "Carly is married to Sonny and the vast majority of the people in this town know that. Voters are afraid of Sonny and they want him in jail. They are not going to vote for someone who holds a campaign event in the club owned by Sonny's wife."  
  
"That's stupid," Jason said.  
  
"That's politics," Miranda retorted.  
  
Their orders were brought out and Jason drove in silence to Caury for DA campaign headquarters. Jason parked and turned off the car. Miranda looked at him.  
  
"You can't come in," she said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Jason said. "Even if you're working, I wanted to eat with you."  
  
"Politics is about perception which I know is something you care nothing about. But it is and people are even more afraid of you than they are of Sonny. How would it look for you to be eating dinner in Ryan's campaign headquarters? Plus, I think you'd scare the staffers," Miranda said.  
  
Jason sighed and nodded. He started the car. Miranda leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for understanding," she said and got out of the car. "I'll wake you up when I get home." 


	17. Accident

A month later Ryan's campaign was going full-swing. The polls had Ryan up twenty-five points to Scott and Miranda decided she could safely cut back on the hours she was dedicating to the campaign. The rest of the campaign staff was more than capable of picking up the slack and she really needed to get back to her book. Miranda realized that she hadn't been writing nearly as much since the campaign started and she hated to be behind. She discussed it with Ryan and then made the announcement to the staff.  
  
At the penthouse the next morning, Miranda set up her laptop and began to write. Two hours later Jason walked in from handling an early morning delivery at the warehouse and was surprised to see her still in the apartment.  
  
"Hey, I thought you'd be at the office," Jason said.  
  
"Not going in today," Miranda said absently.  
  
"Really? Why not?" Jason asked.  
  
"Ryan's up twenty-five points in the polls so I don't need to be there as much. Plus, kind of have this other job that I've been ignoring while I worked on the campaign," Miranda said.  
  
Jason looked over her shoulder and said, "I bet your fans are clamoring for another book. I just finished one that Carly had."  
  
Miranda stopped and looked at Jason.  
  
"Did you just say you'd read one of my books?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. It was pretty good although I didn't understand some of it," Jason said.  
  
"Why did you read one of my books? Not that you shouldn't but why would you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you haven't been around that much and Carly suggested I read one of your books. She said it would be like talking to you, having you tell me a story," Jason said. "It was kind of but I couldn't stop you and ask you to explain something in the middle."  
  
Miranda laughed and asked, "Which one did you read?"  
  
"Cutthroat Campaign," Jason said. "Carly thought it was ironic since you were working on a campaign."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said. She turned back to her laptop and started writing again.  
  
Jason sighed. 'At least she's in the same room,' he thought.  
  
##############################  
  
Two weeks later, Ryan Caury was sworn in as District Attorney of Port Charles, New York. A victory party was held for him at the Port Charles Grill and it was a who's who of Port Charles society. Even several state law makers showed up. Miranda worked the room, chatting up socialites and politicians.  
  
"Miranda," Stephanie Caury said, "Ryan always said you could do it but I had no idea it would be like this."  
  
"You look amazing, Steph," Miranda said. "Your husband did all the hard work. I just made sure people knew about it."  
  
"Oh, isn't that Carly Corinthos?" Stephanie asked, looking at the door.  
  
"Yes, it is. Have you met her?" Miranda said.  
  
"No, I haven't," Stephanie said and was stunned when Carly came toward them.  
  
"Well, you throw one heck of a party," Carly said to Miranda.  
  
"Practice makes perfect," Miranda said. "Carly, I'd like you to meet Stephanie Caury, wife of the new DA. Steph, this is Carly Corinthos."  
  
"Nice to meet you," they both said shaking hands.  
  
"Why are you here, Carly?" Miranda asked. "And where are your guards?"  
  
"I wanted to come to the party," Carly said. "I made Sonny stay home. And Johnny's in the lobby."  
  
Miranda shook her head and then spotted someone across the room. "Excuse me, I see someone that I need to speak to," she said and hurried across the room.  
  
Stephanie and Carly watched her go. "She's amazing," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yes, she is," Carly said. "So, how long have you known her?"  
  
"Years," Stephanie said. "We met in college. She hung out at my husband's house."  
  
"The fraternity?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yes," Stephanie said.  
  
"I met another one of the brothers. A guy named Joe Milo," Carly said. "He was very attractive."  
  
"I don't know him," Stephanie said. "Miranda graduated a couple of years before Ryan so she knew a lot of brothers that he and I never met."  
  
"Oh, I was hoping you might be able to tell me the story between them," Carly said. "They seem like they might have dated or something."  
  
"I don't think so," Stephanie said. "According to Ryan, Miranda never dated any of the brothers. That's why they all liked and respected her. Although, I know a number of them tried to seduce her, for lack of a better way to put it."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Ryan said coming up behind his wife.  
  
"Miranda and her life at your frat," Stephanie said.  
  
"Why?" Ryan said, eyeing Carly.  
  
"Ryan, this is Carly Corinthos," Stephanie said.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos," Ryan acknowledged shaking her hand.  
  
Miranda was almost beside them when a man walked up to her and said something in her ear. She visibly paled and walked toward the threesome faster. She grabbed Carly's hand and turned back toward the door.  
  
"We have to go, Carly," Miranda said, holding on to the other woman and heading for the door very quickly.  
  
Johnny jumped up as they came into the lobby. He recognized the man with them and fell in line behind them. Miranda headed straight for the van that pulled up in front of the restaurant. The driver barely waited for everyone to get in before taking off.  
  
"Carly," Miranda said, "call Sonny and tell him to meet us at the hospital. Something has happened to Jason."  
  
Carly nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She was too shocked to argue or demand answers. She quickly told Sonny what Miranda had said and then sat back in tense silence as the van made its way to General Hospital.  
  
Just inside the entrance to the hospital, Paul stood waiting for Miranda to arrive. He had received the call about Jason and had relayed orders to get Miranda there as quickly as possible. However, Paul knew he had to get there first and get answers. A minute later Miranda, Carly, and the guards walked through the doors and Paul stepped out in front of them. Carly was surprised to see him but Miranda knew he would be there.  
  
"Follow me," Paul said.  
  
The group followed him down the hall to the ICU. Paul stopped outside a private room and turned to address Miranda.  
  
"He was on his motorcycle. I'm not really sure what happened but the bike is totaled and if he hadn't been wearing his helmet, he would be dead. I'll go get the doctor for you," Paul said and walked down the hall.  
  
Miranda entered Jason's room while Carly, Johnny, and Miranda's two men stayed in the hall. Several hospital staff members glanced at Jason's room uneasily. No one was supposed to go into the ICU rooms without a doctor's permission but no one wanted to tell any of them that. Miranda walked over and sat down next to Jason. He was covered in bruises and had several broken bones. It was only a few minutes before Paul came back with Tony Jones. Miranda came back out into the hall just as Sonny rushed toward them.  
  
"How is he? What's going on?" Sonny demanded.  
  
"We were just about to find out," Miranda said looking at Tony.  
  
Tony glanced at the group uneasily. He knew he didn't have any friends there.  
  
"He sustained major trauma. Luckily, there doesn't seem to be any damage to his head or spine. However, because there is no head trauma, we don't know why he is unconcious or how long he might stay that way. We are monitoring him to make sure that no brain swelling occurs," Tony said. "Right now, all we can do is give him pain medication and wait for him to do the rest."  
  
"That's not very helpful, Tony," Carly said looking into the room at her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tony said.  
  
"Doctor, may I have a word?" Miranda said and her three guards looked at each other.  
  
Miranda and Tony walked down the hall about ten feet with Paul following at a slight distance.  
  
"I know that you and Jason have not had the best relationship," Miranda said. "I want you to understand something though. If you allow your personal feelings for him to in any way affect his treatment or care, I will see to it that you pay a very high price. Do you understand?"  
  
Tony nodded and walked away. Miranda returned to the group.  
  
"I want two guards at this door at all times. Sonny, if you're spread too thin with him in here, then my people can do it. No one is going to get in this room without the express consent of one of us," Miranda said. Sonny nodded and Miranda continued, "Has anyone called Emily or the Quartemaines?"  
  
"I'll take care of it," Paul said and Miranda nodded before heading back into Jason's room to sit with him. 


	18. Of Hospitals and Board Rooms

A week later Miranda was sitting next to Jason's bed holding his hand. To anyone not paying really close attention, it would look like she hadn't moved since the first night he had been there. In truth Miranda had not left the hospital at all and his room only long enough to shower each day. Monica had cleared it so Miranda could shower and change in the female nurses lounge.  
  
Monica and Alan knocked on the door and entered Jason's room. They both looked at Jason with a mixture of fear and hope. Miranda could see in their faces that they were hoping Jason would wake up as the person they had lost so many years earlier. Miranda didn't care as long as he woke up.  
  
"You left a message that you wanted to see us," Alan said.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said, stopping as Sonny entered the room.  
  
"You called?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I need to talk to these two for a minute. Can you stick around for a few?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sure. Do you want me to wait outside?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No, that's okay," Miranda said. Turning back to Monica and Alan, she said, "I want your medical and personal opinions about moving Jason."  
  
"What do you mean moving him?" Monica asked.  
  
"Jason hates hospitals," Miranda said. "He feels trapped when he's in one. I want to take him home."  
  
"I don't know. It's only been a week," Monica said.  
  
"I know, but if it won't hurt him, I'd like to do it," Miranda said.  
  
"Are you ready for the responsibility of having him home?" Alan asked. "He needs a lot of attention and care."  
  
"I'll hire staff," Miranda said.  
  
"I think you really need to talk to Tony about this," Monica said. "I think he'd be best able to tell you if it could be harmful."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said. "Thank you both."  
  
Monica leaned over and kissed Jason's forehead. Alan looked at Jason for a minute and then they both turned and left.  
  
"Are you serious about doing this?" Sonny asked when they were gone.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said. "But that's not why I asked to see you."  
  
"What's going on?" Sonny asked.  
  
"As I'm sure you know, Paul does a daily briefing with me every morning," Miranda said. "He has given me some very troubling news the last few days. News about financial attacks against you, but more importantly against Jason."  
  
"Yes, some one is coming after us. My guess is that it's your buddy Alcazar," Sonny said.  
  
"And where are you on finding out who did this to Jason?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Still working on it," Sonny said.  
  
"Alright," Miranda said. "Why don't you let me find out who is trying to take all your money and deal with them while you find out who did this to Jason and deal with them."  
  
"Well, I..." Sonny said. "Why?"  
  
"Because otherwise, I'm going to have to start looking into who did this to Jason. I don't think you want that," Miranda said.  
  
"Jason would tell you to stay out of it," Sonny said.  
  
"Then Jason can damn well wake up and tell me that himself," Miranda said.  
  
"You're going to do something no matter what, aren't you?" Sonny said.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said.  
  
"Alright, you can take the money," Sonny said.  
  
"Good," Miranda said.  
  
Sonny looked at Jason and then left. Miranda sat back down and took Jason's hand again.  
  
"Did you hear that, Jase? See you need to wake up because Sonny is letting me look into things. Scary, huh? Look, I need you to wake up soon okay. I'm working on getting you out of here because I know you hate hospitals but it might take a little while. I just, I'm not ready to let you go yet. I'm not ready to say good-bye so you need to be okay," Miranda said.  
  
######################  
  
The next morning after talking to Paul, Miranda left Carly with Jason and went to find out about finances. She walked up to Lorenzo's apartment and smiled as the guards opened the door. Lorenzo was sitting at the desk looking over paperwork. He turned and smiled when he saw her.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise," Lorenzo said.  
  
"You might want to save that sentiment. I'm here to find out if you are raiding Sonny and Jason's finances. I figured I'd do you the favor of asking before I start digging," Miranda said.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm currently working on several business ventures in South American and Eastern Europe. Nothing involving Sonny or Jason. I wouldn't do that to you considering," Lorenzo said.  
  
"Good," Miranda said. "If I find out you're lying to me, my retribution will be beyond painful."  
  
Miranda's next stop was the house Paul and several of the guys shared. They went over the financial and corporate records that Paul had pulled that morning and found a common thread in every transaction against Sonny. One of the guys was trying to unravel the multitude of corporations and shell companies that was being used to hide whoever was attacking Sonny.  
  
"Call me as soon as you know something. I'm going back to the hospital," Miranda said.  
  
Miranda returned to the hospital to find Xander in the hallway.  
  
"Emily wanted to spend some time with him alone. She remembers the last time this happened and she wants to feel like she's helping," Xander said.  
  
A few minutes later Emily came out and hugged Miranda.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Emily asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm worried about Sonny, Carly, and the kids though," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah. My mom said that you've been letting them sit with him when they get the chance," Emily said.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why? I mean, you and my parents don't exactly get along," Emily said.  
  
"Truthfully, I'm doing it so he'll get mad enough to wake up and tell them to go away," Miranda said.  
  
Xander laughed and Emily smiled. Miranda went into Jason's room.  
  
"I'm back. Sorry that took so long but I needed to look into that thing for Sonny. I should know what I need to know by the end of the day and then I'll take care of it tomorrow," Miranda said.  
  
"Miranda?" Tony said opening the door.  
  
"Yes?" Miranda said turning toward him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about taking Jason home," Tony said. "I have to tell you I don't think it's a good idea. Not yet anyway. I'm still not sure why he is in the coma and until I have exhausted all the tests, I don't know if moving him could be detrimental."  
  
"Okay," Miranda said. "But I'm not leaving him in here indefinitely."  
  
Tony nodded and left as Miranda's cell phone rang.  
  
#################  
  
The next day at one in the afternoon, Miranda walked into ELQ. She ignored the secretary and pushed through the board room doors. Everyone seated at the table turned to look at her in surprise.  
  
"You can't just come barging in here like that," Ned yelled.  
  
"Yes, I can. Besides this emergency board meeting was called because ELQ and it's subsidiaries have lost a substantial amount of money today. I think the people at this table deserve to know why," Miranda said.  
  
"What do you know about this?" Skye asked.  
  
"Everything," Miranda said.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Edward bellowed.  
  
"Shut up and sit down, Edward. I'm not in the mood for you," Miranda said. "I took your money."  
  
"That's impossible," Ned said.  
  
"No, Ned, it's not. Every problem you have had today, every cent that you have lost is because of me," Miranda said.  
  
"Why? Why would you do this?" Monica asked.  
  
"Because Ned here decided to try to hurt Jason and he picked the wrong time to do so," Miranda said.  
  
"I didn't try to hurt Jason," Ned protested.  
  
"Save it Ned. I have all the evidence I need. I traced all the financial transactions to you or ELQ, which is the same thing," Miranda said. "Now, I know you hate Sonny and I know that you think taking him down is going a good thing but when you attack Sonny, you attack Jason. Did you think I would allow that? Did you think that your attempts to hurt them would go unpunished?"  
  
"Is this true, Ned?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yes, Monica it's true," Miranda said. "He is trying to take away Sonny's financial backing in order, I assume, to make him do something stupid and criminal. I simply did to Ned what he did to Jason. Only on a slightly larger scale."  
  
"But what about us?" Skye asked. "In your effort to punish Ned, you have taken money that rightfully belongs to the rest of us, too."  
  
"Yes, I did. Just like in his effort to punish Sonny, Ned took money that rightfully should go to Jason, Carly, Mike, Michael and Morgan," Miranda said. "Ned didn't think about them so I didn't think about you."  
  
"You can't do this," Ned said.  
  
"I can and I did," Miranda said. "I want you all to listen to me very carefully. This was a warning. The next time any of you or anyone remotely connected to you comes after Jason, I will take everything. You won't know that it's happened until it's too late. Keep your people in line or get ready for the fall out."  
  
"You would do that to Lila, to Emily?" Edward demanded.  
  
"Oh please, Edward. Everyone in this room knows that Jason would take care of both of them," Miranda said. "I need to get back to the hospital. You all have conveniently forgotten that Ned did this when Jason was incapable of defending himself. I haven't forgotten. I never will."  
  
######################  
  
Meanwhile, Sonny enters Jason's hospital room. He sits next to the bed and looks at his best friend.  
  
"Hey, man," Sonny said. "I know I haven't been here as much as I should but I've been out trying to find out who did this to you. I keep thinking this is what I would normally have you doing so it's really hard. Miranda has really stepped up though. She'll be back soon but she's taking care of some stuff for us. You're never going to believe what she did. One of her guys told me and I'm impressed. Nothing illegal or dangerous. I wouldn't do that to you.  
  
Look, Jase, I can't do this without you. Life, the business just doesn't work if you're not in it. I need you to wake up. Hell, I can't even handle Carly without you. She's freaking Jason. She tries to be brave but she needs you. Sometimes I think she needs you more than she needs me. I can't fault her for that though. I mean, you took care of her when I couldn't or wouldn't.  
  
Michael misses you too. I know I've never said this but you're as much his father as I am. He lost you once and I don't want him to go through that again. And Morgan barely knows you. He's named after you so you have to be a part of his life."  
  
Sonny took a couple of deep breaths, fighting for control of his emotions. Then he continued, "I know the last time you were in a wreck and then in a coma, you woke up different. If you wake up that way this time, it's okay. We'll all understand. And if we don't Miranda will make us. I think that no matter what or who you wake up as, you'll love her. But if you don't she's strong enough to handle that. As long as you wake up. That's the only expectation we have, Jason, I swear."  
  
"Sonny?" Jason whispered hoarsely. 


	19. Awake

"Jason! Oh man, you're awake!" Sonny yelled. "I'm going to get a doctor."  
  
Tony came in and examined Jason. When he left, Sonny sat back down.  
  
"Man, you had us scared for a while there," Sonny said.  
  
"Where's Miranda?" Jason said.  
  
"She'll be here soon. She's taking care of some stuff," Sonny said.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Jason asked.  
  
"About a week," Sonny said. "Do you remember?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I think I remember everything," Jason said. "You, Carly, the kids, Miranda, the business, the Quartermaines. Yeah, it's all there. How is Miranda, Sonny? This can't have been easy."  
  
"She's as well as can be expected. Better than most," Sonny said. "She'll be back soon. I gotta tell you, Jase. She's pretty amazing."  
  
"I know," Jason said. "Why'd it take you so long to figure it out?"  
  
"Funny," Sonny said. "I've really never seen anything like it though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well, until yesterday, she didn't leave the hospital. At all. She would only leave this room for ten minutes to shower and change in the nurses lounge," Sonny told him. "Not to mention how she handled everything when she heard you were here. She put guards on your room, made sure no one could come in here without our consent, and even got Tony to toe the line."  
  
"That's my girl," Jason said.  
  
"Then yesterday her guy Paul told her that someone was taking advantage of your absence to make some trouble for us, financially," Sonny said. "That's where she is. She took care of it. Spectacularly too if my information is correct."  
  
"Hey, Sonny," Miranda said walking into the room.  
  
"Hi," Jason said.  
  
Miranda's head whipped up and she looked at Jason.  
  
"Oh my God, you're awake!" Miranda said. "Um, how do you feel?"  
  
"I'd be better if you'd get over here," Jason said.  
  
Miranda rushed over and threw her arms around Jason, kissing him all over his face. Sonny and Jason laughed. Miranda whirled on Sonny.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't call me," Miranda said.  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt your fun," Sonny said.  
  
"It was fun but this would have been better," Miranda said. "Did you call anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, I called Carly and Emily," Sonny said. "How did it go?"  
  
"Perfectly," Miranda said. "But then all the hard work was already done. I just had to gloat in the middle of the meeting."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
  
"Oh, well, someone was trying to bankrupt you and Sonny and I found out who it was. Then I made a few calls and took half their assets," Miranda said.  
  
"Who was it?" Jason asked.  
  
"Ned," Miranda said. "A little while ago I walked into the emergency board meeting he called because ELQ and all it's subsidiaries were losing alarming amounts of money. I told them I did it and I told them why. I also told them that if they ever tried again, I'd take everything."  
  
"So it's resolved. Everything's okay with that?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said.  
  
"Okay. Hey, Sonny, could you give us a few minutes," Jason asked. "I'd like to talk to Miranda."  
  
"Sure, man, of course," Sonny said walking out into the hallway.  
  
Miranda sat down on the side of the bed and took Jason's hand in hers.  
  
"You did that while I was in the coma," Jason said.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Held my hand," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, all the time," Miranda said.  
  
"Sonny said you wouldn't leave the room, let alone the hospital," Jason said.  
  
"Well, I tried to get them to let me take you home but they said they still needed to run tests," Miranda said.  
  
"I had dreams. I never dream when I sleep but for some reason I had dreams," Jason said.  
  
"Were they nightmares?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No," Jason said. "They were okay. It was like I was awake and living my life. I dreamed about ordinary stuff, every day stuff. Like breakfast with you at Kelly's. Or the two of us playing in the park with Michael. Other people were there too like Monica, Alan, Emily but you were always there. No matter what was going on or who was there, you were there with me."  
  
"Well, I should hope so," Miranda teased with a smile.  
  
"Until just before I woke up," Jason said. "I was dreaming that I was with Sonny. We were talking and you weren't there. I felt lost and empty without you. Sonny kept telling me that you were safe, that you were strong but I had to find you and see you for myself. That's when I woke up."  
  
"Oh, Jason," Miranda said leaning over and hugging him. "I tried everything to get you to wake up. I begged. I threatened. I even tried to make you mad. I let the Quartermaine's visit. I even told you that Sonny was letting me handle something you should be doing just to see if you would wake up and tell me to stay out of it. Who knew all I had to do was leave?"  
  
"No!" Jason yelled and Miranda jumped. "No. I need you to stay with me. Always."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Jase. I promise," Miranda said.  
  
Sonny poked his head in the door and said, "Look, I don't mean to rush this reunion but there are people out here who are going to hurt me if I don't let them in soon."  
  
"Just another minute or two, Sonny," Jason said.  
  
"Everyone wants to see you. Make sure that you're okay," Miranda said.  
  
"I know," Jason said. "But there's something I need first."  
  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I want to ask you something," Jason said. "I want to know if you'll marry me. I want you to be my wife." 


	20. Discussions of Wedded Bliss

Two days later Miranda still hadn't answered Jason's marriage proposal. It had been very easy to avoid the subject. Between visitors and the powerful pain medication that Tony still had Jason taking, Miranda and Jason hadn't been alone. However, Jason was being released from the hospital that day and, despite Tony's strict instructions that Jason was to avoid taxing himself, Miranda knew she was going to have to give him an answer.  
  
It took a little over an hour to get Jason checked out of the hospital and back into the penthouse. Once Miranda had Jason settled on the couch, she called for No Name. When Miranda hung up the phone, Jason just sat there watching her.  
  
"Were you planning on answering the question I asked you two days ago or are we pretending it never happened?" Jason asked.  
  
Miranda looked down at the desk and sighed.  
  
"Look," Jason said, "I can't know what your feeling if you don't tell me. What are you thinking?"  
  
"Do you want the truth?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Always," Jason said.  
  
"And you promise to listen to everything even if you get mad before I'm done?" Miranda said.  
  
"Yes," Jason said.  
  
"Okay," Miranda said. "I haven't answered you because I wasn't sure you were serious. You had just regained consciousness, you were happy to be alive and to remember everything. I guess I was just expecting you to want to take back the proposal."  
  
"Are you serious? You really think I didn't mean it?" Jason said.  
  
"I would understand if you didn't," Miranda insisted.  
  
"I meant it. I want you to marry me," Jason said.  
  
"Oh," Miranda said.  
  
"What? Talk to me," Jason said.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Miranda answered it. The delivery guy handed her the food and she paid him. Closing the door, she set the food on the desk and looked at Jason. He was watching her expectantly.  
  
"You were about to say?" Jason said.  
  
"I don't know. I have no idea what to say to that Jason," Miranda said.  
  
"Why not? You either want to get married or you don't," he replied.  
  
"It's really not that simple. At least not for me," Miranda said.  
  
"Why not?" Jason said.  
  
"Do you know that I have never thought about getting married? Never," Miranda said. "I know that some women start planning their weddings when they're five but it isn't something that I ever expected. I had a life that was completely incompatable with marriage or even serious relationships until I moved here. I was happy being me, doing what I do, living my life. I never needed to get married to think that I had succeeded in life. I certainly never thought I'd ever meet a guy who would want to marry me."  
  
"But you did," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know that until now," Miranda said. "In all truth, I never thought I'd love a guy enough to want to get married."  
  
"And now?" Jason said.  
  
"I love you more than I thought it was possible for me to love anyone. But we both know love isn't always enough to make a marriage work," Miranda said. "We've never talked about what we want, what we don't want, things that are really important for two people that decide to get married."  
  
"I don't understand," Jason said.  
  
"Well, for one thing, do you always intend to live here or do you want to spend your life on the road. I know you spent a lot of time traveling. Is that something you think you might want to go back to or are you happy to settle down in Port Charles for the duration," Miranda said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I can be happy living here or traveling," Jason said.  
  
"Okay," Miranda said. "I see the way you look at Michael. I know you love him and he is a part of you. Do you want children? And if you do, how do you reconcile that with the life you live?"  
  
"I do love Michael," Jason said. "As for children, I think I want children but that has to be a mutual decision. As for the life I live, Sonny does it so I think I could handle it."  
  
"And I can't," Miranda said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"I am too selfish a person to make the sacrifices that children require. And even if I did for some reason decide to have one, I couldn't justify bringing a child into this life. It's too hard on them and it's far too dangerous," Miranda said.  
  
"Okay," Jason said.  
  
"That's it? Okay?" Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said. "If you don't want kids, then we won't have any. Although I don't think you're selfish and I've seen you with Michael and Morgan."  
  
"That's different. I get to give them back to their parents when they get to be too much," Miranda said. "That wasn't the point though."  
  
"What was the point?" Jason asked.  
  
"That you want kids and I don't," Miranda said. "If we get married, how is that going to be okay."  
  
"I told you that I would like kids but I've lived this long without them, so obviously I can live the rest of the time without them," Jason said.  
  
"Jason," Miranda said exasperated.  
  
"No, you listen now," Jason said. "All I want or need for the rest of my life is you. Everything else is, well, everything else. I just need you."  
  
"And we have to get married for you to have me?" Miranda said.  
  
"No, but I'd like to. If you aren't ready, I really do understand," Jason said.  
  
"No, you don't. What about a wedding Jason? Or do you not care about that either?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't care as long as when it's over, we are married," Jason said.  
  
"But you hate crowds," Miranda said.  
  
"So," Jason said.  
  
"I don't know if you understand that my wedding will be practically a state affair," Miranda said.  
  
"I don't even know what that means," Jason said.  
  
"It means that I will have to invite the heads of state of several countries, including this one. Not to mention all the politicians that will expect an invitation," Miranda said.  
  
"Who cares what they expect," Jason said.  
  
"I do," Miranda said. "That's the largest difference between us Jase. You live your life answering only to you and Sonny. I don't have that luxury. That's not the way my life works."  
  
"So we'll have the wedding you need to have. None of that matters. All that matters is that you love me and I love you and we want to spend the rest of our lives together," Jason said.  
  
"It'll take me a while to plan the wedding. A year minimum," Miranda said.  
  
"Carly'll help you. She loves to plan events," Jason said.  
  
"I'm sure she does," Miranda said.  
  
"Is that a yes, then?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said and Jason picked her up and spun her around.  
  
When he put her down, Jason opened a desk drawer and pulled out a box. He turned to her and flipped it open. Inside was a four carat sapphire prong set in an east-west style on a thin platinum band with open filigree detail on the sides. Jason took it out of the box and slid it onto Miranda's finger.  
  
"When did you get this?" Miranda asked staring at it.  
  
"Well I had been looking for one before the accident and I called a jeweler the day after I asked you. He delivered it," Jason said.  
  
"Wow, who knew you had such good taste in jewelry. Did Carly teach you that?" Miranda said.  
  
"No. I actually almost didn't get you a sapphire because that's what I got Courtney but you wear sapphires all the time so I just got something in a really different style," Jason said.  
  
"Well, I hate to cut this wonderful moment short but you are under doctor's orders to rest. So upstairs with you. Now," Miranda said.  
  
Jason obeyed and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 


	21. Surprise Visitors

The next morning Miranda was seated at the desk trying to work on her next book when she heard Max arguing with someone outside the door.  
  
"Max?" Miranda said questioningly as she opened the door.  
  
"I'm here to see Jason," the blonde who had been arguing with Max said. "And if you don't let me in immediately, I'm going to go get my brother."  
  
"That's not much of a threat around here," Miranda said with a smile. "Courtney, I presume."  
  
"Yes. Now let me in," Courtney said.  
  
Miranda stepped back and allowed Courtney access to the penthouse. Courtney walked in and stopped cold next to the desk.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?" Courtney asked looking around the living room.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Miranda said although she knew exactly what Courtney was referring to.  
  
"Jason must have had someone redecorate after I moved out," Courtney said. "It doesn't matter. How is he? I got here as quickly as I could after I heard about the accident."  
  
"He's going to be fine. He just needs a lot of rest which is what he is doing now. He is upstairs sleeping," Miranda said.  
  
"Jason's not much for sitting around doing nothing so I hope they told you that you'd have a battle on your hands. And I hope they're paying you enough to fight him into taking it easy," Courtney said.  
  
It took a minute for Miranda to realize that Courtney thought she was a hired nurse. Before Miranda could dispell that notion, Max knocked and opened the door.  
  
"Ms. Quartermaine is here," Max said and let her in.  
  
"Emily, he's upstairs sleeping but you can go on up and sit with him if you'd like," Miranda said trying to head off the fight she knew was coming.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Emily asked incensed. She whirled on Courtney. "You have some nerve showing your face here after the way you treated my brother."  
  
"He was in a motorcycle accident. I couldn't not come and see him," Courtney said.  
  
"Miranda, how can you let her stand in this penthouse? Are you seriously considering letting her see Jason?" Emily asked.  
  
"Whether or not Courtney speaks to Jason is entirely up to him," Miranda said.  
  
"It's not her place to decide who visits Jason," Courtney said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Emily said.  
  
"Emily, Courtney is under the impression that I am hired help," Miranda said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh my God," Emily said and burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"  
  
Miranda nodded and Emily laughed harder.  
  
"What is so funny?" Courtney asked, angry that she was being laughed at.  
  
"Miranda isn't Jason's nurse. She isn't anyone's hired help," Emily said.  
  
"Then who is she?" Courtney asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm Jason's fiancee," Miranda said.  
  
"Oh my God, he asked you? He said he was going to but then the accident happened and....I am so excited!" Emily gushed while Courtney stood there in shocked silence.  
  
"Miranda?" Jason's voice came from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Jason, if you even think about walking down those stairs, I am going to hurt you!" Miranda said.  
  
"I thought I heard Emily's voice," Jason called.  
  
"If you were sleeping like you were supposed to, you wouldn't have heard her," Miranda said.  
  
"Would you two just get up here so we can have a normal conversation?" Jason said.  
  
"I'll tell him," Emily said and ran up the stairs.  
  
Courtney started up the steps after her but Miranda blocked the path.  
  
"I am going to see Jason," Courtney said, trying to be intimidating.  
  
"If Jason wants to see you, he'll say so," Miranda said. "Emily is letting him know you're here."  
  
"Emily hates me! She is going to say horrible things about me and convince him not to see me," Courtney whined.  
  
"You don't give him much credit for having a mind of his own," Miranda said.  
  
"I am going up there and you can't stop me," Courtney said.  
  
"Care to bet on that?" Miranda said raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Courtney tried to shove Miranda out of the way but before she knew what was happening, Miranda had her pinned against the wall with one of her arms behind her back.  
  
"I train with men who are twice your size and a lot better than you, Courtney," Miranda said. "Jason, Sonny, the guards, Alcazar, and even Faith would go easy on you if you got in their way. I won't."  
  
"My brother won't allow you to treat me this way for long," Courtney said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Sonny said from the doorway. "Max told me you were here."  
  
"Sonny, she's assaulting me," Courtney said.  
  
"What did you do?" Sonny asked.  
  
Miranda let go of Courtney and headed up the stairs. She knew Sonny needed some time alone to talk to his sister. She also wanted to check on Jason, see how he was taking the news of this unexpected visitor. Miranda walked slowly up the stairs giving Emily and Jason some time alone. She knocked on the door to the room she shared with Jason and then walked in.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Jason said.  
  
"No, you're not, but I'll drop it for now," Miranda said with a smile.  
  
"Um, I'll just be in the guest room," Emily said and practically ran from the room.  
  
"Well that was subtle," Miranda said.  
  
"She's worried," Jason said. "And so am I."  
  
"Why are you worried?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Because my ex-fiancee is standing in the living room of the penthouse we used to share that I currently live in with my new fiancee," Jason said.  
  
"So?" Miranda said.  
  
"It doesn't bother you that she's here?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'm worried that she might be detrimental to your recovery," Miranda said.  
  
"That's it? That's your only problem with her being here?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't love her comment about my decorating skills but other than that she hasn't bothered me," Miranda said.  
  
"Emily said I needed to make sure that you understood that Courtney and I are over," Jason said.  
  
"If I had any doubts about that Jason, I never would have moved back in here, let alone put a ring on my finger," Miranda said. "Look, Jason, I'm not threatened by her. Her actions, thoughts, and words are not at all important. She has no impact on my life."  
  
"Wow, for someone who was desperately avoiding a relationship, you are amazingly secure in your position," Jason said.  
  
"Well if she does start to get to me, I can always have her removed," Miranda said with a smirk.  
  
"That's not funny," Jason said.  
  
"Who was joking?" Miranda said. "Do you want to see her or not?"  
  
"Not now," Jason said. "I want to spend some time with Emily and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay awake."  
  
"Okay, I'll get Emily," Miranda said.  
  
"Will you come up when Emily leaves?" Jason asked.  
  
"Of course," Miranda said with a smile. 


	22. Concerns and Speculation

Meanwhile Sonny stood in the living room studying Courtney for a moment. Courtney rubbed her shoulder and waited for Sonny to say something.  
  
"What are you doing here, Courtney?" Sonny asked, his quiet voice belying the anger he felt.  
  
"Jason was in a motorcycle accident, Sonny. I couldn't stay away," Courtney said.  
  
"Why not? You walked out on him easily enough," Sonny said.  
  
"That's not fair! It wasn't easy for me to walk away but I had to," Courtney said.  
  
"No, you didn't," Sonny said. "I told you from the beginning that you couldn't handle this life but you swore up and down that you could. Do you know what he went through for you? Do you even begin to understand how hard it was for him to tell me he was going to defy my order to stay away from you? No, you don't know because you never really understood Jason. You didn't tell him about the baby. You took stupid risks. Then you blamed him."  
  
"I didn't blame him, Sonny. I blamed myself and I used pills to block the pain of knowing I killed me child," Courtney said. "I left so he wouldn't have to face that pain, too."  
  
"You left so you wouldn't have to face him. Because it was too hard for you to deal with what this life costs you," Sonny said. "Jason doesn't need this right now. He is still healing and Miranda won't allow you to jeapordize that. And if, for some reason, she would, I won't."  
  
"How can you say that to me? I'm your sister," Courtney said.  
  
"And Jason is my brother," Sonny said. "The brother who didn't run from his problems or hurt the person he claimed to love more than anything."  
  
"So now Miranda's your knew golden girl? How is Carly with that?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Let's just say, you should be glad it's me that came over here to talk to you tonight. If it was Carly, you wouldn't be standing," Sonny said. "As for Miranda, I'm just happy that Jason was able to love again after what you put him through."  
  
######################################  
  
Miranda descended the steps in time to hear Sonny tell Courtney that Carly would have taken her out.  
  
"Courtney, I assume you'll be staying in town for awhile?" Miranda asked politely.  
  
Courtney just nodded.  
  
"Good," Miranda said. "Jason's not up for two visitors at once and he'll fall asleep soon anyway, so he'll call you in a few days when he has more time and energy."  
  
"You're going to let me see him?" Courtney asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Jason decides who he sees and when," Miranda said.  
  
"So Jason wants to see me," Courtney said smirking.  
  
"Apparently," Miranda said blandly.  
  
"What do you think about that, Sonny? Maybe Miranda here isn't as great as you think she is if Jason is so eager to see me after all this time," Courtney said gloatingly.  
  
"I think you are going to find out exactly how great Miranda is in the coming days," Sonny said.  
  
"Is that what I'm going to find out, Miranda? Or am I going to find out that Jason misses me, wants me and that you will do anything to stop him from leaving you?" Courtney said.  
  
"Desperation sounds more like your motif, Courtney. And I guess we'll all just have to wait and see what you find out while you're in town," Miranda said.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and, without waiting for an answer, Paul and Joe walked in. Sonny nodded to the two men and Courtney just stared.  
  
"What do you need?" Miranda asked them.  
  
"We've got State on a secure line holding for you," Paul said.  
  
"Great. This is just what I need right now," Miranda said. "Sonny could you stay here in case Jason needs something before I get back?"  
  
At Sonny's nod, Miranda followed Paul and Joe out of the penthouse. Several of Sonny's guards nodded to the two men as they filed out of the building and into a waiting van.  
  
"Yeah?" Miranda said picking up the phone in the van.  
  
"We have a situation that could turn into a problem if we don't do something about it fast," the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Send me the information, Mr. Secretary. I'll take care of whatever you need," Miranda said.  
  
"Thank you," the Secretary of State said. "The information is being transmitted as we speak."  
  
Miranda hung up and waited while Paul decrypted the transmittion from the State Department. Then she picked up the phone and called half-way around the world. In less than ten minutes, Miranda had persuaded the leader of a foreign country to take a position that the US had been begging for for the last several months.  
  
Miranda climbed out of the van just as Courtney was exiting the building. Joe and Paul stood behind Miranda.  
  
"Well no wonder you're not worried Jason will leave you for me," Courtney said. "You're already cheating on him."  
  
"If that's what you need to believe to sleep at night, Courtney," Miranda said.  
  
"I'm not going to let you marry him," Courtney said.  
  
"You don't get a vote," Miranda said amused.  
  
"He still loves me," Courtney said. "You'll always have to worry that he'll leave to be with me."  
  
"Actually, I'll never have to worry about that," Miranda said. "You pose no threat to me, to Jason, or to our relationship."  
  
Miranda brushed past Courtney and went back to the penthouse. She walked in to find Emily on the couch and Sonny gone.  
  
"I told Sonny he could leave," Emily said. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What's up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Are you really not concerned about Courtney's presence or were you just saying that to ease Jason's mind?" Emily asked.  
  
"Em, your brother loves me. Courtney can't change that no matter how hard she tries," Miranda said. "I'm slightly concerned that she might stress Jason out and slow his recovery but if I think that is happening, I'll make her leave town."  
  
"You think you can? Make her leave town, I mean," Emily asked.  
  
"It would take about five minutes," Miranda said. "You've never seen my bad side but let me put it this way: what Jason does with fists and weapons, I do with words."  
  
"Okay, if you think you can handle it. I was worried that she might have made you doubt Jason," Emily said.  
  
"Never," Miranda said. 


	23. Dealing

Two weeks later Max let Courtney into Jason's penthouse without a word. Jason looked up from the couch and studied her for a moment. Courtney hesitated just inside the door before moving forward and sitting at the other end of the couch.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Better," Jason said.  
  
"Good," Courtney said. "I got here as quickly as I could."  
  
"Why?" Jason asked.  
  
"Why what?" she replied.  
  
"Why are you here? Why did you come back?" Jason asked.  
  
"I love you, Jason. That never changed," she said.  
  
"You left," Jason said.  
  
"I know. I couldn't stay," she said.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Jason said.  
  
"Why not? I have a right to see you and my brother," Courtney said.  
  
"I don't know about Sonny but I let you go. I moved on with my life," Jason said.  
  
"So that's it? It was that easy for you," Courtney demanded.  
  
"It was as easy for me to move on as it was for you to leave," Jason said.  
  
At that moment the phone on the desk rang but Jason made no move to answer it. Courtney stared at him, unsure what was going on since Jason never ignored his phone.  
  
"You don't think you should get that?" Courtney asked.  
  
"It's not for me," Jason said.  
  
"You don't know that," Courtney said.  
  
The answering machine picked up and they heard Ryan's voice.  
  
"Miranda, it's Ryan. I really need to talk to you. It's extremely important that you call me ASAP," he said.  
  
Jason dug into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.  
  
"It's me," he said into the phone. "I need to speak with Miranda." Jason paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm aware that she is in a meeting which is why I called you. Her phone is off. Now take her the phone."  
  
Courtney digested this in silence while Jason waited for Miranda to get the phone.  
  
"Hey, I know you're busy but Ryan just called and he said it was urgent," Jason said. He paused again and then said, "I love you, too. See you soon."  
  
Courtney watched as Jason hung up his cell and sat back against the couch.  
  
"Who's Ryan?" she asked.  
  
"The DA," Jason said.  
  
"She's friendly with the DA. I didn't think that was allowed," Courtney said.  
  
"She went to college with him," was all he replied.  
  
Courtney attempted to keep small talk going but ten minutes later the door opened and Miranda came in followed closely by Joe.  
  
Miranda walked in and took in the fact that Courtney was still sitting on the couch with Jason. She stopped by the desk and picked up the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miranda said to Jason. "I need to make a very important call."  
  
Miranda dialed the phone and waited for an answer. When the line was picked up, she said, "I'm sending someone to you. Answer his questions completely and truthfully." There was a pause as the person on the other end responded and the Miranda said, "It wasn't a request, Lorenzo." With that she hung up the phone and dialed a speed dial on her cell.  
  
"He's waiting for you," she said and hung up.  
  
Having finished all the business, Miranda walked over and kissed Jason.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," Jason said. "How bad is it?"  
  
"It's pretty bad, Jase," Miranda told him.  
  
"Tell me," he said. "I'd rather wait for Paul to get here," Miranda said. "He'll be better able to answer your questions than I can."  
  
"Can you tell me..." Jason started to ask.  
  
Joe cut him off, "No." Three heads turned to look at Joe so he continued. "This will not be discussed in front of her," he said indicating Courtney.  
  
"I forgot she was here," Miranda said. "But you're right."  
  
"I have a right to know if my family's in danger," Courtney said.  
  
"This has nothing to do with your family," Miranda said. "Sonny, Carly, and the kids are in no more danger than usual."  
  
"What about Jason?" Courtney asked.  
  
"That's entirely up to Jason," Miranda said. "And that's as much information as you will be getting on the subject. It's time for you to leave. You can come back and see Jason tomorrow if he wants you to."  
  
"Fine, I'll go see the boys but if anything happens to my family because of you," Courtney let the threat hang in the air.  
  
Joe stepped forward but Miranda put a hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
"What's he going to do?" Courtney asked, sarcastically.  
  
"His job, if I let him," Miranda said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney demanded.  
  
"It means Miranda just saved your life," Paul said from the doorway.  
  
He entered the penthouse and shut the door.  
  
"Don't you knock?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Rarely," Paul said. "Now it's time for you to leave. I don't have time to waste."  
  
Courtney looked at Paul for a minute and decided he wouldn't ask a second time. She picked up her purse and headed for the door. Upon reaching it, she turned and looked at Jason.  
  
"I'll call you, Jason," Courtney said and left before anyone could reply.  
  
Once Courtney was gone Miranda turned to Paul.  
  
"Was Lorenzo cooperative?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but I need to verify what he told me," Paul said.  
  
"You think he's lying?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to proceed as if the intel he gave me is correct until I find out it's not," Paul said.  
  
"That doesn't sound good for me," Miranda said.  
  
"It's not," Paul said grimly.  
  
There was silence for several seconds before Jason said, "Would someone tell me what's going on?" 


	24. The Fallout

Miranda looked at Jason and took a deep breath before beginning. "A couple of weeks ago I made a call on behalf of our government resulting in a policy overseas. Several groups are opposed to this policy and one of the groups is, shall we say, militant. Members of this group believe eliminating me will dissolve the policy," Miranda told him.  
  
Jason's eyes narrowed when he asked, "How long have you known?"  
  
"I found out this afternoon," Miranda said. "That's what my meeting was about today."  
  
Jason looked at Paul and asked, "And you?"  
  
"We started getting reports the day it was announced," Paul said.  
  
"And I'm just hearing about this now," Jason said icily.  
  
"I don't report to you," Paul said evenly.  
  
"Both of you better tone down the testosterone," Miranda said quietly.  
  
"We were unable to confirm any of the information until yesterday," Paul said. "Working with several agencies, we confirmed four specific threats with Miranda as the target."  
  
Jason looked at Miranda who simply nodded.  
  
"You're very calm for someone who has four death threats against her," he said.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief," Miranda said looking at Joe and Paul, "this isn't the first time I've received death threats. In fact, it used to happen on a regular basis."  
  
"Yes, I've spoken to several members of your past security teams," Paul said. "Apparently you used to do as you were told."  
  
Miranda flashed Paul a brief grin.  
  
"What do you want her to do?" Jason asked.  
  
Paul remained silent and Miranda's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Colonel," she said and all three men heard the order in her voice.  
  
"I want her to leave," Paul said.  
  
"What he meant to say is that he wanted me to leave the meeting and disappear without a word to anyone," Miranda said.  
  
"I don't see why it would be necessary for you to leave," Jason said.  
  
"You don't have the information we have," Joe said speaking for the first time since entering the penthouse.  
  
"Then give me the information," Jason said.  
  
"We can't and you damn well know it," Joe said.  
  
"I am getting extremely tired of the egos in this room," Miranda said. "I am the one getting death threats so can we try to stay on task here."  
  
"Sorry," Joe said.  
  
"There are only two choices in this situation," Miranda said. "I can hole up in a safe house with the security team until the people who are trying to kill me are caught. Or the security team can take over security for this building and I can stay here until it is over."  
  
"Are you sure this requires you to hide at all?" Jason said. "Having extra guards at all times wouldn't be enough?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I have been informed that I am expected to stay completely out of harms way and the two options I outlined were the only ones acceptable to the powers that be," Miranda said.  
  
"You've spoken with POTUS?" Paul asked surprised.  
  
"No, the council," Miranda said.  
  
"Okay," Paul said. "Jason, can we take over the building's security?"  
  
"That's not up to me," Jason said. "We have to talk to Sonny."  
  
Joe walked out the door and across the hall to the other penthouse. Francis looked him over and then told Sonny he was there. Joe stepped into the penthouse.  
  
"Jason and Miranda need to speak with you across the hall," Joe said and walked back out again.  
  
Joe returned to Jason's penthouse followed closely by Sonny. Sonny took one look at the faces in the room and knew something was very wrong.  
  
'Please, God, don't let someone be after my family again,' Sonny thought.  
  
Dreading the answer but needing to know, Sonny asked, "What's going on? You don't usually have a guard come and get me to talk." ******************************************* AN: Okay I know this was a short chapter but this was the best place for a break between chapters. I promise that I will add another chapter next week. As always, please review!  
  
Sister of the Moon, I know you are going on hiatus for the month of March. I hope that you will still be reading even if you aren't doing any posting. I will look forward to your return in April! 


	25. The Hard Choices In Life

Miranda quickly outlined all that had happened and the two options she was left with for security. Sonny silently took it all in and then looked at Jason. Jason nodded to indicate that Sonny knew everything he did.  
  
"And you're sure these are the only choices you have?" Sonny asked turning his eyes back to Miranda.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Miranda said.  
  
"Do we have any idea how long this will go on for?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Until the perpetrators are caught," Paul said.  
  
"How long will that take?" Sonny asked. He had little faith in the ability of government authorities, even the military, to catch criminals. The fact that he and Jason had never been convicted was all the evidence he needed.  
  
"There's no way to know," Paul said. "But every agency is involved. We aren't doing this alone."  
  
"Somehow I don't find that very comforting," Sonny said.  
  
"I'm sure you're aware that keeping Miranda safe is a very high priority to the government," Paul said.  
  
"I don't doubt that. I've seen it first hand," Sonny said. Paul, Miranda, Jason and Sonny shared a knowing look at that. Joe looked at the group and wondered what wasn't being said. "But I have little faith in the ability of government to stop criminals."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," Joe said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
Miranda glared at him and he fell silent.  
  
"My point," Sonny continued after leveling his own glare at Joe, "was that maybe it would be more effective for my men to take over security and investigate."  
  
Paul and Joe glanced at each other and then looked at Miranda.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sonny, but that's not possible," Miranda said. "I have no doubt as to the ability of your people to keep me safe but my security has to be handled by Paul and the others. As for the investigation, I highly doubt the investigative branches of the federal government would be willing to cooperate or share information with you."  
  
"Jason was in charge of your security before," Sonny pointed out.  
  
Joe looked at Sonny and Jason sharply, unaware of the events that had transpired before he joined Miranda's security team.  
  
"Yes, he was," Miranda said. "But that was before a security team was put in place for me."  
  
"So?" Sonny asked.  
  
"So, it's no longer entirely up to me like it was when I first came to you for help," Miranda said.  
  
Sonny was silent for a few minutes while thinking everything over.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sonny said, "but I simply can't turn control of the building's security over to your people indefinitely. I don't want you to have to leave but I have to think of the safety of my wife and children."  
  
"I understand, Sonny," Miranda said maintaining eye contact with him so he would know she meant it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason," Sonny said.  
  
Jason just nodded, not taking his eyes off of Miranda waiting to see what she would do next. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like it, whatever it was.  
  
"Start talking, Paul," Miranda commanded.  
  
"We'll take you to a safehouse somewhere out of state. You'll be able to write your books and email. No phone calls, letters, or trips though," Paul said.  
  
"No way," Jason said.  
  
"It's not up to you," Paul responded.  
  
"No, it's not," Miranda said. "However, he's right. That plan is unacceptable."  
  
"Miranda," Paul said exasperated.  
  
"I can't just walk away from him, Paul, so don't ask me to," Miranda said.  
  
"So he comes with us," Paul said. "He has to follow the rules though."  
  
Miranda looked at Jason who shook his head no.  
  
"If it was just for a week or two, no problem," Jason said. "But I can't leave Sonny and Carly indefinitely. You know what could happen, what either of them could do." "I know," Miranda said quietly. "I didn't expect you to say yes."  
  
"I don't...I need to be able to see you, to talk to you," Jason said.  
  
"Here's how it's going to work," Miranda said. "I will move into the safehouse we used when Sonny was shot. Paul, you will have an encrypted internet connection and secure phone line put in immediately. Sonny and Jason will be the only two outside with the number. Once a week, one member of the security team will get Jason and bring him to the safehouse. Jason, under no circumstances are you to come there at any other time. Does everyone understand?"  
  
"It's too risky," Paul said.  
  
"My way or no way," Miranda said. "This satisfies the council's requirements and means I'm far less likely to kill you guys if I get to see Jason."  
  
"Funny," Joe said.  
  
Miranda turned to look him in the eye and said, "It wasn't a joke."  
  
"Fine," Paul said. "We'll do it your way. But you have to tell the council."  
  
"Have you ever known them not to see things my way?" Miranda said with a grin.  
  
Paul just rolled his eyes.  
  
*******************************************  
  
AN: This was a transition chapter so if it sucks, I apologize. 


	26. Little Sisters and their Big Brothers

AN: The next couple of chapters are my attempt to highlight the relationships between people in Port Charles, particularly the relationships between Jason and Emily, Emily and Nikolas, and the Four Musketeers.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Two days later Jason paced the penthouse restlessly. Miranda had been gone just over thirty-six hours and it was already driving him crazy. Sonny had refused to allow him to work saying he still wasn't fully healed so Jason couldn't even use that as an escape. Finally he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door.  
  
Jason strode agitatedly into Kelly's making Courtney look up from a table and Liz look up from behind the counter.  
  
"I'm not sure I should give you coffee," Liz said as he came straight to the counter. "You seem edgy enough, like you're looking for a fight."  
  
"Just wound a little tight right now," Jason said. "Look, do you wanna go for a ride?"  
  
"I'd love to, Jase, but Penny called in so I'm the only waitress right now," Liz said.  
  
"Well I would have appreciated the company but that's alright," Jason said.  
  
"Need to go to nowhere?" Liz asked knowingly.  
  
"Desperately," Jason said and headed back out to his bike.  
  
Revving the engine, Jason took off in the opposite direction of Miranda's safe house. He knew if he saw it he wouldn't be able to keep himself from going to her. Jason drove and drove, making a circle of the city. Heading back inside the city limits he spotted the flashing lights of multiple ambulances, fire trucks, and police cruisers on the road ahead. Getting closer Jason saw numerous people outside a bed and breakfast that was mainly a tourist attraction. Scanning the area he spotted his sister sitting on the ground wrapped in a blanket.  
  
Whipping off the road Jason jumped off the bike and race toward her.  
  
"Emily!" he shouted.  
  
Emily's head shot up and she tried to stand. She had almost gotten to her feet when Jason swept her into his arms. Safe inside her brother's embrace, Emily gave into the shaking she had been trying to control.  
  
Jason felt her trembling and tightened his embrace. Over her head he surveyed the situation trying to discern what had happened. He didn't recognize anyone else among the crowd and wondered what Emily was doing here.  
  
"Have the paramedics checked you out?" Jason asked when Emily's trembling had lessened. He didn't let go of her or even loosen his grip.  
  
"Yes, Jase, I'm fine," Emily said.  
  
"Then why don't I get you out of here," he suggested.  
  
"Could we go to your penthouse?" Emily asked.  
  
"We'll go anywhere you want," Jason said and led her to his bike.  
  
The ride was short even with Jason going slow. He knew Emily was pretty shaken up and didn't want to make it worse by going too fast. He put his arm around her when she got off the bike and kept it around her all the way to his penthouse.  
  
Emily sat on the couch and Jason wrapped a blanket around her before going to the kitchen and getting her a glass of water. He set the glass on the coffee table and, noticing she was about to cry, sat down and pulled her back into his arms.  
  
That was all it took to push Emily over the edge. She started crying, huge sobs racking her body and renting the air. Jason held her and stroked her hair. Jason silently promised himself that if someone had made her this sad and hurt, then he would make them pay.  
  
When Emily stopped crying, Jason handed her a tissue. She wiped away the tear streaks that lined her cheeks and blew her nose. She sipped from the glass of water to soother her sore throat. Through all this Jason sat in silence watching her.  
  
"Could I stay here tonight, Jase?" Emily asked.  
  
"You don't need to ask, Em. You know that," he replied.  
  
"When did my life get to be such a mess?" she asked. "Maybe this was a warning. Maybe the explosion was supposed to knock some sense into me."  
  
"Explosion?" Jason said leaning toward her. "I thought it was just a fire."  
  
"I heard Mac tell Capelli that they think some guy was trying to make a bomb but he screwed up and it exploded while he was building it," Emily said.  
  
"Geez, Em. I'm just glad you're okay," Jason said shaking his head.  
  
Emily reached over and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Jase, I need some advice from my big brother," she said. "I may be completely ruining my life." 


	27. Love's Sacrifices

AN: Since I have received no reviews for the last two chapters of this story, this will be the last chapter for awhile. I am going to concentrate on Back To Good since I'm getting reviews for it.  
  
Love's Sacrifices  
  
"I can't help if I don't know what is going on," Jason said.  
  
"I'm having an affair with Nikolas," Emily said looking him straight in the eye. She waited for the disappointment and condemnation to cloud his intense blue gaze. But this was her big brother and he never judged her. She took a deep breath and continued. "I've loved Nikolas since the early days of the Four Musketeers but he didn't see me that way. Then I met Xander and he made me forget about Nikolas. You know all this. When I knew I was sick and Nikolas was helping me, those old feelings came back even stronger. Only I still loved Xander, too. I was sure I was going to die Jase, so I tried to do what you told me, to make it okay for everyone. I thought, if I married Xander, after I was gone he'd always have that. Only Nikolas wouldn't let me die. He brought me back. We tried to fight it. We're both married to other people. I don't want to hurt Xander and he needs Lydia to keep the Cassadine's afloat."  
  
"You want my advice?" Jason asked.  
  
Emily nodded.  
  
"You know how short life can be," Jason said. "If you are really in love with Nikolas, then be with him. But not like this. This is only going to hurt everyone involved more and that includes you. Divorcing Xander will be painful but continuing and affair will rip all three of you apart."  
  
"It's not just my marriage I need to worry about," Emily said.  
  
"If Nikolas is more concerned with the Cassadine finances than being with you, he doesn't love you enough to be worth having an affair with," Jason said. "And he's an idiot who I will gladly cause pain if you want."  
  
"No, Jase," Emily said but smiled because she knew that's what he was trying to get her to do.  
  
"Seriously, you deserve to be happy and if being with Nikolas makes you happy, then do it," Jason said.  
  
"I know you don't like Xander," Emily said, "but I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"You're already hurting him," Jason said. "You're lying to yourself if you think he doesn't know that doesn't have you fully. And for the record, I don't like either of them. But I don't have to."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them and Jason went over to answer it. Courtney stepped inside with a smile until Emily sprang to her feet.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Emily demanded. "Do you think because Miranda's not here you can come here and try to worm your way back into my brother's bed?"  
  
"Jason, how can you let her say those things to me?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Emily has the right to say anything she wants," he replied.  
  
"You should be happy it's me here," Emily said. "If Miranda found out you were trying to get Jason back, she'd annihilate you."  
  
"It is funny how she mysteriously disappeared," Courtney said. "Especially with me still in town."  
  
"Miranda has no reason to worry," Jason said, "and she knows it."  
  
"That's right," Emily said. "So why don't you leave, Courtney."  
  
"I came to talk to Jason," Courtney said.  
  
"My sister asked you to leave," Jason said.  
  
"Alright, I'll come back when you don't have a guest," Courtney said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jase," Emily said once Courtney was gone. "I have no right to throw people out of your penthouse."  
  
"That's okay. I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with her anyway," Jason said.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight? I can't go to the cottage and I'm not up to dealing with the rest of the family," Emily said.  
  
"You can stay as long as you like," Jason said.  
  
"Then I'm going to take a bath and go to bed," Emily said. She put her hands on his shoulders, leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Jase. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Em," Jason said.  
  
Emily disappeared up the stairs and Jason racked up the balls on the pool table. He heard her turn on the water just as he took his first shot. On the third shot there was another knock on the door. Jason opened it to a frantic Nikolas.  
  
"Have you heard from Emily tonight?" Nikolas asked desperately.  
  
Jason pointed upstairs and Nikolas heard the running water.  
  
"Oh thank God," Nikolas said and collapsed against the door frame. "Is she alright? I've been looking for her everywhere since I saw the news about the B&B."  
  
"Physically she's fine," Jason said. "Why'd you stand my sister up tonight?"  
  
Nikolas eyed the pool cue in Jason's hand as he answered, "My uncle set up a surprise dinner for Lydia and I. It's our anniversary, a fact I had forgotten when I asked Emily to meet me."  
  
"Your wedding anniversary?" Jason asked turning and walking back over to the pool table.  
  
"Yes," Nikolas said entering the penthouse and shutting the door. "I try to forget everything involving my marriage or Lydia."  
  
"And Emily?" Jason queried.  
  
"I remember to the minute the first time Emily and I kissed," Nikolas said. "And I remember the exact moment she came back to me."  
  
"Do you love her?" Jason asked.  
  
"More than I ever thought possible," Nikolas said. "I'd do anything for her."  
  
"Except get a divorce," Jason retorted.  
  
"I'd divorce Lydia in a heartbeat," Nikolas said. "Emily won't let me because she's afraid my family will be ruined without Lydia's inheritance. Plus, she doesn't want to hurt Xander."  
  
"That's as good an excuse as any," Jason said.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nikolas asked angrily.  
  
"It means," Jason explained coldly, "that if you loved my sister, you'd get a divorce no matter what. The rest is just bull."  
  
"If I thought...." Nikolas trailed off.  
  
Jason looked up from his shot and saw Nikolas staring hungrily at the stairs. Jason followed his gaze. Emily stood half-way down the stairs in one of Jason's button-down shirts. Her wet hair hung around her face as her eyes locked on Nikolas'. In that instant, Jason could see that they loved each other in a way most people never know and that nothing would be able to keep them apart for long.  
  
Emily launched herself into her lover's arms. Nikolas clasped her to his chest and buried his face in her hair. Emily rained kisses over every part of him she could reach.  
  
"I was so scared," Nikolas' voice was a choked whisper. "I saw the news and was frantic. I looked everywhere: the Quartermaine's, Kelly's, Liz's, even the PC Hotel. Then I came here."  
  
"Jason found me at the B&B," Emily said.  
  
"I can't do this anymore," Nikolas said. "Jason's right. I'm filing for divorce tomorrow."  
  
"So am I," Emily said quietly. "But I need to talk to Xander first, try to explain so he won't be as hurt."  
  
"I know," Nikolas said. "We need to do this right from now on so I'm going to go home and leave you with Jason. Call me after you've talked to Xander."  
  
Emily nodded and kissed him good-bye. 


End file.
